The Outlander A Tale of Redwall FINAL EDIT
by Sandokhan of Mochizuki
Summary: The land of Jima is under attack. A young fox flees his homeland to find help in a distand land to the west. Looking for a grand red-stone abbey and it's legendary warrior.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place between MATTIMEO and THE PEARLS OF LUTRA_

I am Ikkit Claw, Master of the Eshin Celestial Realm and ruler of five hundred thousand subjects.

My empire stretches from horizon to horizon.

To the east of me is an island kingdom with a long and proud warrior heritage.

My army of wearets and Stormvermin are undefeatable,

and these warriors, these Samurai, have the gall to challenge me?

Let them come and they will soon learn to resist my will is a grave mistake.

**THE OUTLANDER - A REDWALL FANFICTION STORY**

**Prologue**

It was dusk and the bright orange sun had now started to turn blood red as it all but disappeared below the horizon bathing the stones of Redwall Abbey with the last remnants of sunlight. Rollo Bankvole, the abbey's recorder, was hard at work teaching his new apprentice how to organize the assorted jumble of dust covered books and manuscripts. The young mole Borrlo held up a lantern as Rollo busied himself with the various piles trying to sort them out in chronological order, just as his mentor Tim Churchmouse had shown him many seasons ago.

As he moved each document great swirls of dust danced in the air. With dust motes intruding up his nose, Burrlo arched forward with eyes shut tightly as his nasal passages went into spasm, "Aaaachoooo!" Rollo hardly looked up from his stack of books as he addressed the young mole. "You've got a cold coming?" asked Rollo.

Borrlo sniffed and wiped his snout with his heavy digging claws, "Nay zurr Rollyo, it'm be all this dust get'm roight up moi nose." Rollo stood up from the pile he was kneeling over and clapped the mole heartily on the back, "Ah, when you become abbey recorder you get used to it. Now where was I? Ah yes! Autumn of the Late Chestnut... Winter of Mourning... What's this doing here?" Rollo produced a thick black leather bound book. He opened the cover and, adjusting his spectacles, read the title page aloud. "Ahem, An observation of the language and culture of the island kingdom of Jima by Tim Churchmouse. Sourced by Sandokhan, based on his great grandfather's memoirs."

Rollo's voice trailed off to a light murmur as the name sparked memories in his mind. Burrlo placed the lantern on the study table as he attended to his friend whom had gone into a trance. "Zurr? Zurr Rollyo?"

"I wonder if it's here somewhere," the old recorder mused as he bussied himself with the various piles. "You can help me here Burrlo. Look through those stacks over by the window and look for anything dated from the Summer of the Orange Buttercup onwards." The mole simply returned a nod and set himself to his task. Burrlo was halfway through the first stack of papers and books before Rollo found the literature he was seeking. "Never mind, I've found them," he called.

The mole scratched his head puzzlingly, "Wot's ee Sandy koon Zurr?"

"Well, that in itself is a long story my apprentice. Tell you what, we'll go down to the kitchens and see if the cooks will allow us to have a few mushroom and onion pasties. Then I think we shall ask old Jube Stump for his best October Ale and I'll tell all."

The abbey itself was still bustling with some activity, Badgermum Auma was shooing the dibbuns off to their beds while others were finishing their supper in Cavern Hole. The coolness of the cellars was refreshing compared to the hot humid air of the abbey kitchens combined with the warmth of a midsummer's night. Jube Stump was sampling his latest batch of herbal tea when he spied the two visitors with a plate of mushroom and onion pasties dripping with vegetable gravy. "Evenin'," the cellarhog said. "What can I do ye for?"

"Ah Jube. A couple of tankards of October Ale please."

As Jube tendered to a huge wooden barrel he conversed with the recorder, "So what 'ave you two got there?" Rollo toyed with the thick book under his arm. "Well when I was sorting out my study today, look what I found." Jube took the book from his friend and read the title page with curiousity. He glanced up before handing the book to Burrlo and filling a tankard of ale for himself he sat down on his stool. "Sandokhan... now there's a name I 'aven't heard in many a season." Burrlo sipped his tankard of October ale before enquiring further. "You'm knowed 'im too?"

"Well young one, I did promise you a story," said Rollo as he pulled up a stool alongside the hedgehog. "Now pin back yur lugs, 'cause this story's a good un," said Jube as the recorder took up a narrative posture. "I suppose it all truly began with the Autumn of the Late Chestnut, for it was a very sad time for the abbey. Our warrior Matthias was dying from a long illness and made his son Mattimeo warrior of Redwall. After his father's death, Mattimeo became very withdrawn from those all around him; other abbeydwellers, his friends and even his own wife and son. A few season's later, from the silk lands of the far east, came a fox. Now foxes have a reputation around here for being very dishonest creatures. But Sandokhan was different, for he was a fox who was bound by a word seemingly forgotten by his kind; honour."


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK ONE - JIMA**

**1**

Extract from the diary of Tim Churchmouse, recorder of events at Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country.

_The Autumn of the Late Chestnut has almost drawn to a close and it is a sad time for the abbeydwellers. Last spring both Old Constance and Abbot Mordalfus passed away and now I fear to write that Matthias, father of Mattimeo, has fallen prey to a powerful illness. The apothecary and the infirmary sisters have tried potion and poultice with no clear success._

_Sister May our apothecary said it might just be old age catching up with our once strong and wise warrior. Mattimeo is taking it very hard and I must confess, I worry about my best friend's mental state. But I know he will be alright with my sister Tess and his son (my nephew) Martin to comfort him. Abbot Sedge, our new Redwall father has said that our will must be strong in times like these. But I have seen so many of our old friends come and go; Basil Stag Hare, Sir Harry the muse and even Orlando the Axe has left our abbey for the life of a badger lord at old Salamandastron. _

_But we cannot all be sad, sometimes we just have to take things as they come because that is the way of life. I'm sorry that I have nothing happy to write about, there is a sense of dread here. Dread that the next time the bells will sound shall be a death toll. I think I will leave my writing now, and see what I can do for Mattimeo and my sister. If you are ever passing Redwall, please come. We all need some cheering up. I know I do right now._

_Tim Churchmouse, Abbey Recorder_

The fire burned low in the sitting room of the gatehouse cottage as Sam Squirrel stood gazing into the dancing flames, shut off from the atmosphere around him. His trance was broken when his friend Elmtail placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder. "Are you alright Sam?" he asked. Sam shook his head slightly, "I just wish there was something I can do. I feel so helpless."

"We're not like the seasons friend, we can't go on forever. We all knew this day would come sooner or later,"

"It's not that, It's Matti," replied Sam. "Don't worry about Mattimeo, he's a warrior after all." Sam couldn't help but smile a little at his friend's remark. Just then, an infirmary mousemaid accompanied by Tess walked by with a pan full of cloth smeared with puss and phlegm. They strolled through the sitting room without saying a word. All eyes were studying them to see if they knew something the others didn't. But the infirmary mouse just opened the door casually and walked out into the still night towards the main abbey building. Tess closed the door and sighed heavily.

*

Upstairs, in the master bedroom surrounded by his family, Auma and Sister May, Matthias the warrior lay on the bed. His fur had turned a silvery grey, his whiskers and long beard adding to the haggard look of the once grand warrior mouse. He peered sadly through sunken eyes feeling his strength ebbing away. Cornflower could hide the tears for her husband no longer, she sobbed heavily and began weeping piteously. Matthias held out his paw to his wife as she knelt down next to him caressing it. "Do not grieve," the old mouse said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Soon I shall join Martin."

"I don't want you to go," Cornflower sniffed. Matthias stroked her ears lovingly, "Oh my dear Cornflower. You always loved me more than anyone. I'll always love you more than anyone." Cornflower rose from the bedside and kissed her husband on his elderly brow. Matthias then turned his gaze to his son who standing with his back to the door paws folded. "Mattimeo..." the old warrior called. Mattimeo approached his father's deathbed desperately trying to fight back the flood of tears staining his eyes and cheeks. "Come closer son, everything's getting darker."

Mattimeo then knelt down beside his father and took his paw. Matthias then placed his free paw to Mattimeo's face and stroked his whiskers. "Now you have to be brave, son. You're the warrior of Redwall now and my sword is yours. Trust in Martin and follow your heart. I have been... and always shall be... proud of... you." Matthias's voice trailed off as his paw fell from Mattimeo's face and landed limply on the mattress. His eyes drooped and closed slowly. Mattimeo gripped the lifeless paw tightly, as he fought through the wave of shock he uttered, "I love you father."

The great badger Auma stepped towards the now lifeless form and raised the bedclothes to cover the body. "I'll call for a stretcher," she said as Sister May accompanied her from the room. Mattimeo raised himself from his fathers' deathbed and exited the room without saying a word. Out on the landing he looked up and saw his wife Tess, her face a picture of concern. She stepped forward and took her husband by the paw. "Is he sleeping now?" she asked. Mattimeo nodded solemnly as he embraced Tess and, unable to fight the feeling of immense grief, broke down in tears and wept freely on her shoulder.

All the beasts that were present downstairs looked towards Auma as she broke the news. "We have just come from his bedside. Matthias, warrior of Redwall, is dead." A sigh of mourning rose from everybeast present. Auma then turned to Cynthia Bankvole, "You know what to do." The abbey bell-ringer just nodded and left the gatehouse cottage. Upon closing the heavy door, Cynthia sighed heavily with sadness. The walk to the bell tower seemed more arduous and difficult. Just as she walked past the orchard she bumped into Tim Churchmouse. The kind recorder looked into the bankvoles' tear stained eyes and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry," Tim whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Far to the east of Mossflower country, through the Badlands and the World's Edge Mountains and across the Cerres Ocean lies the great continental landmass of Osea. There on the far eastern side of that continent, sandwiched between the East Sea and the endless waters of the Emerald Ocean lies the island kingdom of Jima. Legend says that this kingdom was old when Lord Brocktree was young. The kingdom itself was split into three island domains, Yoshino Island in the north, Jinkai Island to the south and the Mochizuki domain in the centre; the largest of the three islands. Everyday and night, all three domains were watched by the Shogun's elite; the much feared and respected warrior order of the Samurai. Although the moon had risen over Mossflower country, the sun shone high in the sky over Jima. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom only to have their small pink leaves blown from their branches with the light autumn breeze.

*

The great hare Akito Krinz was part of this legendary order. His appearance was proof he had faced many a battle, with a long scar covering his left eye socket and half of his right ear was missing. Not only that, it was rumoured he once wielded the most ancient and powerful sword known throughout the land, the Starfire Katana. One season, he decided that the warrior's life was too much for him and dedicated his life to teaching budding warriors the way of the sword.

Sandokhan the fox was one of these budding warriors. He sparred with his friend, the otter Wataru, using wooden bokkens for you were not considered a full samurai until you earned a real katana sword. Wood clonked on wood as the pair parried and dodged each other's blows. Akito stood with his paws folded as he watched the pair duel. On one advance, Wataru was caught off guard as Sandokhan's wooden sword whacked against his left shoulder. Wataru yelped with pain as the fox tended to his friend, overcome by guilt. "Sorry Wataru. Are you alright?"

The otter then made a lunge for Sandokhan and bowled him over to the ground. The pair then rough housed together as Master Krinz applauded slowly chuckling. "Hehehe. A little sloppy but an interesting technique Wataru!" The pair then raised themselves from the ground dusting off their giis. Krinz turned to Sandokhan. "You must let go of any feeling for remorse when you are in battle Sandokhan. If he were an enemy armed with a real sword you'd be dead by now."

The fox bowed respectfully to the battle scarred hare. "Yes master. Sorry master."

"You shouldn't be. The initial attack move you did would've severed the paw off. I'm surprised you didn't see that coming Wataru. Your eyes must've given you away."

"But Master, if I close my eyes I cannot fight!"

"Become unpredictable. Strike from your subconscious mind. Even the most skilled opponent shall fall from a move that has no history or reference. The moves created through your own individual essence may surprise even yourself." The wise hare could see that his students were deep in thought as they pondered over his advice. A smile passed over his scarred face. "Now come you two, we must get prepared for lunch. Wataru, go to the well and fetch some water. Sandokhan go get the rice and don't waste the day away chatting to Ritsuko. I know you have a fondness for her but do not let that get in the way of your duty."

The pair both bowed again to their mentor and replied in unison, "Yes master."

*

The sword school was nothing more than a big mansion house on the banks of a fast flowing river. Sandokhan looked quite the comical figure, donning his conical straw hat and wooden sandals, as he treaded gingerly through the heavily irrigated rice paddies on the opposite side of the river. He lost his footing and fell sideways into the shallow waters. Just as he started to correct himself, a paw was extended in help towards him. "What's this? A young samurai that can't keep his balance?" Sandokhan tilted the straw hat upwards as he looked into the gentle eyes of a radiant vixen.

He took the paw gently as she helped the budding warrior back on his footpaws. "Hello Ritsuko. How are you today?" The vixen smiled, "Fine thank you. I take it Master Krinz has sent you to me for some reason."

"Oh yes, a sack of rice, er, please," replied Sandokhan, trying to hide his blushing face under the rim of his hat.

_Whack!_

Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his neck. He turned round to see Wataru tossing a small pebble up in the air and catching it with a single paw. "Ho there, mate. Are you going to talk with her all day? May I remind you that our master has given us duties to perform." A hedgehog maid named Lotus approached them bearing a burlap sack full to the rim with dry rice grain. She slumped the heavy load on the ground in front of Sandokhan. The fox bowed respectfully to the maiden before he started heaving it in the direction of the otter. Sandokhan grunted with exertion as sweat dripped off his brow.

Wataru hoisted the two heavy water buckets with both paws, knowing well that they would have to climb the fabled stone staircase back up to the dojo, a hundred and ninty steps. Already fatigued from their sparring match, the weight of their burdens took their tolls on the pair having to rest four times on the way up the seemingly never ending stone steps. However their efforts were rewarded with the welcoming sight of the mansion dojo. As they entered the massive front hall a sinister looking ferret walked past them, eying the fox moodily. As they crossed paths the ferret sneered one word at Sandokhan, "Gaijin!"

Sandokhan glared at the ferret as he exited the mansion into the late autumn day. He nudged his friend, "What is his problem?"

"I think it has something to do with your blood heritage, seeing as you great grand sire was once a corsair," the otter replied. "That's no excuse! Alright, he might've served under one of the most vile sea rats who'd ever lived. But I have as much right to learn here as you do, friend."

As they continued on their way to the dojo's larder, Wataru comforted his friend. The otter could sense that his friend was greatly upset at the ferret Jagee's remark. In Jima, _gaijin _can mean many things than just _outsider_.


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

Out on the heaving waves of the Great East Sea, a flotilla of massive galleons travelled eastward being propelled by the winds and tides. On the quarterdeck of the flagship a big stocky built black rat stood over an assembly of his most fearsome fighters. His right paw had been severed and was replaced by one made of brass and steel . He was very intelligent and ordered an air of decorum from his followers. Meaning that they were to speak and pronounce words properly, Ikkit Claw despised searat patois. Surrounded by a host of searats clad in grubby rusting armour, their master peered out at the mass of murders and plunderers assembled on the deck below him. At the back, stood a group of brutish ginormous creatures. Sinew and muscle bulged from their powerful physiques adding to the ferocity of their appearances. These creatures were clad in more heavier armour than their smaller counterparts, but nevertheless still in the same poor quality. This was Ikkit Claw's army, the Stormvermin.

Massive pennants and banners, scrawled in their native language along with visages of a horned rat, fluttered on the sea breeze. Claw breathed the sea air deeply before addressing his horde. "My brothers in murder, my congratulations to you for a very successful plundering of the principality of Lanka. You crushed the Maharajah's army as if they were insects! We will be arriving at the Mochizuki domain of Jima in only a few days. And I know that all of you are more hungry for slaughter than ever before. So rest while you can for we will have much to do when land hoves into view."

There was a massive cheer from those assembled. Claw smiled at the prospect of more plunder, trinkets and land. More than that, he had his followers in a berserk frenzy with the promise of slaughter. The captain of his bodyguard an evil looking stormvermin rat named Gash praised his warlord master. "They're in high spirits, Lord. If this Jima place is as much as a pushover as Lanka we'll take all three islands in very short order indeed."

"Do not underestimate your enemy Gash. This order of the Samurai is supposed to be very relentless in their resolve. I once heard their sword strokes are as fast as the wind and can sever a creature from head to crotch in one blow. So it is better to urge on the side of caution. However, I leave total control of the army to you as I have always done," Claw muttered to his guard captain.

"Thank you my Lord."

The maniacal rat summoned the ship's boson with his false claw. A young searat scurried to the warlord and saluted smartly. "Send a message to the rest of the fleet. We will travel eastward for one more day, then we shall drop anchor off the coast of the Mochizuki domain. I want all captains and commanders to be present. Have you got that?"

"Yes sir!" the boson replied. The sea rat scurried along the deck until he reached a chest beneath the foremast. He produced two small red and white flags and ran to the aft of the ship. There he stood on the aft guardrail and started waving them in a combination of arm movements to the other ships trailing in the flagship's wake.

*

On the banks of the river Oda behind the dojo, a small party of novices stood in the shallows spearing fish with their bokkens. Both Wataru and Sandokhan sat on a large overhanging rock on the bank watching the fishing while sucking on their pipes of herbal mixture. The fox savoured the sweet tasting smoke in his mouth before expelling it in a thin plume of blue-grey that danced on the breeze. "Mmm, Bungler's Bane. The sweetest tasting leaf in all of the domain." The otter looked over in the direction the fishing party and shook his head as he commented on the proceedings. "Ah, they're doing it wrong," he raised himself and shouted at the novices "Ahoy mates! You're doing it all wrong. Let a proper waterdog show you how it's done!"

With that, Wataru shed his gii and handed it to Sandokhan before he dived head first into the flowing water. All present stood on the bank watching the waters nonplussed. After a few short moments the otter showed his head above water with a moderately large carp clamped between his teeth. He swam against the current until he reached the river bank, where he took the carp from his mouth and dropped it on the ground.

All of the novices gathered around the floundering creature, it's mouth opened and closed as the fish fought to breathe. A young mouse named Ryu praised the otter, "Wow Wataru, with a fish that big we can have a quintuple treat tonight."

"But there are six of us," said Sandokhan as he joined the others on the bank, throwing Wataru's gii at the otter. "Is there any chance of it becoming a sextuple treat?" The novices looked at the fox in confusion. Sandokhan started to feel embarrassed, he was about to rectify himself when Wateru held his sides as he shook with laughter, water droplets flew from his sleek coat. The other novices joined in, even Sandokhan couldn't help but smile. Just then a mighty screech rang out over the serenity and merriment of the six friends. They looked upward and saw a great eagle swoop over their heads. The massive bird perched itself on the broad windowsill of Master Krinz's dormitory, with a wooden tube grasped in it's massive talon.

The hare looked up from his calligraphy and took the tube from the eagle and read the rolled parchment, written in Jima's native script.

_"Enemy abroad. Triad to assemble immediately._

_Come armed and tread softly."_

Supper that evening was a strange affair with the absence of their teacher. However, the meal was taken with the usual array of pleasantries and light conversation as they all knelt at the low dinner table. Wateru's carp was the centrepiece, garnished with bamboo chutes, water chestnuts, peppers, bean sprouts and drizzled lightly in a sweet sauce made from honey, coriander leaves and lemon juice. A very young mousemaid called Tigerlilly sat next to Ryu, who was demolishing his portion of carp on a bed of hot white rice with a pair chopsticks. The young one eyed the two bokkens thrust into the novice's linen belt. "Why do you have two swords Ryu?"

"It's just my style of fighting Tigerlilly. With two swords I can attack and defend at the same time and if one of my paws got cut off I can still fight. It's also good if I have to fight multiple opponents," the mouse replied. "I'm finished," said Sandokhan and he rose to his footpaws and bowed his head to the others who were still eating. "If anybeast asks where I am, I'll be at the temple on the hill," he added. As the others ate, they didn't seem to notice the absence of Jagee the ferret.

*

Night had fallen and the stars shone like white gemstones forming constellations in the blackish blue sky as crickets chirruped noisily. Jagee was not taking in the natural splendour of the night time, he conversed in hushed tones with a vicious looking rat wrapped in a swirling cloak of exquisite darkness and a leather mask shrouding his vicious visage. "Even if your master does make landfall, he won't be able to take the Niji Gate without savage resistance. But that's where I think I can help you out," said Jagee. "So we have a deal?" enquired the rat. "When Claw rules here, there's something I want."

"Gold? Gems?"

The ferret spat at the list of suggestions, "I don't want any of that worthless rubbish! Rumours are circulating round the dojo that our master is the Shogun's Chief Head-taker. If this is true, I want his sword."

"Harharhar, a sword? Yer must be joking!"

Jagee hit the rat on the side of his head with the flat of his wooden bokken, the ferret's voice seethed with contempt. "Keep your voice down, fool! That's right his sword, are your ears made of cloth?" The rat held the side of his snout as he glared at the ferret who continued to explain. "Our swords are the reason why we Samurai are so proud, they are part of our very soul and if I were to possess the fabled Starfire katana, my power and status would be absolute throughout the kingdom."

"I cud get it fer yer now if yer want."

"Don't waste your efforts. Master Krinz is an expert swordsbeast, he'll sever you in two with just one stroke," said Jagee. "Ha! Yer wouldn't believe 'ow many times I've 'eard that un," the rat replied.

"Do not underestimate the resolve of the Samurai, rat. To us warfare is an art and we've become exceedingly efficient at it."

As the meeting ended, the rat sharpened his pair of skinning daggers and tested the sharpness of the blades by running claws along the cutting edges before licking the bloodstains clean.

Meanwhile under the same sky, Sandokhan made his way along a short dusty path heading south towards an ancient temple in the gently sloping foothills of a vast mountain. The architecture was similar to that of the dojo, sloping slate roofs with arching stone fishes on the corners of the roof beam where the adjacent slopes met. The fox slipped off his wooden sandals and placed them outside the entrance of the temple.

As he entered, the powerful smell of incense and wild flowers filled his nostrils and the sound of the monks chanting their mantras was heard more clearly. One monk, a stoat dressed in a long yellow and red gown, approached the fox and bowed. "Welcome Sandokhan. Tin-Jin has been expecting you."

"I had a feeling he was," the fox smiled.

"May I offer you some butter tea?"

"No thank you, I just ate," Sandokhan replied. The tinkling sound of tiny bell was heard behind them and there, accompanied by his two aides, stood the old blind mouse. Tin-Jin was old, very old. His beard was so long that one of his aides had to pick it up off the floor and carry it behind him. He carried a great walking staff which could also be used as a bow staff. The old mouse wore a pair of heavy brass studs in both ears making the bottom of them elongated. The fox's heart leapt with joy at the sight of his friend and he embraced him. "Hehehe, hello Sandokhan my lad!" Tin-jin chuckled. "Come, let us proceed to my sanctum. I do not wish to disturb the brothers while in prayer."

Tin-Jin's sanctum was out round the back of the temple. Here was the old mouse's private mediation space, next to a stone garden. The tinkle of wind chimes adding to the ambiance and peace of the cool autumn night. All four beast sat under an ornate gazebo, as Tin-Jin sipped at a small cup of herbal tea. "Is your mind troubled Sandokhan?" the old mouse asked. The fox knelt opposite to Tin-Jin as he voiced his concerns. "Well... graduation's in two days and I was thinking, what if I'm not ready? I mean, to actually go to battle when called."

"All Samurai must answer the call, my friend. Do you feel that Master Krinz's training is not preparing you enough?"

"Oh no, it's not that Tin-Jin. It's the thought of wielding a real sword that I can actually kill beasts with. It's a very daunting thought," Sandokhan explained. One of Tin-Jin's aides, a squirrel poured another small cup full of tea which Tin-Jin offered to the fox. "Have some of this tea, it'll clear your mind." Sandokhan looked at the blind mouse apprehensively. "Do you know if I'm going to take it?"

"I wouldn't be very enlightened if I didn't know!"

"But I have a choice to take it or not,"

"You didn't come here to make a choice. You already made the choice when you joined the dojo. You're here so I can help you understand why you made the choice."

The budding Samurai took the small cup and sipped at the hot liquid. "If you have doubts young one, remember the first two noble truths. Firstly, existence is suffering and secondly, the cause of suffering is desire. In this case, your enemy's desire is to conquer this land and to destroy everything you have accomplished. Samurai are not bullies or murderers. They are protectors and you must be strong, for I see dark things in the days ahead."

Sandokhan raised himself from the floor and bowed at the ancient mouse. "Thank you for the tea. I will meditate on your advice Tin-Jin."


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

Also that same night, on the heaving seas to the west of the Mochizuki domain Ikkit Claw's flagship _Black Coral, _along with five others, sat at anchor on the high tide. In the captain's cabin, the rat warlord was surrounded by the captains of the remaining ships. Lanterns filled with fireflies donned the walls illuminating the cabin in a dim glow. On the table directly in front of them were old charts, stained creamy yellow by the onset of time. Claw rapped his metal claw heavily on the tabletop, bringing the meeting to order. "Thank you all for coming. I will now go over the final strategy for the invasion," he began running his normal claw over the drawn ley-lines on the parchments. "Listen carefully; Shraggs and Bloodclaw will take the _Sharkblood _and the _Gabool's Folley _and sail to the southern domain of Jinkai. Meanwhile, Venomtail and Drogg will take their ships and take the northern island. That only leaves my ship and the _Condor_ to take the Mochizuki domain."

Shraggs, the captain of the _Sharkblood_, voiced his concerns keeping a sense of decorum in the presence of his master, "Honoured Claw, would you be able to take the largest Island with just two ships of troops?"

"That's where the second part of my plan comes to fruition. When the two smaller islands are dominated I will ask that a garrison of no more than ten score shall remain behind. However, I will require all your wearet scorpion riders to proceed to the Mochizuki domain once the islands to the north and south are secure. With them we'll create a pincer movement and grind down enemy forces behind the Niji gate."

"Can the spy be trusted?" Drogg, captain of the _Seasnake_ enquired. "The ferret? I think he knows what'll happen if he betrays me."

"He does, oh wise one." Mangetail, Claw's seer stepped forward from the shadows, dressed in a sweeping grey robe and a leather skull cap donned with ram's horns. "These fools cannot hope to stand against the mighty resolve of the all powerful Ikkit Claw! If you do not mind me saying so Lord."

Claw features twisted into a maniacal smile at his seer's gutless grovelling. "And you Mangetail, are your visions clear? Will victory be assured?"

"I predict that this kingdom will give great plenty to us. The foraging will be plentiful and all of those left alive will beg on their knees on the same day. Begging for their homeland that they have lost to the powerful Claw," the seer reassured his master.

"I like the way your foul mind works Mangetail. Now my captains return to your ships and proceed with your orders. We shall make sail at sunrise."

As Drogg's row boat headed back to the _Seasnake_, he uttered nothing but contempt towards the warlord's seer while berating his oarsbeast. Claw wasn't in earshot so his voice returned to searat patois, ripe and abusive. "Row faster, put yer back into it. By the fang I 'ate that Mangetail! It makes me sick ter me stommick to see that tail-end suck up ter Master Claw! What about us, 'is real servants eh? Huh, we're the ones who do all the work!"

As the sun rose in the east, all six vessels hauled anchor. Two headed northward, another two southward and the remaining ships continued to plow on their course dead east.

*

Sandokhan lay on his futon bed reading the third volume of his great grandfather's memoirs by candlelight. The first book of his great grandfathers' diary was written in the script of the western lands, which he understood fluently as well as Jimanese script. The pages were illustrated with beautiful depictions of rolling lands, mountains, castles, fortresses, vast forests, plants, fungi - there were even maps. The faint sound of footsteps caused Sandokhan to look up from his book. Blowing out the candle he rose to his footpaws and crept to the dormitory door, hoping that his activity wouldn't wake his fellow students. The door slid open with a slight scraping noise.

The next thing Sandokhan saw were the piercing eyes of Master Krinz. The hare was not taken aback even the slightest, "I knew you were awake. I saw the glow of your candle," said Krinz softly. Sandokhan sniffed the air curiously, "Master, I smell blood."

"Yes, some fool thought he could defeat me in single combat. I hope he gets reincarnated as a fly or a worm."

"An enemy Master, is war coming?" The great battle scarred hare did not answer. Instead his teacher walked further down the corridor in the direction of his bedchamber. If the fox had looked closely he would have noticed the two skinning knives thrust into the hare's waistband.

*

The next morning news had reached the dojo that the dismembered remains of a rat was found in a back alley of Edu village, the nearest town to the dojo. Being infuriated at the news of his contact, Jagee fixed a steel bolt to a small paw-held crossbow. He was going to settle the matter of who would own the Starfire katana once and for all. He heard pawsteps heading in the direction of the dormitory, he quickly leaned against the wall next to the door as he listened to the voices of the passer byes. "Come on Shinji, do you expect me to believe that?"

"That's what I heard Masaru."

"That fox? I only thought a blade like that could only be passed on by right of blood,"

"Well it sort of explains why Master Krinz opened this dojo, doesn't it? I mean he has no family of his own, and who knows how many generations have been under his teaching and he still didn't find anybeast worthy. He must see something special in him. Potential or something like that,"

" Yes, but a fox of all creatures! It's sound's a bit strange,"

"Who were you expecting to get it? Jagee?"

"Hahahaha! Definatly not Jagee. I mean he's got to be the most repugnant student at this dojo!"

"True, however I've seen you spar with him and his skill is considerably higher than yours,"

"I can take Jagee, I'm not scared of him!"

The voices faded away as the two novices walked down the corridor. Jagee sat teeth clenched with furious anger. The fox! The gaijin spawn of a corsair and a thief would inherit the fabled sword from the great Akito Krinz, not him. "I'll kill him," he spat out loud to himself, "I'll _kill_ him!"

Sandokhan was in the dojo's gymnasium practising his sword techniques, he thrust and slashed at the air while switching his fighting stance with each move as if adapting to fight a real opponent. When his father first left him there when he was two seasons out of infancy, Sandokhan became a apt pupil. He had listened and trained and practised throughout his whole life living there. He had his back turned to the door as it suddenly slid open with a loud thud. Sandokhan at first ignored the sound, but lost his train of thought when a gruff voice bellowed out, "Gaijin!"

The fox immediately knew who it was, "Not now Jagee." Sandokhan swivelled his whole body around only to find his nose a hair length away from the point of the crossbow tip. He froze on the spot like a rigid statue. "As usual you dismiss me like a beggar asking for a coin!"

"What's this all about and what's the crossbow for? If you think you can defeat me then use your bokken," the fox replied. Jagee struck out a savage blow with the crossbow butt that connected sharply with Sandokhan's stomach. He slumped to the floor resting on his side gasping for air, his bokken clenched tightly in his paw. "You idiot," Jagee spat at the fox. "I don't care about warriors' codes, honour or any of that philosophical rubbish Krinz spoon feeds us! I only care about claiming what is rightfully mine."

The fox looked absolutely confused as to the matter Jagee was speaking. "I don't know what you're talking about Jagee," Sandokhan protested. Jagee stood over him, crossbow bolt aimed at his head. "You surely must know, the Starfire katana is to be yours on graduation day! That's my sword!"

Sandokhan saw his chance, he swung his bokken as hard as he could against Jagee's kneecap. The ferret released the trigger as he screamed in pain, the bolt missed Sandokhan's head by inches. "Stop it," said the fox as he rose from the floor, "you're acting like a fool."

Jagee raised himself to his footpaws as he pulled his bokken free of the waistband on his gii. He winced in pain as he squatted into an attack stance while continuing to berate Sandokhan. "You're the dishonourable scum born of a corsair and a vixen-thief, you don't deserve to inherit that sword. Die!" Jagee then charged head long at the fox, wooden sandals making clacking noises as they thudded against the hard floor. His bokken was hoisted high above his head then he made a downward slash. Sandokhan mustered all his agility to dodge the attack with a quick sidestep motion. He whirled his bokken making it connect with the ferret's left eye.

_Crack!_

The bokken smashed with the force of the impact, leaving several large chunks of splintered wood in Jagee's face. The one he screamed from the most was the piece embedded in his left eye socket. For a second rage compensated for the shock of pain as Jagee tried to bring himself to his footpaws. "I going to, ugh, rip you... to pe- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrghhh!" With that, he fell to the floor trying to pick out the large splinters. Sandokhan stood over the ferret, face twisted with scorn, "All this time I tried to treat you as my friend. Well no more Jagee. No more!" With that the fox carried what was left of his weapon in his paw as the exited the gymnasium.

*

On the western coast of the southern island of Jinkai, the sea otters of the port hamlet of Kimon were busy evacuating all who lived there. Ships had come into the port saying that they had seen a flotilla heading in from Lanka in the west. Everybeast there had heard at what happened in Lanka and were fearing the worst. The head of the otter sea guard, a strong male called Ken, watched the horizon from the crows nest of his ship the _Heart of the Ocean _through a spyglass. He scanned the horizon a dozen times until he saw two ships like dots on the waves. The otter crawled down the rigging where he rang the ship's bell, the signal for impending danger.

"Get the young uns out o' 'ere now. I see two of 'em comin' this way! Defence volunteers and otters, to arms," he bellowed over the melee of readiness. Pikes, scimitars, katanas, spears, javelins, bows and quivers were given out with haste. Ken saw this delay as enough time to formulate a plan, but it would still be an agonising long wait. The sun was setting by the time the ships got into range of the archers. Soaking their barbed shafts with lamp oil the defenders set light to them as they stringed their bows. "We'll burn their ships ter cinders afore they even reach port, steady!"

Every archer took aim, the heat from the flames made made their brows sweat feverishly. "Loose!" The flaming shafts filled the sky like a bright orange cloud, some found their targets while others fell in the ocean. They could see the crew of the ship putting out the flames on the port midships. "Take us in closer," Shraggs shrieked over the dilly dally upon deck. "Stan' by for landin'! All soldiers and crew to arms!"

The deck was soon swarming with armoured Stormvermin troops armed to the fangs with cutlasses, machetes and curved scimitars. The wearets came up from below decks, garbed in full armour. They stood behind the Stormvermin as another volley came towards them from the shore. "Shields up!" bellowed Shraggs. Their was a short garbled noise of fumbling metal before everybeast on deck had their shield up in front of thier faces. The volley found nothing but metal as all the shafts bounced off the heavy steel tower shields and fell into the sea.

Ken looked on bewildered, his strategy with the fire arrows didn't work and there was too little oil to go round for a third volley. He looked back at all who were present on the quayside, "This is it, archers do everything yer can. Everybeast else get yer blade an' a shield an' prepare yerselves."

Suddenly loud bangs rang out over the waters like a hundred claps of thunder sounding at once and several of the defenders fell down dead simultaneously. The remainder of Ken's force crouched on the floor, trying to make sense of what had happened. "Hell's teeth, what was that attack? It was like molten metal flying towards us!"

The ships were now close enough to make landfall, nets dropped from the deck rails as the Stormvermin started climbing down them at a rapid pace. While wearets jumped over the rails and landed in a clang as they ploughed towards the defensive line. The invasion of Jima had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Graduation day had arrived at the dojo and everybeast was in high spirits. Today was the day they were going to be made full warriors of the samurai order. Jagee had spent the night in the infirmary with his injuries. The left side of his face obscured by bandage dressings. The healer had said that he would never be able to see out of his left eye again. Akito Krinz was wrapping the katanas in coloured silk, each one was masterfully crafted from the finest steel of his own personal forge. As light as feathers and can cut through armour with ease; the most beautiful swords in the civilized world. His pupils were very lucky to receive a Krinz sword.

In the late morning all students in the senior class were asked to come up to Master Krinz's dormitory. There, surrounded by his students, the tattered hare sat cross-legged with his back to his prayer shrine, with an array of differently coloured silk packages, each containing a katana and the shorter wakizashi swords. Krinz looked at the array of faces staring back at him. Like every graduation Krinz was so proud to have raised them yet sad to see them all leave. "Today, you are about to receive a distinctive honour. From today, you will have no more use for your bokkens. What lies at my feet are the badges of status that will elevate you from the levels of other warriors. But remember, what I am to give you are_ tools_, not_ toys_. Whether they can be used for either good or evil depends on the will of the beast who wields them." Krinz lifted the first sword and held it out in front of him calling out the name of the creature who would receive it. "Shinji..." a young squirrel rose from his floor and knelt in front of his master. Krinz placed the silk package into the squirrel's paws. Shinji then rose again and bowed to his master, thanking his teacher for the years of guidance. The old hare then followed suit with the others. "Masaru... Wataru... Ryu... Jagee." Shinji spoke up in concern, "Master, er, if I may? Sandokhan didn't get a sword."

"Indeed he didn't, for I have something very special," with that he rose from the floor and opened the door of a grand wooden weapons cabinet. He produced a red velvet package embossed with the shape of a star constellation in black material. "Sandokhan..."

The fox rose to his footpaws and approached his master trembling with anticipation. "You are to receive the blade that our first Shogun forged in the old days for the mouse samurai Kenji before he achieved godhood. I have never raised a family and I see great promise in you. Wield it with utmost and reverent pride." The fox unwrapped the package carefully. The Starfire katana was an object of beauty and sublime craftsmanship. The red scabbard was encrusted with seven small diamonds forming the shape of the constellation Southern Cross. The small oval hilt was made from gold, the velvet lining of the grip criss-crossed and overlapped making a row of rhombus shapes done its length, a fine weapon indeed. Murmurs and whispers spread like wildfire.

"The rumours were true,"

"Yes, indeed they are,"

"Does that mean... he's..."

Sandokhan looked vaguely at Krinz, "Master, I cannot accept this. This sword asks duties I cannot perform. I can't be the Shogun's Head-taker, there must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake Sandokhan," the hare replied. "I didn't forge a sword for you for a reason. Take it." The fox looked distant for a second as he remembered Tin-Jin's advice, "Samurai are not bullies or murderers. They are protectors and you must be strong, for I see dark things in the days ahead." Sandokhan then tucked the sword into his waistband. "I accept this great honour," he said in a sturdy and confident voice. There was an applause from all others excluding Jagee, who was not at all moved by the scene.

Afterwards, the graduates lounged around in the slightly overcast afternoon as they displayed their swords to the junior novices. All the young ones were in awe at the beautifully crafted blades. The rippling effect of the steel and the keen cutting edges and the comfortable pawgrips. However Sandokhan was not with the others, he was at the fringes of a bamboo forest displaying his sword to Ritsuko. The vixen adored her friend's blade. "Is that really the Starfire katana? It's gorgeous, just gorgeous. I'd be so proud if I had a blade that magnificent. May I?"

Sandokhan passed the blade to Ritsuko who unsheathed it in one swift motion. She balanced it in her paw while tracing the thin blood channel with her claw. She then hoisted it and the blade disappeared in twirl above her head. Sandokhan was taken aback by the vixen's skill. She then squat into an attack stance and severed several bamboo stalks with ease. As the stalks fell with a loud creaking noise, she sheathed the sword back into it's scabbard and passed it back to Sandokhan. "Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?"

"My father taught me,"

"Your father was Samurai?"

"Yes, but I do not feel comfortable talking about it," she replied. Sandokhan thought to lighten her mood a little. "Speaking of fathers, I was just about to go and see mine. Would you like to walk with me a little?" Ritsuko smiled slightly, "All right."

As they walked on the path westward towards a township nestled in a valley, the pair conversed about Sandokhan's new position of status. "When is it going to be made official?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean when are you officially going to be made Head-taker?"

"Oh, er, tomorrow. Master Krinz and Tin-Jin are going to escort me to the Shogun's pagoda and also to make sure I don't make a fool of myself in front of his lordship." Ritsuko giggled lightly at her friend's remark. "Hehe. This is why I enjoy your company Sandy. You make me smile so much." Sandokhan blushed furiously from ear tip to tail and twiddled his paws awkwardly. "You don't need to worry. I'm sure you will do his Lordship proud."

Ritsuko had departed from Sandokhan's company further up the path, saying she had to get back to her duties. Along the dusty streets the good creatures were busying themselves with their daily concerns. The fox was somewhat embarrassed with nearly every creature bowing respectfully to him as they eyed the katana. Sandokhan's father lived in a modest dwelling on the edge of the village. It was nothing more than a small cottage made from wood and dead bamboo stalks built on a foundation of stone. The fox knocked heavily on the door, there was pause followed by the shuffling of paws before the door opened. Sandokhan's father, Christos, was a venerable looking fox. His fur was still orange-brown but grey fur was starting to show in his roots.

Sandokhan uttered one word, "Dad." Christos took some time to recognise the creature before him. "Sandokhan?"

"It's me father, I've come home." Both father and son then embraced each other. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home after graduation? I would've prepared your old room. Well don't stand out there until winter rolls around, come on in!" Once inside father and son conversed over supper and Sandokhan related his stories of growing up with Master Krinz. Sandokhan's mother, the vixen Nanya, died after his first year out of infancy and his three brothers had left the village to fight sea rats in the coast guard, but none returned. Christos examined his son's blade, his eyes brimming with tears of joy. "Head-taker? Your mother would've been so proud and your brothers would have been so jealous! I take it you've heard about Jinkai?"

"No, what's happening?"

"Jinkai has fallen! The sea guard weren't able to hold them and now they're overrunning the entire island. Rumours are saying that Yoshino in the north is in no better state and that an army of rats were seen coming ashore west of here."

At that point, Sandokhan remembered the night in the passageway with his master and he recalled the scent of blood. There was an enemy and war wasn't just coming - it had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

The Shogun of Jima, the great badger Lon, was known as a great protector of his subjects. His rule was stern, but fair. None of his good-beasts were under the whip or the chain, they were free to live as they wanted. However the one thing Lon demanded out of his Samurai above all things was loyalty. The great badger lived in a fabled palace built from white limestone with a pagoda tower spiralling into the heavens. The palace had its own allotments for growing crops, the Shogun's personal forge for making weapons and a most magnificent oriental stone garden for meditation and spiritual healing.

The massive throne room was donned by silk drapes hanging off the walls, with brass ornaments burning incense over the high beams of the door frames. The council of the triad were three great warriors from each island. The sea otter Ken was one of the triad, however having heard of the distressing news from Jinkai in the south, it seemed Ken would never participate in another meeting. Also with Krinz hanging up his sword and a replacement about to be sworn in, it seemed the perfect time for Claw to launch an attack.

Lon was in an audience with Krinz and an albino wolf named Fujokai, the last remaining members of the triad. Fujokai's strength was in the bow. He had become such a master of the art that acts of his daring and skill were legendary throughout Yoshino province. The wolf however was not in a happy mood. Having Krinz to appoint a fox as his successor was unprecedented and the news of Claw's troops landing in Yoshino unsettled him even more.

"One of your students?" the wolf spat at Krinz, "How can you even justify such a decision?"

"Sandokhan perceives much and he is a most promising student,"

"Is he even aware of the responsibility about to be thrust unto him?"

Lon rapped the armrest of his throne with a heavy paw. "Friends, please. I know you have doubts Fujokai but Akito has never let me down before. I trust his judgement and so should you, my bow." Lon then turned his gaze to Krinz, "Is your successor prepared yet Akito? I would like to see him now."

Tin-Jin stood with his two aides as Sandokhan emerged from behind a dressing screen, every inch of him a fearsome sight. He was clad in Samurai armour, mainly fashioned from thick leather with plates of metal overlapping the gaps in the layers. The greaves, pauldrons and gauntlets were studded, while the cuirass was covered in a thick coat with lotus flowers embossed on the fabric. Sandokhan adjusted the gold sash across his chest with the Starfire katana fastened securely to his waist. "How does it feel wearing armour?" asked Tin-Jin.

"It feels quite strange. But it doesn't make me feel fatigued at all," the fox replied. The blind mouse smiled, "that's a good sign. But I'd prepare myself mentally now. I can hear Fujokai coming." Sure enough the white wolf stood in the sunlight of the slightly cloudy morning. "Come fox," he called. Tin-Jin placed a reassuring paw on Sandokhan's shoulder. "Sandy, ahhh, good luck!"

The fox then stepped out into the courtyard and followed Fujokai towards the pagoda. "Have you ever been in the presence of a Shogun before, vulpine?" asked Fujokai, his voice had a hint of authority.

"Actually now that you men-"

"Why do you use a string of words when only one will do?" Fujokai growled.

"No," Sandokhan replied knowing it was better not to annoy the wolf. As Sandokhan was escorted down a corridor to the throne room Fujokai expressed the importance of etiquette. "Speak only when spoken to, if he stands you must bow, if he bows you must bow lower. If your intentions prove false you will be cut down by the blade you carry. Is that clear?"

"Yes," replied Sandokhan.

The massive wooden doors slid open revealing Lon sat in his throne holding a mighty double-pawed dai-katana. With his old teacher stood to his right. "Remember what I told you," Fujokai voiced through the side of his snout. Sandokhan bowed respectfully to the great looming badger who had beckoned him to approach.

Sandokhan treaded gingerly towards Lon. Inside the fox began to feel out of place amid the regal splendour of his surroundings. A total fool hobbling in all that armour. He bowed once more in front of the badger and then knelt before him. Lon then unsheathed the massive dai-katana and placed the flat of the slightly curved blade on Sandokhan's shoulder. "Akito Krinz, can you vouch the loyalty of this beast?"

"His loyalty is absolute and his faith is strong," the battle scarred hare replied. "Sandokhan, disciple of Akito Krinz, your former master has vouched for your loyalty but I must hear it from your own lips. Will you follow me even if the path you must tread meant your demise?"

"Yes,"

"Will you follow me to flames, will you follow me to darkness, will you follow me to the grave?"

"Yes,"

"Rise." The great badger lifted the massive sword and pointed it's stabbing edge towards the fox. Sandokhan then rose to his footpaws, his eyes level with those of Lon. "Shed your right gauntlet and grasp my blade." The fox did as he was bidden, he grimaced slightly in pain as he felt the cutting edge slice lightly into his paw. Now Sandokhan had to recite an oath that Tin-Jin had taught him only hours before. The old mouse had made sure that Sandokhan knew it word for word. "I, Sandokhan, son of Christos and Nanya offer my blood and soul to the service of my Shogun. For the noble truth for which he stands; one great cause for the hope and future of all Jima." He then pulled his clenched paw free of the blade, his blood smearing the edge. The pledge now a blood oath. "Then I hear by accept you Sandokhan into the circle of the triad. My head-taker, my sword!"

*

On the western coast of Mochizuki, the Stormvermin captain Gash stood among the corpses of dead beasts; formally defenders of the western coastline. The wearets had done most of the slaughter with their ferocious toughness and tenacity. Huge black scorpions were being waded ashore from the ship _Black Coral _with a clamouring din of hissing and clicking. Their stings were removed eliminating any threat to their riders and adding to the indignity of their captivity. Gash looked around at the red stained sands and could see pockets of stormvermin still fighting with defenders who were determined to fight on. A large wearet, the tribe's chieftain, saluted smartly at Gash. "We's gorrum almost done."

Gash hardly turned his gaze towards the lumbering juggernaut beside him. "Roygel, round up any still alive and finish them as quickly as possible. We march for the Niji gate tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

Lon had heard more distressing news. Jinkai had fallen, Yoshino was all but conquered and the enemy were now on his doorstep and heading towards the Niji gate. So it was that he assembled the remainder of the triad council. Sandokhan stood to the badger's right while Fujokai was at his left. The wolf had argued his case constantly for a massive mobilization of the entire army. However ultimately the decisions concerning Mochizuki Domain were up to Sandokhan. All three stood round a grand oak table with charts and maps of the domain in great detail. "I will pull back as many fighters from Yoshino as I can. But their numbers will be low. My beasts would die rather than be slaves to the Stormvermin," explained Fujokai. Sandokhan studied the charts closely. "If you bring any archers, I say we divide them into two groups and deploy them on both sides of the valley. That should get them a clear shot of anybeast coming down the road. Meanwhile, I have spoken to the other samurai clans. Nine will join us, three will not."

"Why, my sword?"

"Because the future of the clans will be at stake. If those small clans become involved they'll be crushed."

"Sounds like cowardice to me," Fujokai sneered. "They should be proud that their clans were wiped out in battle. Their glory would live on through the ages."

"We will need defence volunteers and Mochizuki troops to form a defensive wall in tront of the main gate, which of course will be barred from the side facing the townships."

"But that means we have to alert the public fox,"

"We have to anyway, my bow," replied Lon. "Besides my goodbeasts have a right to know. And I personally will go into battle alongside my brave warriors. My sword, you will need to send messengers out to spread the word. Meanwhile my bow, gather as many fighters from the northern province as you can." The pair bowed before setting themselves to their tasks.

Wataru was very eager to help a good friend in a time of crisis and Sandokhan had made the otter his second. However the fox made it clear that in fact the otter would be in service of the shogun. Both Sandokhan and Ryu stood by a dressing screen at Wataru's house, waiting for the otter to finish donning his armour. "Come on waterdog! Mochizuki will have already fallen the time you finished," Ryu remarked. Wataru hobbled out clumsily, "This armour's heavy!"

"Of course it's heavy, duck feathers won't give you much protection," Ryu replied. Sandokhan tapped the floor with the tip of his scabbard, "Right let's get going. I trust that you have spread the word amongst everybeast?"

"Don't worry Sandy, we did our part," Wataru said reassuringly. "We saw the square on the way over. Impressive turnout," said Sandokhan.

Sandokhan was taken aback when he saw the huge crowd that had gathered in the centre of his village. Ryu sounded a small gong to bring a sense of order to the crowd. As the fox stood forward everybeast bowed. Sandokhan rolled his eyes into his head. "Thank you all, however I bring sad news. The armies of the Eshin claw have invaded Jima, Jinkai and Yoshino have fallen. The Shogun has requested us to ask you for help in our defence effort." A stunned silence fell over the crowd, whispered conversations spread and many were feeling frightened. Ryu banged the gong numerous times until order was restored. "We are not here to ask you to die," Ryu shouted. "We're here to ask for your help. Help us to wipe your homeland clean from the scourge that threatens it. So we ask you, will you good beasts aid us, your shogun, your country in protecting it from those who strive to conquer us?" After the mouse had finished speaking the first volunteers started to step forward. The three samurai exchanged smiles between themselves. "Nice speech," Wataru commented. "You need a common touch to deal with these beasts," Ryu smiled.

Just then, the crowd started to part to allow a mouse to stagger past. Sandokhan pushed himself through the crowd to get to the injured mouse. The fox caught him just as he collapsed to the ground. An arrow shaft protruded out of the mouse's back. "What happened?" Sandokhan asked. "Stormvermin... gate, two days..." the mouse went limp in the fox's paws, Sandokhan then rose off the ground and beckoned Wataru to his side. "This information could be invaluable to our effort. I must address the Shogun at once. I want these beasts capable enough to wield a blade in two days. Then I want to call every disciple of our master together at the gate. We can work on an effective strategy when the time comes."

"You better have a good battle plan otherwise most of us probably won't live to think up another one," the otter replied.

"Don't worry Wataru, I already have a plan forming in my mind."

The Niji Gate spanned across a steep, narrow valley to the west of Edu village. The gate itself was constructed of light grey rock with fragments of quartz crystal embedded in it. Depending on the weather and season the sun would reflect off the stone radiating a aura of bright colours. Giving it the name Niji, eastern tongue for rainbow. General Gash stood on a hill further west of the gate, surveying the battlefield and calculating the best vantage point for his troops. The massive gate was just visible through the gap in the valley. "Hmmmm," Gash thought out loud to himself. He reached inside his knapsack for his spyglass and held it up to his eye. The sloping valley would prove to be a problem, if the defenders were planning of moving archers to the valley slopes they would have the perfect vantage point. The valley could become a death-trap. "Those troops had better show up when they're supposed to," Gash muttered.

"That's it your Lordship, you've heard the whole story and I hope it helps us in some way." Lon reflected on what the fox had related to him, "You did well telling me this information, my sword. It appears Claw has wasted no time in his war effort. Have you and Fujokai agreed upon a strategy yet?" Sandokhan bowed politely as Lon rose from his chair, "We are still formulating a plan. Fujokai agrees with turning the valley into a killing field. He doubts if that alone will be enough to deter the Stormvermin."

"You will have to make a convincing argument. I believe your strategy is capable of holding them back, my sword. However, I don't want your plan sour on us on the field."

"Us? You're fighting with us, Sire?"

"Of course I am!" the great badger barked. "It has been many a season since I've tasted battle. Ten pieces of gold for every head you take," he added. Sandokhan smiled and bowed before he exited the chamber in search of the white wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

The two days passed slowly, the training of the volunteers was proving difficult. Many of them were peaceful folk who had never seen a sword let alone wielded one. However, some were more suited to the bow than the blade. Sandokhan thought it was probably the rumours and legends of the great Fujokai that had attracted many to the cause. However, to the west of the Niji gate the forces of Ikkit Claw were busy making plans of their own. Dawn was coming and weak sun rays appeared in the east as the Stormvermin army were separated into their battalions and regiments. Their chieftains and captains stood next to charts of the battleground. "Pay attention, you 'orrible lot! This is where the battle really starts. We will be moving out for the gate in an hour, so this is the plan. This battle is merely to see the extent of the enemy's defences. Now, I'm sure that you've all 'eard about these warriors that the enemy put so much faith in, don't believe it! They are mere beasts, they maybe tough but they are not invincible. You spear rats will be at the front, while the musketeers will lay down fire to subdue any archers. So, prepare for battle!" Weapons were being sharpened, spearheads and lance tips were driven into scorpion venom glands, cuirasses, gauntlets, pauldrons, helmets and greaves were being fitted. The Stormvermin army was now ready to march to war.

Sandokhan was also going over his battle plan. Samurai from clans across the domain were mixed in with defence volunteers and surviving warriors from the other domains. "The archers themselves will be split into two groups," Sandokhan began. "One group will be positioned onto the north slope of the valley whilst the second group will be placed on the opposite side. Remember, the first group fires on the first signal. This should confuse the Stormvermin and when the second group opens fire that'll close the trap on them. We attack from three sides: left, right and in front. Lord Fujokai has agreed to lead the first archer unit."

"Good luck, you'll need it!" Ryu scoffed. Sandokhan scowled at his friend. "Is there something you would like to add to my battle plan Ryu san?"

"No, Your Lordship. I'm just anxious to get out there and kill some vermin."

"This is no rabble of mindless sea rats." Everyone present looked towards the voice came from. Jagee stood on his own away from the others. "These are Stormvermin. They are disciplined and organised.'

"Jagee, glad you could join us!" Jagee turned towards Sandokhan, his pale dead eye moving around grotesquely in the socket. "I know you don't like me Lordship. But like you I am Samurai, a servant." Sandokhan then remembered the words he had spoken back in the gymnasium. 'All this time I tried to treat you as a friend. No more!'

"I appreciate your concern in this matter Jagee. I do however remember the confrontation at our old dojo, however I am willing to overlook that event if it means you coming to the aid of your country. Your courage is welcome and your skill will be greatly needed." The ferret bowed respectfully to Sandokhan before joining the war host.

When morning had fully broken the defenders were massed in rows before the massive gateway that spanned across a grand valley. The front rank was occupied by spear beasts and samurai, with Lon standing alongside them. The badger's armour was white trimmed with shimmering gold. The massive beast loomed over them all with Sandokhan standing at his left. The air was heavy with anxiety and anticipation. A faint rumble was heard in the distance that grew in volume with the passing of time and there, half a league in front of them, the Stormvermin army stood there brandishing their weapons in the most ferocious manner. "There's so many of them," Wataru gasped. Lon reassured his brave fighters, "Take heart, tell the archers to stand ready." Ryu held up a red paddle and waved it at the northern slope.

On the northern slope was an ecstasy of fumbling as archers notched shafts to their bows. Then, the columns of armoured rats parted as two figures one small and another much larger creature, emerged on the backs of giant, black scorpions.

Both Lon and Sandokhan walked out to meet them. Lon stood unmoved by the sight of the large Stormvermin army. "Why won't you go away?" Lon asked. "I am General Gash, supreme commander of the Forces of the Claw. We are here for the glory of the Eshin Dynasty. This land is now a domain of the Eshin Celestial Realm."

"This is my land! You are breaking my law and trespassing on the domain of the Shoguns!"

"Surrender stripedog. Surrender your island and the Honoured Claw in his infinite patience and mercy will allow your creatures to live,"

"Tell the 'Honoured Claw' that he can boil his 'Honoured Head'!"

Gash shook his head in mock disappointment, "Very well. If you are so eager to die, we shall oblige you."

"Any paw that tries to sweep across my domain shall be swiftly cut down."

"We's shall tell der 'onoured claw of yer disobedience," sneered Roygel. Sandokhan grew bolder, "Do so! But be quick, for already we grow impatient!"

After that, the mind games ended and the respective generals returned to their armies. Lon was taken aback by his servant's actions. "I hope that wasn't all bravado, my sword."

"Do not worry Lordship. I have confidence that my plan will work."

Ikkit Claw refused to ride beasts as unclean as scorpions. Instead, when overseeing large battle, he sat atop a massive throne decorated with trinkets of silver and gold carried by twelve chamber slaves. The sun was starting to get higher and the humidity was building when Gash and Roygel reported to their lord, who was fanning himself under a great silk awning. Claw shook his head with annoyance. "Why are these creatures being so difficult? I offer them absolution and peace and still they refuse. Gash, I have only one order; crush them. Quickly and without mercy."

"By your command," Gash replied before assembling runners to tell his troops on the front lines. Roygel was also rising to leave when his master suddenly raised his brass claw to halt him. "Remain Roygel! I want you to take your kin half a league behind the front line there you are to stay until called for."

"But, Moi Lord, oi thought..."

"His Lordship told you to wait!" Mangetail shouted. Then the massive looming wearet grabbed Claw's seer and lifted the rat up to his eye level with his neck in a strangle hold. "You's don't tells me wotta do." There was a shuffling of metal as Claw's bodyguard poised the points of their halberds and spears to Roygel's neck and throat. "Enough of this melodrama. Roygel release him!" Roygel obeyed. Mangetail fell from his grip and landed hard on his bottom. The slaves had to stifle their giggles, Mangetail glared at them evilly which stunned them into silence. "Your bickering is pointless. Now Roygel, you follow orders." With that, Roygel brushed the spear points aside and mounted his scorpion muttering obscenities.


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

The wait was becoming unbearable for the two armies. Sandokhan had sent Jagee up to higher ground to keep an eye on the battleground below him. Fujokai was growing impatient, however many of his archers were neither frightened nor anxious. Less could be said for the forces defending the gate. The air was heavy with unsettling feelings. Then the orders from Gash came through. The Stormvermin army musicians banged drums and blew horns. The spear rats banged heavily on their shields with the shafts of their spears and halberds. Lon drew his ginormous dai-katana and fastened his armour's faceplate to his snout. Sandokhan needed no second bidding to draw the Starfire katana which he held in the ready position. Spears protruded through the front ranks of the defending army. As suddenly as it started the clamour and noise stopped. The army of the claw charged forward, trumpets sounding fanfares to the advance.

"Remember this day, remember this fight," Lon barked loudly. The attacking army drew closer and closer to the gate. Sandokhan was trying to guess the distance between the Stormvermin and the archers up in the valley. The fox now saw his chance, "Now Ryu!" Ryu held up the red paddle then swiped it downwards. The archers' aim was accurate as the first two ranks were cut down by a tremendous volley of hissing shafts. Encouraged by the sight of their enemy being mown down, Wataru grew bolder. He drew his katana and stepped forward, "C'mon rats. Show us what you're made of!"

*

Behind the line, Gash overlooked the scene through his spyglass. Stunned by the quickness and timing of the ambush attack, he started to form a new strategy in his mind. "This will prove to be difficult," he voiced out loud to his standard bearer. "The 'Onoured One himself did say it wasn't going to be easy." It was then he decided on deploying his elite troops. "I did hope that we would have no need for them, but it appears we have no choice. Deploy the rifle-beasts immediately."

*

"Your ambush is successful, my sword. The enemy's confused, now is our chance," Lon said as he lowered his dai-katana in front of him. "Now for glory, now for ruin..." The massive badger squatted into a ready stance before leaning his head back screaming. "For the red daaaaawwwwwnn!!!"

The mass of brave defenders now charged forwards towards the army of the claw. When the two armies collided, Samurai cut down Stormvermin paw soldiers, spearbeasts gouged at the enemy ranks as they pushed the invaders back with a great surge of strength. The battle was joined. Sandokhan fought with Wataru by his side, the two warriors slashed, parried and stabbed. The ground under their foot-paws was saturated with pools of crimson gore however the Claw army was still surging forward. The archers on the valley slopes released volley after volley with deadly accuracy and still they kept coming. Up on the high ground Jagee looked on with anxious eyes. For a second he doubted the strength of the invading army. Just then he saw movement in the foliage. It was Gash's rifle-beasts coming to flank the archers.

*

Fujokais' archers were growing bolder with every blow they dealt to the Stormvermin. The white wolf was notching another shaft to his bowstring when all of a sudden there was a deafening boom to their left. Fujokai threw himself to the ground and looked around him. Nearly everybeast in his group was dead, several others turned and ran for the safety of the Niji gate, but they did not get far. Fujokai thought of a plan. He took an arrow from his quiver and snapped the arrowhead off. He then slashed his paw with the sharp point and rubbed the wound over his armour, staining it with blood. He then lay still in the foliage waiting for the rats to pass by.

*

Meanwhile, safely behind the line, General Gash witnessed the demise of the enemy archers through his spyglass. He chuckled evilly with satisfaction when one of his Captains reported the progress of the battle. "Hehehe, excellent. The enemy has lost the advantage of the high ground."

"We's got word from the front," the Captain said. "The wearet cava'ry are in position and awaiting your orders."

"Tell them to hold," Gash replied. His standard bearer looked at him puzzled. "Yer not orderin' the wearets to attack?"

"My orders come straight from the Honoured Claw himself. The cavalry is only to keep them from escaping, make that as clear as you can to Roygel. He's a ferocious fighter but his ferocity is not needed at this moment." Gash returned his gaze back to his spyglass watching the carnage below unfold.

*

When the wearet chieftain Roygel heard his orders from Gash, he became infuriated that his tribe was being left out of the fight. The huge wearet clenched and grinded his teeth. "Rrrr! I'm not gonna let sum rat tells my tribe what to do," Roygel barked as he snapped the visor of his helmet shut. He raised his mace at arms length in front him and shouted, "For'ard!" With a mass noise of clicking and hissing the chinchiterous creatures scurried their charges into the fray of battle.

*

With the absence of their archers the defenders were at a disadvantage. The massive surge of invading troops was beginning to push them back towards the gate. Like many badger lords of the western lands, Lon was on the verge of blood-wrath. With every kill the badger grew more and more berserk. He decapitated the nearest rat and held up the severed head in front of him. "Where is this wise leader of yours? Tell your master to come out and face me!" Lon bellowed.

Just then, the sound of horns broke over the sound of battle. In the distance a mass of black creatures charged over the horizon towards the defenders. Stormvermin troops were bowled out of the way like ninepins as the arachnid cavalry charged forward, hacking and slashing as they penetrated the defenders' ranks. The shock of the charge was terrible, feeling their will to fight ebbing away some defenders turned and ran. They banged on the huge timbered doors begging to get inside the gate. Sandokhan witnessed the demise of a samurai clan as the two survivors were trampled by a scorpion. Then he heard a loud roar to his right, he saw Lon take a spear in the chest from a mounted wearet. But the great Badger cut through the spear shaft with his sword, and leaped onto the scorpion and stabbed vertically into the rider. The wearet shuddered and sat limp in the saddle as his mount bucked and reared in it's death throes. Lon withdrew his sword and leapt off the carcass. Sandokhan saw his lord doubled over in pain and hurried over to him. "My Master are you all right?"

"That spear was poisoned. It's the venom from these creatures," Lon looked around and saw mayhem everywhere, he grabbed Sandokhan. "My Sword," he barked, "promise me one thing,"

"Anything Sire,"

"Avenge my death." With that Lon heaved himself upright shed his helmet and charged headlong into a group of wearet cavalry. Sandokhan watched as Lon dispatched one after another, but the poison came into effect and the badger dropped to his knees. The wearet chieftain Roygel took his club and brought it down hard on Lon's skull with a sickening crack.

Behind him, Sandokhan heard Wataru shouting, "The Shogun is dead! Retreat! Retreat!"

Sandokhan grabbed Wataru, "No! We fight on!"

"Sandy, Lon is dead and our numbers are dwindling. We must retreat back to the gate or all is lost." The fox realized the otter was true and started shouting with his friend, "Retreat! Back to the gate!" Sandokhan allowed himself one last glimpse behind him and saw the remnants of the Stormvermin starting to regroup. The fox then started to run with the others. Ahead of him, Wataru noticed the absence of his friend. The otter turned his head and saw four scorpions rear up behind him. "Behind you Sandy! Behind!"

Up on the high ground Jagee let out a dry laugh as he saw the fox vanish from view under his attackers. "Sandokhan, Nooooo!" Ryu bellowed as he threw himself into the four mounted wearets. One made a lunge at Ryu with his spear and made a hit. Ryu staggered backwards and fell to the ground nursing his chest as his killer advanced. The massive hissing beast reared on it's hind legs over the wounded mouse, the wearet rider grinning insanely as his mount drew closer over Ryu. "Harharhar! Feast on 'iz flesh moi preshuz!" Suddenly, Tigerlilly came out of hiding and took up both of Ryu's katanas, brandishing them nervously at the monstrous sight. "Get away! Get away from him," she called. Ryu's eyes went wide with shock and pain. "Tigerlilly, get out of here... while you still can!" Suddenly the scorpion made a lunge, then it writhed in pain. Bucking and flailing its pincers wildly in its death throes, it collapsed in a heap on the ground. The wearet rider hit and kicked at his arachnid mount yelling obscenities before he jumped down and turned on the mousemaid. Tigerlilly was forced back by the great hulking beast looming over her. Then, the wearet's eyes clouded over as his head fell from his shoulders. As the lifeless torso hewed to the ground the young mousemaid saw a Samurai warrior in blue armour, the faceplate of the helmet obscured the fighters' identity. He sheathed his katana and knelt in front of a bewildered Tigerlilly.

"Why are you here little one? You could've been killed," the warrior said in a firm yet feminine voice. The mousemaid didn't reply, she just stood silently with both of Ryu's katanas in her paws. "Ryu..." she uttered at last. The samurai's eyes turned sad as he replied, "Ryu is dead. The poison lance did its work. However, your work is about to begin. Run! Go south of here, seek out an old monk called Tin-Jin, he can help you. Go little one, run!"

With no second bidding Tigerlilly was off in a trice back towards the gate. From there she would head south in search of the old mouse and the refuge of his temple. She turned back and saw the black silhouette of the samurai in blue armour against the early sun. She burned the image into her mind, so for seasons to come she could remember the bravery of the mysterious one who helped her that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

The battle was lost, the defence volunteers had put up a brave fight. But their efforts were in vain against the ranks of scorpion cavalry, and rifle-rats had all but wiped out the archers with their black-powder weapons. Jagee was up on a patch of high ground when he saw Sandokhan disappear from view under a trio of wearet cavalry. He was sure he had died, but the ferret had a suspicion in the pit of his stomach that the fox wouldn't die so easily. Jagee had asked Gash to spare him four Stormvermin and a rifle team, comprising of an additional two rats. Just in case, Jegee thought to himself, just in case. It was long past midday before Jagee returned from the battle to the mansion dojo. He had come to settle business with his old master.

Krinz was sat in his dormitory praying at his shrine. His ears had picked up no sign of battle but he did hear running pawsteps along the corridor. There was one, no! More than one and there was a stench of saturated fur and poisonous orchids. The door slid open and Jagee stepped inside, still garbed in full armour hardly a speck of dry blood on him. "Krinz, the Shoguns' Head-taker is dead! Claw's troops slew him with ease. When you chose Sandokhan as your successor I knew you had made a mistake and I was right!" He then unsheathed his katana and placed the flat of the blade of the hare's shoulder. "Get up! I challenge you to a contest of skill."

Krinz didn't move a muscle instead he spoke in a calm tone, "Skill is nothing without perception. For perception is the key that unlocks the door to the spirit. Sandokhan perceived much, you perceive nothing."

The ferret spat contemptuously at his old teacher. "Ah, don't hide behind your metaphors and philosophies old hare. Sandokhan is dead!"

"Your point?" Krinz replied. Jagee raised his blade from Kinz's shoulder and paced around him. "Now I'm the holder of the Starfire katana." With that Jagge spun around, katana unsheathed and cleaved through the prayer shrine in one swift motion where it fell apart in two halves. Krinz then rose from the floor and glared at Jagee. "Why did you do that?"

"At this moment, my skill has reached its' apex. There is nobeast more deadly than I am."

"Maybe, but skill without perception is useless to a warrior and has no true value,"

"Useless? Hahahaha! Krinz you are a stupid old rabbit. Any skill is useful if you know how to use it. Admit it, **I** was the only one worthy to wield that sword. **I **should've been chosen as Shoguns' Head-taker." Krinz stood and looked at Jagee with a hardened glare. "I don't agree… and I never shall. Go and do what you must Jagee, but never set foot in my dojo again!"

Jagee suddenly felt shock at his master's words. Then anger, an anger that turned into a seething cauldron of rage the ferret could feel boiling inside of him. The ferret raised his katana and made a sideways slash through Krinz's neck. Jagee sheathed his weapon and stood over the head of his master, smiling evilly. The evidence was in place, all that Jagee needed now was the scapegoat to take the blame. He didn't care who, but he knew just the beast in mind.

*

The moon had fallen behind the horizon and the white sunbeams could be seen in the east as dawn broke over the scene of the Niji gate. The defenders had pulled back to make the gate itself their final stronghold. Gash's Stormvermin were still eager to fight, but fatigue had gotten the best of them all. Sandokhan had returned from the valley just as the first glimmering rays of dawn had yet to kiss the blades of grass and the trees. He carried three severed heads, the heads of the wearets who had tried to slay him. He had killed all three of them and their scorpion mounts, hid under the carcasses until nightfall and made his way back under the cover of darkness. He thanked the gods that Stormvermin seldom stop to check their dead. His mind was a muddle of what to do. His first duty was to Lon but he was thinking he should go to the temple and see if Tin-Jin and the refugees were all right. It was then he turned his glance towards the dojo's stone steps and saw a plume of smoke coming from the top. The fox cast aside the heads and bounded up the steps.

The place where he grew up was ruined. The windows were smashed and a small fire was blazing away on the front porch. Inside was dark and there was a chill along with the stench of vermin. What the fox found next was a massacre. The otter Maseru lay with his own katana thrust into stomach, next to him were a pile of dead novices still clenching their wooden bokkens in an iron grip of death. Sandokhan only thought of his former master. He raced to Krinz's dormitory as fast as his footpaws could carry him. The shrine was destroyed, the forge had been looted and the blood on the floor had congealed to a sickening brown colour. The fox fell to his knees in shock in front of Krinz's head. Sandokhan felt his stomach wretch with nausea. He rose quickly and staggered to the door frame where he vomited onto the floor.

Just as he regained his composure, Sandokhan knew he was not alone. Sure enough Jagee stood before him, his face a picture of accusation and mock shock. "Sandokhan, what have you done?"

"I, it... I just found him like this," Sandokhan stammered.

"You will be no more after this!"  
"I did nothing. Jagee please believe me!"

Jagee had to bite his lip to stop his face twisting into a smile. "So, he was dead when you found him? That's not going to go down well with the others. And the novices, did you have to kill them as well fox? What did they ever do to you? Or was it you were going to come after the rest of us? Was that your plan, so you could be the only disciple of Akito Krinz still alive after your new master reigns over us?"

"No," Sandokhan bellowed. "This is monstrous Jagee! What proof have you got that supports these claims?"

"You're here aren't you? I found you standing over the body of our teacher and there's the massacre downstairs. I have plenty of proof," Jagee sneered. Sandokhan felt hot tears roll from his eyes. "Wh, what should I do?" The ferret's reply came back cold and unsympathetic. "Run away Sandokhan. Run and never return here for as long as you live. You may keep your sword as a reminder of the shame you have brought upon your homeland and yourself."

The fox then rose and walked briskly to the student dormitory. He took a knapsack and filled it with some personal effects, his smoking pipe, thin wooden sticks encrusted with incense and his great grand sire's journals. His mind was racing, where could he go? It was not safe for him to stay in Jima any more. He thought of following the River Oda south until it reached the ocean, but what then? Sandokhan then decided it would be best to answer questions when he came across them. Maybe his status could help him out in some small way.

Jagee watched from the shattered window of his late master's dormitory as the fox ran awkwardly in his armour with a knapsack over his right shoulder. The ferret then turned to the Stormvermin who had materialised from the shadows behind him, "kill him! Bring me his sword." The rats then took Jagee's leave and scurried off to give full chase.


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

It was some time in the late morning as Sandokhan waded along the shallow waters of the Oda. It would be difficult for trackers to follow him without pawprints. He tried to make sense of all the events of that day. But he couldn't figure out why he was running. He had done nothing. If he could only explain to Wateru and the others then maybe he could clear himself. Then the images of what he saw in the dojo flowed into his mind like a raging torrent. The bodies, the blood, who would do something that unspeakable? Stormvermin? No, to his knowledge nobeast had seen any of Claw's troops enter through the gate. So who was it?

The fox's ears perked up as he sensed movement around him. He stopped in his tracks and unsheathed his blade. Suddenly four stormvermin rats, one a superior officer, revealed themselves from the rushing waters. The fox looked up and saw a musket team in the rocky overhangs of a cliff to his left. The gunner trying to balance the black powder weapon on the edge of a wooden support which his spotter had balanced on the rock. Sandokhan was sizing up the position and was about to make a move. "Don't even think about it," the gunner called down. "One move an' I'll turn yer brains to pulp an' I never miss!"

But Sandokhan just called him bluff as he made a lunge at one of the rats. The musket fired with a sound like booming thunder, the lead ball only found the rat directly behind Sandokhan as he ducked. The Stormvermin fell with a high pitched yelp and his body was carried off by the current. Both gunner and spotter were in deep shock. Impossible, nobeast has ever dodged a lead pellet. Another rat fell while the other two backed off. The musket rats fumbled furiously trying to reload the weapon, but the Samurai were on them in a second. He bounded and leaped up several small ledges until he reached the musket team and skewed them both with one thrust of his katana and cut upwards.

From the bank of the river, the two rats still alive conversed in hushed tones. "He really is a deadly warrior,"

"Aye, almost too magnificent ter kill!"

"Well thank you!" Both rats turned around and saw the fox standing behind them. With their trump card now subdued, the will to fight had left the two Stormvermin. They disarmed themselves of their weapons and begged the Samurai for mercy. "Don't slay us!" Sandokhan for a second took pity on the rats that cowered at his footpaws. He sheathed the sublimely crafted weapon and glared coldly at them. "No, I won't kill you. That would be cowardly, I just want to see you squirm. Now you've lost some comrades, but I suggest you leave before you lose your heads!"

The cowardly pair needed no second bidding as they scurried off northward up the river. As they ran, the pair conversed on what excuse they should tell Jagee. That was when Deadpaw had a brainwave. "'Ere, listen. All dat he said was he just wanted 'is sword, right?"

His comrade nodded dumbly at him, "Yeah, so?"

"Woi don't we get dat ferret a sword dat looks exactly like it."

'What about a 'ead? I mean that Jagee gonna want proof he's dead."

"He said sword, nothin' about an 'ead, didn't 'e?"

Sandokhan washed the blood off his blade in flowing waters before continuing on. The banks of the river had began to widen meaning he was close to the mouth of the River Oda. He had thought of turning back when he saw a medium sized junk on the low tide with blue sails. This was a sea guard ship. The fox waded through the waters towards the junk, waving his paws as he got closer.

The goodbeasts of the sea guard accepted the fox amongst them as Sandokhan related the tale of what happened and his intentions. The captain of the junk, a stout but good hearted otter named Tsuzuku sucked on a pipe of herbal mixture. "That's an interesting war story, but tell me why must you leave here?" Tsuzuku asked. "My enemies have taken up positions of status in the power vacuum left by Lon's death. One of my friends, a beast I have trained with all my life has turned his back on his fellow warriors and is now spouting lies about me being a traitor to my own cause."

"You would never turn over to the Eshin Army," the otter said. "Anyway Lord Sandokhan, his Lordship's sea guard is at your disposal." But the fox shook his head wearily, "I know Tsuzuku. But your sea guard alone is not enough. I need more fighters." Tsuzuku expelled grey smoke from his mouth, "But where will we get more fighters from? I have a feeling that most of Eastern Osea will be in the same predicament we're facing. I've heard news that before Claw invaded he ransacked Lanka and butchered the Maharaja's army and his family. Face it, we're on our own."

"Then we'll have to push further west for our salvation." The otter scratched his head puzzled, "Do you mean the Sultans of the desert lands?"

"All that the Sultans care about is gold," Sandokhan scoffed in reply. "They would give us an army if the price was right!"

"So where would you go to raise an army?" Sandokhan started thinking hard of a solution, then a thought crossed his mind. "There is... one place I think I can find help."

"Where?" With that, Sandokhan rummaged around in his satchel producing one of his great grandfathers' journals and started flicking through the pages until he came across an illustration of a grand sandstone building. The fox pointed at the picture, "Here. In the land of Mossflower, there is an abbey with a long and proud warrior heritage. This order isn't as old as the samurai but they are as wise as they are brave and honourable. This is my final destination, Redwall Abbey." Tsuzuku was the picture of disbelief, "That's further west than anybeast has ever travelled. Also I've heard tales that the seas around that region of the world are swarming with corsairs and pirates."

"Then I will need a fast ship. Stripped of armaments and loaded with extra food and I'll need a good crew, one that knows how to pull through in a scrap," said Sandokhan. Tsuzuku paused to think hard about the request. "Alright ma, I mean my lord, I'll see if I can get hold of one of my cutter vessels. It may be small but it's quick and should be small enough to avoid unwanted attention," he said. Sandokhan shook paws heartily with the otter, "Thank you Tsuzuku, you're a true friend... matey." Tsuzuku chuckled lightly at his friend.

*

Tsuzuku was true to his word. To took him four days to assemble what was left of his fleet, eight ships remained out of a fleet of sixteen. All the captains donated their rations to Sandokhan's mission and an elite crew was hand picked. All seasoned veterans of the sea and hardened fighters. When the wind changed direction mid morning on the fifth day, Sandokhan bade his farewells to Tsuzuku. "Goodbye Sandokhan. It'll be a struggle to free this land but I believe when you return victory will be assured," Tsuzuku said as the pair embraced. "Travel north up the river until your ships can go no further. Then travel east and seek out a monastery. There you'll find an old monk called Tin-Jin, he's the only one who can help you now. Go to him and seek his wise council," Sandokhan advised. Tsuzuku bowed respectfully as the fox donned his helmet and walked up the plank to board his vessel. The small ship then hauled anchor and cast of into the wind. "Fair winds and good seasons to you all," Tsuzuku called out. "And good fortune to you. I will come back, I promise," Sandokhan called back. The small vessel was indeed swift, clearing the headland in a matter of minutes and set on a south-westerly course around the south cost of Lanka and to push on further west.


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

Deadpaw and his partner Fang had returned to the Niji gate to search the bodies of the dead. The gate itself had fallen, the defenders massacred in a last stand effort. The pair were out in the killing field searching the fallen samurai for a sword identical to the Starfire katana. "What about this un?"

"Na, it ain't got funny writin' on it an' the grips da wrong colour,"

"This un? It's red wit' funny writin' on the blade,"

"What about da scabb'rd,"

"The what?"

"Da sheath yer git! Da sheath," Deadpaw shouted at Fang. "It's red but no diamonds," Fang replied. "Na worries, I found un," said Deadpaw. Behind them they heard the wearets betting and fighting with each other over the spoils of war. One rule applied, as chieftain on the tribe Roygel had first pick of everything. He paraded up and down in Lons' samurai armour and dai-katana with wearets howling out with roaring laughter. "Suits yer Chief," said one of the tribe. "Oi never pinched armour that fits me. Don't like da colour but Oi's like da gold." To Roygel's left two wearets were fighting over a katana. "Paws off der shiny sword! Dat's mine," said one wearet. With neither beast backing down, the two wearets had a head-butting contest for the rights to own the stolen blade, with their compatriots placing bets on the winner of the fight.

Both Fang and Deadpaw didn't stay to watch, instead they were on their way to see Jagee at the dojo mansion.

*

Jagee had removed the body of his master and gave him a mock burial attended only by Tin-Jin's monks, no dignitaries were present. As one monk lit the incense sticks another spoke a prayer over the grave. Another monk asked Jagee "Will you say nothing about your master's passing?"

"He was a kind and noble creature who loved this land that is all I can say." Out of the corner of his eye the ferret noticed movement around the back of a prayer shrine. The ferret bowed to the monks and excused himself. He walked through the aisles of graves and headstones looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Satisfied that he was alone Jagee confronted Deadpaw and Fang. "Well, where is it?" the ferret demanded. Fang produced the sword which was hidden under his armour. The ferret snatched it from the rats' grasp and held it with awe, "what of the vulpine?" Deadpaw returned a thumbs down paw gesture shaking his head. "At last the Starfire is mine and the end of Sandokhan. Now my power is absolute, you two have done well. When Claws' assimilation of Jima is complete I will have the pair of you serve as captains of my guard."

"Thank yer ludship," said Deadpaw. "Now leave me," Jagee demanded, "if I need you again I will summon you, go!" With that the two Stormvermin soldiers ran off to rejoin their regiment. The ferret's next step would be to summon dignitaries and nobles from across the domain. Clan chieftains, other samurai and spiritual leaders would bear witness to the ascension of power.

*

He had gathered them all in the dojo's hall and from a balcony he addressed the large yet disheartened and crestfallen gathering. "I know that the invasion of Jima was unpredicted and the loss of our Shogun has raked your hearts with grief. But really this is a time to rejoice, a time that all Jima can savour, a time to rise from the ashes of this tragedy and witness the dawning of a new era. In which the Eshin Celestial Realm and the Shogunate Kingdom of Jima come and work together for a bright and glorious future." Nobeast cheered or applauded, they all stood completely and utterly nonplussed. Only one creature challenged Jagee, the otter Wataru, "Be careful of your words, Jagee. What you say is treason and who's going to lead us, you?"

"Of course, for I wield the Starfire katana! With it, our path to the future is assured," Jagee replied holding the red katana aloft. Wataru's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How dare you!" Tin-Jin called out, "That sword is not yours, it belongs to Lord Sandokhan!"

"Oh Abbot, don't you see the truth? Sandokhan was a traitor," the ferret replied coldly. There was a clamour of strong disagreement, Jagee raised his paws trying to calm the crowd. "My friends, please do not be angry with me. I saw it with my own eyes. After tricking us into thinking he was dead, he returned to this very dojo and murdered his former master, who was also my sword master. I found him in the act and slew him myself, the traitor is dead and his name and honour with him. Forever after today his name shall be a symbol of treachery and betrayal." Some in the crowd started murmuring amongst themselves, but Jagee had more to say on the matter, "as holder of our country's most treasured relic it is I who will govern over Mochizuki to keep the Claw at bay and to be the head of new samurai council. Wataru, will you be my second?" Jagee said extending his paw for Wataru to shake, but the otter stared coldly at the ferret. "I'll never join you! Sandokhan was a friend of mine and I refuse to believe that he betrayed us at Niji Gate," said Wataru before storming out of the gymnasium. The otter ignored all around him only wanting to be away from Jagee and the place he grew up in. When he walked out onto the top of grand stone stairs off in the distance he saw the massive doors of the Niji Gate open and the sound of heavy marching was heard in the distance. Being carried by his slaves at the head of his Stormvermin army, Ikkit Claw smiled evilly as his army trudged through his new conquest. The otter was so heartbroken that he broke down in tears where he stood, "Why do you cry brother?"

Wataru looked through the veil of tears to see the otter Tsuzuku standing over him. "Tsuzuku I don't even know where to start. My country is now under the iron rule of a tyrant that cares nothing for our happiness, a great victory has been denied to us and I've lost my best friend."

"Sandokhan is not dead,"

Wataru's eyes dried and the otter stood up straight, "You talked to Sandy, he's alive?" Tsuzuku clamped a paw over Wataru's snout, "Shh! I don't want Jagee to hear. Tin-Jin's been making plans matey, and the one thing that will ensure they go well is that Jagee must believe Sandokhan's dead." Wataru nodded in understanding, he then looked over his shoulder to see if anybeast was listening before he whispered, "Where is he?"

"Away. Far, far away to the western lands to find help and when he returns we will rid our homeland of the scourge that defiles it," said Tsuzuku, placing a reassuring paw on his brother's shoulder. The two otters then left the dojo for Tin-Jin's temple to await the monk's return however Wataru couldn't shake the feeling that Jima now belonged to the Eshin dynasty.

*

One night out on the heaving seas around the southern tip of Lanka, Sandokhan stood out on deck of his small vessel, feeling the harsh sea breeze blast his face as he stared west. His crew couldn't help but notice he always stared west.


	14. Chapter 14

**BOOK 2 - SERVANT IN EXILE**

**13**

An extract from the diary of Tim Churchmouse, recorder of events at Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.

_The Spring of Strong Saplings has drawn to a glorious close with our Redwall father, Abbot Sedge christening the new season; Summer of the Orange Buttercup. When he was out in the abbey orchards a few mornings ago, he couldn't help but notice that the buttercup flowers had an orange tint to their colour. With the onset of summer, our Father Abbot seems excited that next autumn will be his second jubilee feast. _

_Jube Stump and his sisters are already making preparations for it. Personally, I think that they're doing the sensible thing. Early preparation is the key to a successful feast. I wish that some of our friends were here to enjoy the lazy summer days ahead. Our warrior Mattimeo was gone south to the kingdom of Southsward to assist the king in matters regarding recent raids by corsairs. Some senior Mossflower patrol members have gone with him to help with the king's efforts. My sister Tess hopes that he will return soon for she misses him so much._

_Sometimes I don't see why. I must confess, ever since the passing of his father last autumn and combined with his mother passing away the following winter, he's become a completely different mouse. Badgermum Auma has found him countless times sleeping on the cold stones in Great Hall always in front of our grand tapestry. Always in front of the likeness of our hero Martin the Warrior. I think it's because he believes the only thing he can draw comfort from is our first warrior. Not that we've tried to help him but sometimes it feels he's grown cold to the touch of those that respect and love him. Both Tess and myself have lost our parents recently but our mourning has finished and all that matters is what lies ahead. However, my best friend seems more and more withdrawn._

_Nevertheless I am confident that when he returns he will feel a bit better. Perhaps that's what he needed all this time, a good long holiday from the duties and stress of abbey life. Some time away from the abbey to clear his mind and not to be constantly reminded of what has happened to him. Anyhow, I'm more concerned looking forward to the abbot's feast that coming up very soon. I cannot wait, the music, the laughter and of course the food. I think I can taste the October ale already. If you are passing by early next autumn come and join us, there's always a spare seat at our table. The only thing we'll ask of you is that you bring a kind heart and a good yarn._

_Tim Churchmouse, Abbey Recorder_

Out on the southern trails of Mossflower woods a family of voles strolled west to get back to their home on the plains. The two older voles, husband and wife, were carrying food and supplies while the young female giggled as she chased butterflies along the path. "Don't stray too far Ivy, or you'll get lost,"

"It's all right Topaz, she knows better," her husband said reassuringly, "and she's not made of glass,"

"I know Francis, but after what she's been through I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her." Ivy's laughter slowly died away. Francis looked around and saw nobeast, he shook his head and sighed wearily, "Ah, where's she got to now?"

"Exactly the same place yer goin'," a voice called out from the overgrowth. Without warning several murderous creatures rushed out of the forests' shadows, one holding a knife up to Ivy's throat. The leader of the group a vicious looking fox with his tail missing addressed the two cowering voles, "Well, what 'ave we got 'ere? Right you two, where you keepin' the good cheese and elderberry wine?"

"We ain't got cheese an' wine, fox! Alls we 'ave is all we need until the next harvest," said Francis. Another fox snatched the sack full of food and looked inside. Fresh bread, wild berries, root vegetables and half a wheel of cheese. "Hey, I knew it," the fox Deathcap called out to his leader as he produced the cheese. "See, I told you lot they 'ad food and I was right!"

"I'll take that Deathcap," the stoat Flatsnout said snatching the sack and cheese off Deathcap. "And no sly munchin', all this has gotta get back ter Scarface," he added. Ivy managed to struggle free of Stumptail's grip and ran into the forest with Deathcap and a weasel called Dripnose in pursuit. The young vole-maid picked up a large tree branch, wielding it like a club and connected it sharply with Dripnose's knee. Deathcap grabbed the stick trying to wrestle it from Ivy, but her grip was like iron. Flatsnout and Stumptail followed with the others of his band holding Francis and Topaz at knife point. "Let 'er be. She ain't done nothin'," cried Topaz. "Hey, if we let 'em live they'll probably make it ter Redwall and alert the Mossflower Patrol. It'd be best if we got rid of 'em," Flatsnout motioned. Deathcap managed to get the stick off Ivy and now held her up against a dead oak tree. "Yer a feisty liddle runt," he said as he held his dagger in his paw, "sweet dreams, young un!"

Ivy opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Francis managed to struggle free of his captors and held Deathcap's paw back as he went to stab Ivy. "Lay so much as a scratch on the liddle un and I'll break your bones!" But Deathcap elbowed Francis in the face cruelly, the vole landed flat on his back with Flatsnout standing on his chest so he couldn't move.

_CRRRRRAAASSSSSHHHHHH!_

Everybeast, bandit and victim alike, looked up and saw a nearby elm tree fall with an almighty sound. A few seconds later another tree, a dying oak, followed the elm. Off in the overgrowth they saw a strange figure clad in armour approaching them, sword drawn. Slashing and hacking through the vegetation the stranger was on them, the armour was a style the bandits had never seen before. The strange warrior carried a knapsack over his shoulder and faceplate of the helmet closed and fastened adding to the ferocity of his appearance.

At first they all backed off not knowing who he was or what the stranger would do next. Dripnose was the first to grow bold, drawing his dagger from his waistband and holding it menacingly. But the warrior was more interested in Deathcap who was still holding Ivy up against the dead oak, dagger ready to stab. Deathcap released Ivy and turned on the warrior with his dagger. The stranger was agile and nimble dodging attack after attack and parried the last blow with his beautiful sword. Deathcap staggered backwards, the vibrations of the sword strike shaking him to the bone. The warrior now saw his chance, he ran Deathcap through with his sword and cut the blade free of the body with a sideways slash. Deathcap fell to the ground shuddering before he became motionless.

The entire band of robbers stood completely astonished by the subtlety the warrior despatched their compatriot. Ivy ran and hid behind the dead tree she had been held against. "Now, get 'im," Flatsnout yelled as he charged at the stranger with two other robbers following him weapons drawn. Flatsnout missed his first attack and embedded the blade of his weapon in the trunk of a nearby beech tree. The stranger sliced upwards severing Flatsnout's right arm. The stoat fell to his knees in shock, nursing the stump where his arm had been. Dripnose was upon the stranger but was knocked out by the pummel on the bottom the grip, "My nose, my nose, he broke my nose," he cried.

Slyly, Stumptail broke open a vial of poison and soaked his blade in it, he then addressed the warrior, "listen mate, we's don't want any more trouble. Look, we're goin' we're just gonna go. Take the food, it's yours."

The strange warrior sheathed his blade, Stumptail saw his chance. He tossed the dagger at the howling Dripnose. In a trice Dripnose stood up and made a stab. The warrior was slow to react as he reached for his sword, Dripnose found a chink in the armour and drove the weapon deep into the stranger's armpit. After yelping in pain, the warrior drew his sword and in one swift motion decapitated Dripnose, the head rolling on the leafy ground coming to a stop at Francis Vole's footpaws. The warrior turned towards Stumptail and the other bandits, suddenly he started to convulse as waves of sickness pulsated through his body. Stumptail laughed, "Hahaha, it's funny 'ow the mightiest of warriors are still suckers for poison!" The warrior dropped his sword and then fell. "Flatsnout, if you're still alive help with this'n. Oh, you two voles, don't go anywhere you're next," Stumptail said mockingly as he and Flatsnout rummaged through the warrior's possessions. Flatsnout had ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and tied a tourniquet around his right stump. The one thing that grabbed their attention the most was the masterly crafted sword. "Paws off the sword, that's mine," snarled Flatsnout as he held the point of his dagger at Stumptail's throat. But the fox just brushed it aside, "Oi! Everything get's taken ter Scarface jus' like everythin' else."

"But Scarface'll take that there sword just as he takes everthin' else,"

"Shut up 'n' 'elp me look through this 'ere bag," Stumptail snapped as he rummaged through the knapsack. The first thing he found were thin wooden sticks encrusted with a sweet smelling poultice. Stumptail smelt them then discarded them by throwing them over his shoulder. Flatsnout got out a stack of books and started flicking through them, "Can't understand the writin'."

"Yer can't read full stop,"

"I can't read but I know what some letters look like. But this..." Stumptail took the book and looked at the strange writing. He kept flicking through them until he came across an illustration. "'Ere, all these pictures are upside down," he said throwing them away like rubbish. Flatsnout had unfastened the faceplate and was astounded by what he saw, "Stumpy, he's a fox!" Stumptail couldn't believe it either, but it came at no surprise that one of his own kind tried to kill his band. "'Ere Stumpy, what about the voles?" asked one of his bandits.

"They still alive? We better get rid of 'em quick bef-"

"Reedwaalll!"

Stumptail's eyes went wide upon hearing the war cry of the Redwall warrior. He looked up and saw the bodies of his accomplices lying motionless on the ground with barbed shafts sticking out of the bodies. Out of the overgrowth came the Mossflower Patrol led by Mattimeo the warrior. The mouse had his sword point up against Stumptail's throat. "You again, Stumptail," said Mattimeo. The fox began writhing under the point of the weapon, "Er, Mattimeo. I didn't know you were going to be back from Southsward so soon!"

"The corsairs were defeated much sooner than we expected. Now would you kindly explain why my squirrel friends are comforting two traumatised voles?" The two squirrels Elmtail and Sam were comforting the vole family as Ivy ran to the fallen fox warrior. She knelt beside the fox stroking his whiskers tenderly.

"Wow, look at this Matty," the otter Cheek said holding aloft the fox's sword. But Mattimeo's gaze turned towards the poisoned fox on the ground, "Who's he? Another one of your group?"

"No," Francis Vole said, "you're probably not going to believe this Mattimeo but I think he was trying to save us."

"Excuse me? A fox, save you? Don't be preposterous Mr. Vole," Mattimeo scoffed. "He probably wanted to kill the bandits and steal the food for himself," he continued. Sam was now knelt beside the strange fox, holding the blade of his short sword over his snout. When an area of the blade misted over the squirrel looked over his shoulder and called to his friend, "Matty, he's alive."

"Leave him be, he's dying anyway," Mattimeo replied coldly. "May I remind you Mattimeo that it is one of Redwall's most upheld-"

"I do not need to be lectured on the duties and oaths of Redwall by you," the warrior mouse snapped at Sam before turning back to Stumptail, "as for you vulpine, I never want to see neither hair nor hide of you ever again." Stumptail was so dumbstruck with fear he couldn't help but obey. Both him and Flatsnout ran off into the forest. The warrior mouse returned the sword of Martin to its' scabbard as Sam and Cheek helped the warrior fox to his footpaws while Elmtail and Ivy gathered up the possessions. Mattimeo carried the strange sword, drawing it from the sheath he stared in awe at the ripple effect of the steel and looked curiously at the strange writing.

*

Meanwhile in a secret den in the depths of Mossflower wood, Stumptail and Flatsnout had a lot to explain to the leader of their syndicate of thieves. The den was a cross between a tavern and a brothel, with a private chamber at the very back. In the chamber sat on a carved armchair was a big dog fox with a long scar. It was because of this scar he earned his nickname, Scarface. Both Stumptail and Flatsnout have related the tale of the fox warrior. Scarface said nothing at first as he stared unmoved at his cohorts. "So, er, we, well we tried ter-"

"Oh stop yer snivelling Flatsnout! Now, where is this warrior? I would quite like ter meet 'im,"

"We were almost scot free, then Mattimeo showed up an' 'e-"

"The Redwall warrior has returned?"

"Yes Scarface, 'im an' 'is Mossflower patrol carried 'im off ter the abbey," Stumptail chimed in. Scarface then sat slumped in his armchair suddenly uninterested. "I think it'd be best if we jus' let this un slide," said Scarface. Flatsnout jumped to his footpaws his face the picture of insult, "Slide? Look wot 'e did ter me flippin' paw!"

With great agility and somewhat grace Scarface took his axe and held the cutting edge up to Flatsnout's neck, "Don't ever raise yer voice ter me agin! Now then, I will not risk me entire band of robbers, thieves and fighters in an attack against Redwall Abbey. Real warriors have tried ter take that place by force over countless seasons and failed. Now, if yer thirst fer vengeance is that great Flatsnout, perhaps yer the one to find a bargaining chip eh? Now leave me with my wench, I don't wanna be disturbed," he said returning to his armchair as a vixen licked his muzzle tenderly.

As the heavy door to Scarface's private chamber shut behind them, Flatsnout punched the wall with annoyance. "Rrr! I don't believe this,"

"Yeah, well what we gonna do? C'mon I'll get yer some ale,"

"I don't want ale, I want that fox's 'ead on a spike!"

"Really, and how's you gonna take Redwall all on yer own?"

"Don't cha worry Stumpy, I'll think of a way."


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

The fox's sight was a heavy blur, his body felt numb and weak from the poisoned dagger. He could hear voices around him speaking in the western tongue, but his mind was too weak to comprehend what they were saying. His vision had returned slightly. He realised he was in a great room, mouse-maids in strange dress were passing bowls of poultice and healing balms and an old mouse was looking down on him. As his senses returned he noticed above all, that the walls were made from red sandstone. "How is he?' the old mouse asked. "His wound is healing well..."

"Ugh!"

"I think he might be coming around."

The fox warrior managed to muster enough strength to speak, however his speech was broken. "What... place this?" One of the mouse-maids cradled his head. "Hush now, don't get up. You've been badly wounded and poisoned."

"Well friend, welcome to Redwall Abbey. We're here to make sure you're properly looked after. I'm Abbot Sedge," the old mouse replied. His eyes snapped open. Redwall! The name of the place he was looking for all this time. The fox then drifted back into unconsciousness, thinking there would be time for questions later.

*

"Why are we treating a fox of all creatures?" Mattimeo sneered. "Have we forgotten the misery they tend to bring upon this abbey?" Tim Churchmouse was busy examining the fox warrior's possessions. The sword indeed was a wondrous find but Tim was more interested in the books the stranger had brought with him. "It is one of our most upheld oaths that we help anybeast in need. You of all Redwallers should know that," said Tim. "Besides, if he were a bandit why did he help that family of voles? Furthermore, why did he get stabbed?"

"Ah, they're all alike y'know. Weasels, foxes, ferrets, they're all the same. They murder their own mothers just to make a point," Mattimeo replied. Tim looked up from the books and examined the katana on his study desk. "My sister wanted me to talk to you. Auma has found you sleeping on the floor in great hall right again. More bad dreams?"

"I... keep getting images of my father. Sometimes it's when he rescued us from Malkariss and most of the time it's him on his deathbed. It's almost as if he's haunting me for something I've done wrong." Tim put a reassuring paw around his friend's shoulder. "If your father could see you now he'd be so proud. Anyway, you should see this," he said picking up the katana. "I've seen it before. I must admit it is the most exquisite sword I have ever seen. The beast that crafted it is truly a master."

"Not a master, an artist," Tim presented it to his old friend, "Try wielding it." Mattimeo removed the blade from its scabbard slowly and balanced it in his paw. "It's so light," he commented as he started to twirl it slowly in his paw. Mattimeo raised the sword above his head as he started to twirl faster. The ancient blade was lost from sight as it changed into a whirl of metal that made the air hum eerily. Mattimeo then made a downwards slash at a random stack of books. The blade cut through the stack of dusty tomes with ease and through the table they were sat on. The mouse stood in awe as the stack fell apart in two halves, Tim leapt on the remains of his once cherished abbey annals and documents. "No! Some of those books were written by recorders many seasons ago. Matty, how could you?"

"Sorry Tim, I had a moment of madness,"

"Madness? Try complete insanity! I'm going to have to make copies of all of them..."

"See? Your books can be salvaged," Mattimeo said comfortingly while sheathing the fox's katana. "That'll take two _seasons_!"

"Better get started then," said Mattimeo as he left the study. As the abbey warrior progressed down the corridor, Tim thought out loud to himself. "Ever since his father died he's become a totally different mouse."

Within time the fox's strength returned. The sun rays of the late summer afternoon flooded in through the infirmary windows and danced across the stone floors, as he sat up in his bed eating a bowl of hot root and pepper soup with shrimp. He sat conversing and chatting with Francis Vole, the father of the family of voles he had helped that day. "How could you have heard us? I mean you were a good long ways from where we were."

"Be that as it may, I heard the young one cry out," the fox replied between mouthfuls of soup. "That's absolute rubbish! I mean you couldn't have. Ivy's a mute, she can't say a word. She's not my real daughter you see. My family and her family were friends, then a few seasons ago slavers had come to take her. But her parents had hidden her away and she watched as the slavers tortured and killed both her parents and she hasn't spoken a word since. But I have to say thank you, if you hadn't had come along I don't know what we would've done." The fox slurped the remainder of his bowl, "You have no need to thank me. I was merely following my code of honour."

Francis scratched his head puzzled, "a fox mention honour? Bless my soul, I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

"Glad to see you on the road to recovery, my son," said Abbot Sedge as he entered the infirmary. "Good day Father Abbot," the fox replied. "My compliments to the otters, the soup was sublime."

"Polite AND well mannered. I have a feeling we're going to have no problems at all. Anything we can do to speed up your recovery?"

"Father Abbot, I'm afraid I must ask for my weapon back,"

"I am sorry friend, but we are peaceful creatures here at Redwall and weapons are not permitted. We only take up arms if we have no choice. Even our warrior hangs up his sword in times of peace," Abbot Sedge explained. The fox tried to explain his side of the argument. "And I apologise Father Abbot, but I give up my blade for nobeast."

"Spoken like a true warrior!" A young mouse-maid called out from the opposite bedside. "Sister Stephanie, I would appreciate it if you did not eavesdrop on my conversation," Sedge said. The mouse-maid hung her head, "Yes Father Abbot, I'm sorry." The fox passed the bowl to Sister Stephanie who walked out of the infirmary to take the bowl back to the kitchens. The fox watched her closely as she closed the door behind her, "Who's she?"

"Oh that's Stephanie, one of our order. Daydreams most of the time but she has a good heart. Oh one more thing friend, I don't even know your name. I'm sure that Mr. Vole would like to know the name of the beast who tried to save them."

"My name is Sandokhan," the fox replied.

On her way back to the kitchens Stephanie bumped into Mattimeo, who eyed the bowl angrily, "So we're feeding him from our table are we?"

"Yes, and he thoroughly enjoyed his meal as well,"

"How long until he's well again?"

"Oh, he should recover fully in the next few days," the sister replied. "Good, as soon as he's well I want him out," Mattimeo replied.

"Matty, that's not fair! After all he did-"

"Save a family of voles. I know," the warrior mouse butted in finishing off Stephanie's sentence. "I don't like it."

"Matty what's the matter?"

"I've never trusted foxes and I never will," Mattimeo replied before storming off in the direction of Cavern Hole.


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

Within the following summer days, Sandokhan was fully recovered from the fight with Stumptail and his robbers. When Stephanie went to infirmary one day to check the wound for signs of infection, she was surprised when she found Sandokhan sat on one of the high windowsills. He was feeding crumbs of an oatmeal scone to a young sparrow. "How did you ever get up there, Mr. Sandokhan?"

"With techniques I learned many seasons ago," he replied as he leapt down from the high ledge and landing nimbly on his footpaws. Sister Stephanie was taken aback by her guests' prowess, but the task at hand brought her back down to earth. "Anyway, I'm here to check your wound so arm up please." Sandokhan lifted his right arm as the mouse-maid examined the scar, "Hmm, more or less completely healed and there's no sign of infection. You're not having any effects from the poison are you? Feeling dizzy, being sick, that kind of thing?"

"No, but I do feel a bit tired from all the travelling I've done," he replied. "Where have you been travelling from?"

"Someplace far away," Sandokhan replied.

"Noonvale?"

"Er, further than that. From the far east, a land called Jima,"

"What kind of place is it? Is it anything like Mossflower?"

"There are some similarities, but the flowers and trees are different and we have more hills and valleys,"

"It sounds lovely. But if you feel fatigued maybe you would care for a bath,"

"A bath sounds divine," Sandokhan replied extremely relieved.

*

Back in the abbey's study, Tim Churchmouse had already collected the last pieces of paper and now had the agonising task of sorting and trying to match the page halves together. Rollo was trying his hardest but it was going painfully slow. Every now and again Tim's attention would be drawn away from his task by the strange books Sandokhan had brought with him. He had already read through the first one but he couldn't make heads nor tails of the others. He bound up the matching pairs of pages and stored them away. "All right Rollo, lets have a break,"

Rollo stood up straight and stretched as Tim left the study to look for Sandokhan.

*

A good long soak in the bath was just what the fox needed, after scrambling out the tub he sat cross legged in front of a window with a great view of Mossflower wood. He closed his eyes and started to breath slowly and deeply. As he meditated Sandokhan thought of his home and friends. In his mind he was back at the dojo before he graduated he stood outside on top of the stone steps in the relentless blaze of the summer sun. To his left he saw a mouse with what looked like a great sword strapped across his back. Sat next to him was the most radiant mouse-maid he had ever seen playing an instrument native to his homeland called a samisen. Sandokhan turned and looked at the two mice. The male mouse in return exchanged a smile and his mouth moved as if trying to talk but no sound came. Suddenly the fox found himself back at the battle of Niji gate, all around the same horrible scenes from Jima before he left. The fox then felt something bump into his footpaws, it was the severed head of his old master. The eyes suddenly snapped open...

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Sandokhan I didn't know you weren't decent. I'll just leave your habit here." Sandokhan managed to catch just a glimpse of Stephanie as she closed the door behind her. The fox inspected the apparel he would be wearing whilst living with the abbey-dwellers. A green woollen novice's habit with a white girdle chord. He quickly changed and left the bathroom.

When walking down one of the grand passages admiring the grand splendour of Redwall, he bumped into Tim Churchmouse. "Ah, you must be that fox they brought in,"

"I'm sorry, but you are?" Tim took the fox's paw and shook it warmly. "Tim Churchmouse, abbey recorder."

"Sandokhan of Mochizuki,"

"Nice to meet you. Anyway I'm here to enquire about the books you've brought here. I don't recognise the script, all I know is it's not Loamscript nor butterfly-ese,"

"It's Jimanese. The language and writing of my homeland. If you are interested in my great grandfather's journals I guess I could help you translate,er, if you'd like."

"That would be grand," replied Tim opening one of the books he brought down from the study with him. "First of all, why are the pictures upside down?" Sandokhan looked perplexed at Tim for a second before he took the book and turned it so the illustrations were right side up. "Because you've been looking at them upside down. First rule of Jimanese scripture; In Jima we read down and to the left. Not left to right and down."

"Hmm, interesting..." Tim mused to himself as Sandokhan felt somebeast seize his paw and pull. "Come on Mr. Sandokhan, its supper time," it was Sister Stephanie. As he was being dragged down the corridor by the overexcited mousemaid, the fox called back to Tim, "I'll have to get back to you Churchmouse san."

*

The high rafters of Cavern Hole were ringing with the buzz of excited chatter from various creatures. As Sandokhan was led into Cavern Hole most of the clamour and chatter suddenly stopped as the woodlanders caught sight of the strange fox. The Samurai fox suddenly felt awkward and out of place, just as he did back at Lon's pagoda. As he looked around at the stunned beasts, Sandokhan noticed the coldest glare came from Mattimeo, who rose from his chair and left before the meal had even began. "It's alright Mr. Sandokhan, you can sit next to me," said Sister Stephanie as she lead the fox to his seat.

Tess had risen from her seat about to follow her husband before Auma grabbed her elbow. "I'll talk to him, don't let your husband spoil your meal." Outside in Great Hall Mattimeo stood in front of the great Redwall tapestry, looking bleakly at the likeness of Martin the Warrior. He could hear heavy pawsteps behind him, he knew it was Auma. The badger opened her mouth about to speak, but Mattimeo got the first word in. "Don't Auma. Just don't,"

"To be honest, I don't even know where to begin. Why are you being very rude to our guest?"

"Begging your pardon, but are you as blind as the rest of the beasts in this abbey? He's a fox!"

"Is that it? Because he's a fox? That's no excuse to be acting the way you have been. I swear you've forgotten who you really are,"

"Slagar! Remember him? The harlequin fox who was going to sell us into slavery?"

"Of course I remember!" Auma snapped. "I was there as well. It wasn't just your father who risked his life, my father risked his life as well to save us from that vile fox,"

"Now can you see where I'm coming from?"

"No. I must say Matty, I'm very disappointed in you,"

"You know Auma you're starting to sound like my father,"

"Good, at least somebeast here's talking sense. Now, are you coming in for supper?" Mattimeo turned back to Martin's picture, "I don't want any supper. I just want to be alone."

*

"Some more strawberries and meadow cream, Mr. Sandokhan?" Asked Sister Stephanie as she passed a freshly piled bowl to the fox. However Sandokhan just brushed it aside, "No thank you, I couldn't eat another thing! That was a fantastic meal."

"Glad you enjoyed it," replied Stephanie. "I apologise if I've offended your warrior,"

"Oh don't worry about Matty. He's just feels a bit, erm... uneasy around foxes. He was kidnapped by one, him, Tim and Tess Churchmouse, Sam Squirrel, even Badgermum Auma."

"I doubt the story of my great grandfather will change his opinion," Sandokhan mused out loud. "Ah, Sandokhan," the fox looked up and saw Tim Churchmouse standing over their table. "Should we retire to the study? You cannot believe how many questions I have to ask you!" Sandokhan excused himself and bowed politely to Sister Stephanie. The mouse-maid simply returned a giggle and curtsied. The pair first went to the cellars where Jube and his sisters gave them a flagon of elderberry wine before heading for Tim's study. The first thing Sandokhan showed interest in was the sword, his sword. He clutched it close to himself as if embracing an old friend. "I wouldn't show much interest in that if I were you. The abbot will never allow the brandishing of weapons in Redwall," said Tim. "The abbot will never understand. Because he is not samurai,"

"_Samurai?_" Tim asked.

"Translated into your tongue, a servant,"

"You mean as in serfdom to a master?"

"Not quite. Our master only calls upon us to fight for glory in his name. Without our master, we samurai are lost and must take our own lives as an apology for our gross failure to protect him." Tim's eyes went wide, "you would willingly kill yourselves if your master was killed in battle?"

"Not if he had a dying request. Then it is our duty to ensure we fulfil it," Sandokhan explained in a narrative posture. "The oldest legend from my land says that Jima was made by the sword. At the dawn of creation the gods dipped a ginormous sword into the sea. When they quenched the blade and pulled it out, three drops fell back into the waters. These drops became the islands of Jima."

Tim grabbed paper and quill, "Not so fast! I want to write all this down. I feel with your knowledge I could write a book about it." Sandokhan chuckled as he propped the katana up against Tim's writing table, before pouring himself a beaker of wine. "The first journal seemed to start after some great event in your great grandfather's life. So what's his story?"

Sandokhan took a long swig of wine before sitting opposite Tim and related the tale of his great grandfather. "My great grandfather was once a corsair under the guidance, and I use the term very loosely, of Gabool the wild. He was a mid-ship beast on his ship and the captain of that vessel was extremely ruthless indeed. After coming back to port at Terramort Isle my grandfather would join his shipmate Greypatch for a post-plunder drink. One day his ship had successfully plundered a vessel and stole a massive brazen bell..."

"Ah! The Joseph bell," Tim interrupted mid sentence. "I don't really know much about that," Sandokhan replied shaking his head. "Pardon my interruption friend, please continue."

"Well, after they bring the bell back to port Greypatch as usual was in the tavern with my grandfather and after several rounds Greypatch gets him into a discussion whether murdering innocents is a good thing. Then Greypatch convinces my grandfather to resign from his position. So, very, _very_ drunk, my grandfather goes to Gabool, tells him he quits, throws down his cutlass, pulls down his pantaloons and then moons Gabool the wild."

"What happened to Greypatch?"

"Spouted lies that my grandfather was a traitor to Gabools' cause and stays loyal to his master. In recognition for his _loyalty _Greypatch was promoted and given a command of his own. So my great grandfather was then beaten to within an inch of his life and then tied to some rocks in the bay, where high tide would do the rest. But the bonds snapped in the current and he was carried away. The next thing he remembers is waking up on some beach in Southsward. Then he gets the idea in his head that the sea spared him for a reason and decided to make something of his life. The citizens of Southsward of that time would never embrace a fox as one of their own so my grandfather picks a random direction and travels on. It was on his travels to the eastern coast that he met my great grandmother, a vixen called Naga. Her plan was to follow him and then kill and rob him. However in time, something unexpected happened, the pair started to fancy each other and eventually fell in love. When they reached the eastern shoreline, my great grandfather joined a merchant ship bound for a principality in the western block of Osea..."

"Osea?" Tim interrupted yet again. Sandokhan pulled a folded parchment from the second journal and spread it out on the table. Tim studied it with great interest, "Is this the world as we know it? This is invaluable!"

"May I continue?" Tim returned a nod as Sandokhan continued. "After landing in Osea my great grandfather and Naga got married and she gave birth to my father's father and then pressed on further east. They both travelled for many seasons before they reached Jima. A season after they arrived my great grandfather died and from then on my family's been living there ever since. These journals are not just his memoirs, each generation thereafter have added their own volume. These books have been treasured much by my family."

"That was a good story. I would like to hear yours one day," Tim said.

"My story is still not over," the fox replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**16**

As summer wore on, the days got longer and a lot more humid and hotter. Sandokhan had settled in well with abbey life, although some abbey-dwellers found him a bit odd they still accepted him nonetheless. Nothing went missing or stolen and a trust in the strange fox was growing, except Mattimeo. The abbey warrior was still very distrustful of Sandokhan but he respected the Abbots' wishes of letting him stay. One summer afternoon, Sandokhan stood in great hall admiring the grand Redwall tapestry. It was the first time he had a proper good look at it. He recognised the mouse at the centre, it was the mouse from his vision. His concentration was broken by the sounds of heavy pawsteps behind him, the fox looked round to see Auma. Sandokhan bowed respectfully to the badger as she joined Sandokhan by his side. "It's a nice day out there, what are you doing skulking about indoors?"

"I'm still trying to find my way round this place," Sandokhan smiled. "At times I still get lost."

"I'm surprised the good sister isn't with you today,"

"Oh she had some duties to perform in the kitchen and storeroom. I offered to help her when I walked past your tapestry and saw this image. Is he one of your household gods?" Auma laughed, "Hehehe, no! That's Martin the Warrior, first warrior of Redwall Abbey. He helped drive out the wildcat tyrants and brought peace to Mossflower. If you want to know more about him, speak with Tim. He has all the old legends in his study somewhere."

"I would like to read them sometime,"

"Take a good, hard look at that image, fox! If he were still here today, he'd chop you up for crow meat," a gruff voice called from behind them. The pair turned round to see Mattimeo. Sandokhan bowed politely, Mattimeo was unimpressed and unmoved. "I must speak with you," said the fox. Mattimeo sighed with impatience, "Very well, what is it you want?"

"Your help. This is why I came to Redwall in the first place. The kingdom of..."

"Don't insult me," Mattimeo snapped back.

"I meant no offence. I speak truth,"

"Your kind wouldn't know truth if it bit on the tail! Why won't you leave?"

"I came here to seek your help and I shan't leave until you agree to help me," Sandokhan argued. "Fine, then stay," said Mattimeo in a scornful tone before storming out of great hall. "Wait," Sandokhan called. Mattimeo paused for a second. "When you were in Southsward fighting the corsairs, did you encounter a ship known as _The Lion's Mane_?"

Mattimeo spun round suddenly intrigued, "Yes. Everybeast aboard that vessel was dead."

"They were dead because they tried to board my ship. Luckily my crew were hardened veterans of the sea and we brought the fight to them. They got me ashore and are now possibly back in Jima by now. I and my friends were the reason why the corsair flotilla was one ship short. I travelled a long way north to reach here."

"How could you do that? It's like killing your own kind," said Mattimeo.

"Do not mistake me as a thief or murderer. I am Samurai, I live by a strict code of honour," the fox replied. Mattimeo shook his head and continued out of great hall.

*

Feeling somewhat incomplete without his katana, Sandokhan had the idea of making himself a new bokken. The Abbot said nothing about wooden weapons, at times Sandokhan would see some abbeydwellers carrying staffs when walking the ramparts. All of the abbey infants, known as dibbuns, envied it and some begged Sandokhan to make some for them. But Sandokhan would trick the dibbuns into finding suitable wood to make them from. Time and time again they would give Sandokhan dead branches from old trees in the abbey orchards or when they were out in Mossflower Wood. The only beast he would make a bokken for was Martin, Mattimeo's son. Though there was doubt that his father would allow it, "The sword of Martin the warrior is the only weapon you will need to wield, none of this katana nonsense," is what Mattimeo would say.

One day, while out in the orchard, Sandokhan was out walking with two of the ten Stump sisters. All three of them carried baskets laden with fruit from the orchard and allotments as they conversed light heartedly, "Tell me, what do you young hog-maids know about love?"

"Erm, Olga's in love," said one of the sisters. Olga stamped her footpaw, "Fibber, I am not!"

"Yes you are, I've seen you flirting!"

"I've seen you flirt aswell,"

"Who is it?" Sandokhan asked turning to Olga. But the hog-maid remained silent, "You can tell me, I'm a warrior!" Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a group of giggling dibbuns on their way to raid the strawberry patch. They all stopped and bowed politely to the trio, "Konichiwa Sandokhan san!" They all said in unison. "Konichiwa dibbuns," Sandokhan replied as he let the infants take their pick of the freshly picked fruit, before following the sisters down to the kitchens. The fox returned to the orchard and sat underneath a cider apple tree, the shade bringing relief from the summer heat. He closed his eyes and started to meditate just as he felt something heavy pressed into his lap. He opened his eyes to see Sister Stephanie sitting next to him placing a book in his lap. "Take it," she said. "Badgermum Auma said you were interested in reading about Martin the warrior. This is the first chapter of his saga and legacy. It's about..."

"Hehe, don't spoil it for me," Sandokhan chuckled.

"I think you'll enjoy it,"

"I think I would enjoy it more if… you read it to me," said Sandokhan, as he touched Stephanie's thigh and squeezed gently. Stephanie fixed him with an angry look. "I, I, I'm so sorry - YOWCH!" Sandokhan yelped as Sister Stephanie slapped him hard round the muzzle. She rose off the ground, "Well I never!" With that she stormed off in a huff leaving Sandokhan nursing a stinging snout and bruised feelings.

*

Sandokhan didn't attend supper that evening, he decided to retire to his dormitory to meditate and read the book Sister Stephanie had given him. The book was bound in leather with the picture of a rose embossed on the cover. He sat on the edge of his bed and started reading the ancient tome.

_It all begins with Martin the Warrior, first defender of Redwall Abbey. The corsair Badrang dreamed of his own empire, he collected slaves to build him a fortress on the eastern coast named Marshank. A foreboding place whose name will never be forgotten. And Martin's sorrow began when, at a young age, his mother was killed by the corsair Vilu Daskar. His father Luke left his tribes' caves to pursue Vilu Daskar. Before he left, Luke gave his son his most precious thing; the sword of his forefathers. "Defend the weak, never strike in anger and become a shield for the ones you love," Luke said unto Martin. As his father left Martin held the sword aloft in a warriors' salute as his father sailed off into the distance in search of Vilu Daskar..._


	18. Chapter 18

**17**

The summer of the orange buttercup was days away from drawing to a close, Abbot Sedge grew even more excited with the onset of autumn. But he and others had noticed that Sandokhan and Stephanie weren't as close as once were. But he didn't let get in the way of his excited feelings. Sandokhan found he couldn't stop reading the story of Martin the Warrior. He had just read the aftermath of the battle of Marshank and was on the last page.

_And Martin said unto his comrades, "My friends I must depart. I travel south alone, I will never return to Noonvale for Rose has left a flame in my heart. A flame that neither water nor the blood of battle can extinguish. You will all be in my thoughts, always." And so it was that Martin the Warrior said goodbye to his friends for the last time. Ever shadowed by the loss of his love, he dedicated his life to helping woodlanders everywhere. And here Redwall Abbey shall stand through the ages in memory of Martin the Warrior and Rose of Noonvale and their valiant struggle against evil. We know all this because in the reign of Abbot Saxtus travellers came from Noonvale. They brought a sprig of the rose that Grumm planted on Rose's grave. And since it blooms later than the others Redwallers call it the late rose. But Martin's tale was still incomplete._

_End of volume one_

Sandokhan closed the book shut and wiped away tears of sadness. He left his dormitory with the book under his arm, he started to head for the study to return the book when he bumped into Abbot Sedge. "Good day, Father Abbot,"

The Abbot bowed his head, "Good day Sandokhan. I must say I haven't seen you around recently,"

"I needed some time on my own to meditate and to read," the fox replied. "What were you reading?" The Abbot asked. "The tales of Martin the Warrior. I found the ending so sad. I can't stop feeling sorry for poor Rose. I was hoping to find Stephanie, she was the one who gave me this. Where is she?"

"The good sister is out in Mossflower Wood with Martin, teaching him about herbs and healing plants of the forest, they should be back soon."

*

Out in Mossflower Wood the trees echoed to the sound of birdsong but Stephanie was finding the task of teaching Martin frustrating. The young mouse would run on ahead in the overgrowth finding branches he wanted to take back with him, so Sandokhan could make him a bokken. "What about this wood?" Martin called to Stephanie waving the branch of an oak tree. "I don't know Martin. Now would you please pay attention. What I'm teaching you could save your life one day. Now, this mushroom is called-" she stopped mid sentence as she looked up and Martin was nowhere to be seen. The mouse-maid sighed wearily. "Ah, where's he got to now?" She mused to herself as she walked off into the undergrowth calling after the warriors' son. "Martin! Martin! Where are you?"

"Over 'ere," a gruff voice called out. Stephanie turned to see Martin held up at knife point by two evil looking creatures. One was a fox with no tail and the other was a stoat with his right paw missing. She reached for the branch Martin was carrying, suddenly she felt somebeast grab her from behind. The pair had their paws bound by their captors and were dragged off into the overgrowing vegetation. The fox and the stoat congratulated themselves. "Well Flatsnout, it looks like we found a couple of keepers," said the fox. "Hehehe, not wrong there Stumpy."

Their leader appeared, a big dog fox with a long scar running down his face. The fox ignored his two bandits and stood over the two quaking beasts. "Well, well, well. What've we got 'ere, eh? An abbey brat and an abbey wench," he said. "Not only that Scarface, take a closer look at the young un," Stumptail said. Stephanie's eyes went wide, she had heard of Scarface but hadn't had the misfortune of encountering him. Scarface knelt down in front of Martin and studied his features, "Hang on, I know you. You're Mattimeo's little sprog." Martin face screwed up into a scowl and he spat in the fox's face. Scarface wiped the saliva from around his snout and nose and then kicked Martin callously. He then turned to Flatsnout, "Well done Flatsnout. If this won't flush out that fox, nothin' will."

"Wh, wha- what're you going to do to us?" Stephanie stammered.

"Nothing... yet!"

*

It was approaching dusk and the sun bled red turning the sky into a pallet of indigo, pink and orange. Sandokhan was starting to grow extremely worried about Stephanie and Martin, so was Mattimeo. The fox paced up and down in front of the grand tapestry, the last rays of sunlight shining through the stained glass windows covering the stones like a multicoloured blanket. "Are you troubled my son?"

"It's starting to get late and Martin and Stephanie haven't returned yet. They went out after lunchtime and it's nearly supper." The Abbot put a reassuring paw on the fox's shoulder. "Don't worry Sandokhan. I have a feeling -"

"Excuse me Father Abbot!" The pair turned to see a brother of the order with a look of shock on his face. "What is it Bother Philip?"

"There's a band of creatures walking up the path with two captives!" The Abbot of Redwall took no hesitation in dealing out orders, "Philip, get archers and sentries on the ramparts and alert the Mossflower Patrol. Sandokhan help break out the weapons. I'll tell the bell-ringers to sound the alarm."

In short order the ramparts of the west wall was teeming with activity. Both Sandokhan and Mattimeo retrieved their weapons and joined the others on the west ramparts. Down on the path, Scarface began the mind games, "Outlander!" He called up to the ramparts, "Outlander! Me merry band o' buckoes wants a word wit' yer!" Abbot Sedge peered over the edge of the battlements and called back down, "What is it you want, my son?"

"Hand over the fox from the foreign lands,"

"I'm sorry friend but I cannot willingly send out a beast in my care to his death." Scarface made a gesture with his paw and both the captives were paraded in front of the ragged band of murderers. Mattimeo grinded his teeth with rage as he caught sight of his son. "Martin! You dare hurt my son and I'll come down there and rip you apart," Mattimeo shouted. "Hand over the fox an' the lives of yer son and the mouse-maid will be spared. Our quarrel ain't with Redwall, it's with the outlander that cowers amongst you!" Sandokhan started to leave the ramparts and was about to walk to the steps down to the main gate. Mattimeo unsheathed his blade and forced the point to Sandokhan's throat. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You heard what they said, if I don't go down there and face them they'll kill both your son and the good sister. I cannot allow that to happen," Mattimeo was reluctant at first, but his friend Sam Squirrel put a paw on the mouse's shoulder, "Matty, this has gone on long enough. Trust him." The warrior returned his sword to its' scabbard and allowed the fox to pass. As the massive gate creaked open the bandits' gazes were fixed. Flatsnout sneered wickedly as he caught sight of the beast he wanted revenge on all this time, with both katana and wakizashi thrust into his girdle cord. "That's the one. Get 'im!"

A group of five rushed Sandokhan and surrounded him. The fox drew his katana and squatted into the ready stance, looking at the reflection of the bandits behind him. They all made a lunge, Sandokhan ducked nimbly and slashed wide. Three of the bandits fell to the ground nursing the stumps where their footpaws had been. One bandit tried to charge him from behind but was skewered through by the elegantly crafted steel. The one bandit left alive ran for the protection of Scarface, who was astonished by the fox's agility and skill. So were Mattimeo and the other onlookers. "Incredible skill," Mattimeo mused out loud. "I thought Matty was a strong warrior..." said Elmtail.

Flatsnout tried to rally his friends, "C'mon, let's rush 'im!" Only Stumptail and Scarface remained to take charge of the captives as they witnessed Sandokhan make short work of their compatriots. The katana had disappeared in a blur of metal, with the cries and whimpers of the unfortunate resonating up to the sandstone ramparts above. Flatsnout was starting to lose heart when he was all that remained. The cowardly stoat started to back away gripped with fear. "All right, we'll call it a draw," he said. "Really, put yourself in my position. Would you want to call it a draw? I don't think so." Sandokhan replied. "Now I'm going to finish what I began with your paw!" The stoat shook with anxiety and rushed Sandokhan. The fox, in one swift motion, dealt with Flatsnout. The stoats' head bouncing on the dusty path with the headless form shuddering in a pool of gore. Stumptail lost his will altogether, he kicked Sister Stephanie to the ground and fled for the fringes of Mossflower Wood. Sandokhan untied Stephanie who ran as fast as she could back to the gate. Scarface grabbed Martin and held the edge of his axe up to Martin's throat. Sandokhan stared coldly at the bandit fox, "Scarface, let the child go. You're beaten and you know it." Scarface dropped his axe, "Sure I'll let 'im go.." Suddenly the bandit leader reached for a dagger thrust into his belt "...right after I slit the brat's throat!" As Scarface pulled his paw back, Martin bit the fox as hard as he could. Scarface cried out in pain as Martin managed to struggle free. But the fox tripped him up and the warrior's son fell flat on his back. Scarface stood over him, dagger ready to stab. Sandokhan saw his chance, he slashed with the Starfire slicing Scarface's paw and neck. The samurai fox looked around and addressed the wounded. "All of you fortunate enough to be alive I will let live. But leave your limbs where they are, they belong to me now!" The survivors groaned in agony as they limped and crawled away back to Mossflower Wood. Sandokhan helped Martin to his footpaws and untied his bonds. Martin hugged the fox tight and they both walked back to the gate. As the massive wooden doors slammed shut a loud cheer rose up from the abbey dwellers. Sister Stephanie was on him in a trice hugging the fox tight and smothering him with relentless kissing. Martin on the other hand ran to his parents, Tess broke down in tears of joy. Mattimeo walked up to Sandokhan, "You saved my son's life." The warrior of Redwall abbey extended his paw, which the Samurai fox gripped and shook firmly. "Thank you," said Mattimeo.

"Now will you listen?"

That night in the gatehouse cottage, Mattimeo and Abbot Sedge listened intently to the tale of what happened to Sandokhan back in Jima. Mattimeo thought long and hard. "I must say that is quite a harrowing story. But why come all this way to find me?"

"The reputation of the Redwall warriors reaches far and wide. Further and wider than you think. Our forces are too small to repulse the Claws' attacks. I came here to ask you to help us overthrow the Claw,"

"You want me to accompany you back to Jima?" The fox nodded in reply, "Yes, and as many fighters as you can muster."

"But even if I did I doubt I would be able to assemble half the force you say this Claw rat has,"

"I'm not talking about pitched battle. I'm talking about disrupting his forces by doing raids. Attack hard and fast and then vanish." Mattimeo thought hard again. "Hmmm, I see what I can do. However, you will have to be our guide and we'll need a plan of how actually we're going to do this. Travel or otherwise."

"I hope you're not planning to leave before my jubilee feast," the Abbot said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Father Abbot," the fox replied. "There is one matter I'd like to discuss with you though,"

"Of course." The fox pulled his bokken free of his girdle cord and replaced it with his katana. The Abbot shook his head, "I'm sorry Sandokhan, but I cannot break with tradition."

"Then, will you allow me to keep my blade in my dormitory?"

"That I can allow," the Abbot replied.

*

Sister Stephanie was finding it hard to sleep that hot night. The humidity was making her uncomfortable and images of the bandits were plaguing her mind. After trying relentlessly to fall asleep, she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her mind started to wonder, thinking of Sandokhan. His strong shoulders, his agile body, his piercing blue eyes and his big bushy tail. Oh, his tail! A thought then crossed her mind. She wanted – she needed to be close to the fox. She then eased herself out of bed, hoping her activity wouldn't wake the others in the room and walked with a lit candle down the corridor.

Sandokhan on the other hand was exhausted after the days' events and the presence of the Starfire was relaxing and comforting. He was stirred from his rest when he felt somebeast trying to shake him awake. The fox sat bolt upright, his paw reaching for the grip of his blade. He stopped when he saw a mouse-maid in a nightshirt holding a candle in one paw.

"Stephanie? Is something wrong?"

"I can't get any sleep. I'm still a bit frightened after what happened today, er, you don't mind sharing your bed with me tonight, do you?"

The fox shifted under the bedclothes making room for Stephanie as she placed the candle on the bedside table. The mouse-maid then tucked herself in under the covers, lying on her side. As the pair lay under the bedclothes, Stephanie looked longingly at those deep blue eyes. Stephanie put a paw on the fox's muzzle and stroked his whiskers tenderly and lovingly. "Mr. Sandokhan, are you-"

The fox put a single claw to her lips, "Sandy." He added. Stephanie smiled, "Sandy... are you specist?"

"Of course not," Sandokhan whispered. They stared into each other's eyes, before they knew it both their snouts were linked together in a deep, warming kiss.

"It's quite humid tonight," said Stephanie. "You don't mind if I take off my nightie, do you?" Sandokhan watched as she sat up and shed herself of her garment and he noticed something, "You... You're not wearing anything underneath."

After that night the other abbey dwellers saw some changes in Stephanie and Sandokhan. The pair seemed more relaxed and enjoyed each others' company more. They were often found walking in the orchards, holding paws and enjoying the sunshine. Some even caught them kissing. They all couldn't help but notice that Stephanie now called the fox Sandy, instead of Mr. Sandokhan. The sister now spent most of her nights in the fox's room and not her normal dormitory and the following morning she was walking with a stumble. But her lips were sealed and she said nothing of what happened that night.


	19. Chapter 19

**18**

The Summer of the Orange Buttercup had drawn to a close and with the christening of the new season preparations were underway for Abbot Sedges' jubilee feast. It was nearing harvest time and everybeast was hard at work. Down in the cellars Jube Stump and his ten sisters were hard at work fermenting the cider and wines for the feast. Jube was trying to make a inventory of what they already had but his sisters were sampling everything. They had already polished off three casks of elderberry wine and were moving on to the summer fruit cider. "Hoi, Olga, Freya, Sasha and Katy would you please stop your samplin'. There gonna be nothin' left at the rate you lot are knockin' it back."

"Oh Jube do lighten yer mood," said Sasha.

"'Cuse me ladies, but the Abbot's feast is just two days away an' I'm worried that we'll 'ave nothin' ter drink."

"Well we ain't gonna 'elp in the kitchens. It's too hot ter slave away in front of an oven," said Olga.

"Well we havn't 'ad a friar since ole Friar Hugo got killed. So they're gonna need all the 'elp they can get."

*

Out in the orchard Abbot Sedge, Mattimeo, Sam Squirrel, Tim Churchmouse and Sandokhan were going over the guest list for the feast. Sedge adjusted the spectacles on his nose as he read the list. "Hmmm, this all seems to be in order. It'll be nice to see Log-a-log Flugg again. Does anybeast else have any other suggestions?"

"Well I do know Cheek's going to beg me to invite George Stag Hare," said Mattimeo. "Any relation to Basil Stag Hare by any chance?"

"'Fraid so Father Abbot. He's Basil's nephew," Mattimeo replied. "I didn't know Basil had a nephew. I didn't even know he had a brother!"

"Last time I heard he got into the Long Patrol. Got promoted quite recently, he's a Lieutenant now."

Abbot Sedge shook his head wearily, "I'll tell the kitchens to prepare for Lieutenant Stag Hares' arrival."

"What about you Sandy?" Tim asked. "I would like to invite Francis Vole and his wife," the fox replied.

"There you are!" The fox looked up to see Sister Stephanie standing over him, paws crossed. "You said you were going to help me with sorting out the storeroom today."

The foxs' face was a picture of mock shock, "Goodness me you're right!" He then rose to his footpaws and bowed politely to the others, "Please excuse me." When they got down to the storeroom, Stephanie had paper and charcoal at the ready as she put Sandokhan to work. "Right, we'll start with the spices. Sandy, could you see to the nutmeg over there?"  
"Where?"

"The sacks over there in the corner. Could you take them and pile them up in front of the door?"

"Why?" The mouse-maid then seized the fox and kissed him deeply, "So we can't be disturbed..."

"How about, we just sort out the storeroom for now. We can do all that later on,"

"Oh..." Stephanie replied, her voice sounding crestfallen. Sandokhan then ruffled her ears before nuzzling her. "Tonight, my room."

*

The leaves on the trees were now starting to turn shades of orange, brown and gold but it was still warm enough to hold the feast outside in the grounds. Numerous woodlanders toiled away shifting tables, benches, stools and the Abbots' armchair. Mattimeo and the Skipper of the otters were fishing through the night to catch a centrepiece for the feast, just as his father did seasons ago. The kitchens were turning out food to feed hundreds of woodlanders for a very long winter. Salads, pies, trifles, quiches, tarts, flans and soups of all varieties. Foremole and his moles gad just put the finishing touches to the cooking pit where a rotating spit would be extended over the flames. Foremole wiped sweat off his velvety brow, surveying the work his crew had finished. "Roight lads, that'm be a foin cooker pit fer t'morrows' feast,"

"Hurr, Oi just 'opes that zur Mattim'o don't catcher fish'n that won't fit'n it," said one of his crew. At that moment they saw Auma help Mattimeo and the Skipper carry a greyling down to the kitchens. Foremole scratched his puzzled, "Hmm, Oi thought all them greylin's been caught boi naow."

One of his team slapped him heartily on the back, "Hurr Gaffer, looken loik we's gunna 'ave a treat at'n yon feast t'morrow. Bur aye!"

Out in Mossflower Wood, the otter Cheek was lounging himself on an rocky outcrop off the main path leading to the abbey. He heard pawsteps coming towards him, he looked up and saw a gallous hare wearing a Long Patrol uniform walk past. The otter sprang to his footpaws and called after the hare. "You're late!"

The hare turned round and addressed the mischievous otter, "Begin' your pardon, a Long Patrol offisah is neither late nor early for a Redwall banquet. He shows up as soon as he can smell the turnovers baking in the ovens, wot!"

The pair then embraced, "If I didn't know better young otter-me-lad, I'd say you've grown."

"Never mind me matey, look at you. Lieutenant now, eh?"

"Oh that, got promoted after some cheeky weasel blighter got too big for his boots, don't cha know. Oh, one more thing. We hadn't any trouble from Scarface an' his lot in a while."

"That was Sandy! If only you'd been there. It was so amazing,"

"Hold fast Cheek m'boy. Whom was so amazing as described?" asked George. "Nevermind, you'll meet him later on."


	20. Chapter 20

**19**

The day of the jubilee feast had arrived. The Abbot, Mattimeo and Sandokhan had gathered at the main gate to welcome the visitors. They had already greeted a number of woodlanders, dormice, squirrels and river otters to name just a few. The gallous George Stag Hare had returned from another of his 'sampling' missions in the abbey kitchens. He spoke between mouthfuls of apple turnover, "I say you chaps, mmm, it was jolly nice of you to invite a newly promoted bod like myself, umph!"

"You're welcome George. Consider this feast as a celebration of your promotion as well," said Mattimeo. George was still a bit uneasy around Sandokhan, "But still, murph, ah, I find it a bit odd you've got a fox as one of your greeters, wot!"

"I know it may seem a bit strange, but this fox saved my sons' life," Mattimeo replied. George then ate the rest of his turnover in one big mouthfull," Well off to the cellars for samplin. Toodle-pip all!" Sandokhan was flabbergasted at the speed George demolished his snack, "I've heard of a bottomless stomach before, but a bottomless beast?" The Abbot shook his head wearily, "Flop eared food-bin, just like his uncle!" Mattimeo face filled with happiness when he greeted the next group of creatures, "Flugg!"

"Matty!" The Log-a-log of the GUOSIM and the Redwall warrior hugged each other. "It's so good to see you again. How's the tribe?"

"Oh same as always, Matty. How's the family?"

"Martin got kidnapped a couple weeks ago. If it wasn't for this beast here, he would've been killed," said Mattimeo, put a paw on Sandokhan's shoulder. "A fox!" Flugg drew his short sword but Mattimeo quelled the situation, "Flugg, put that away. I know that foxes are known for being dishonest, but I trust him." Flugg reluctantly returned his weapon to its' scabbard and shook the foxs' paw, "Flugg. I am the Log-a-log of the GUOSIM and you are?"

"I'm Sandokhan of Mochizuki," the fox replied. "Where are the rest of your shrews Flugg? Will they be along later?" Mattimeo asked.

"Some are watching over our camp on the banks of the river, the others will be along shortly."

Then Sandokhan heard a familiar voice, "Sandokhan!"

"Francis!" Both fox and dormouse shook paws heartily, "good to see you."

"How are you settling in?"

"Just fine. Everybeast here still seems to be a bit uneasy with me but they're opening their hearts slowly," replied Sandokhan. The fox felt somebeast tugging at his habit, he looked down at the young dormouse Ivy. The fox knelt down in front of her and ruffled her ears before giving her some candied chestnuts. "Such a sweet child. I feel so sorry for her," said Sandokhan. "Don't let it get in the way of a good time. I can't wait until tonight," said Francis, rubbing his paws together. There was some commotion from the abbey pond as a group of dibbuns were doing last minute rehearsals for the ply they were going to perform. They decided to portray a legend from Jima, "The Legend of the Dragon Kings." There had been many squabbles over which one would play who, but Sandokhan decided it'd be best if he assigned the parts.

As the sun turned orange and began to sink below the horizon, abbey-dwellers and guests alike started to take their seats. A large bonfire was at the centre of the massive circle of benches and tables. The grayling caught by Mattimeo was to big to be put on the spit and had to be prepared in the kitchens. Sandokhan sat in-between Ivy and Sister Stephanie as the starters were brought out. An array of salads, quiches and flans. The dibbuns as always wanted the sweetest things first, but some of the dibbuns were too busy trying to remember their parts for the play they wanted to perform for the feast. George Stag Hare was already on his third helping of woodland quiche when Jube stump banged the table with his tankard. "Now if everybeast's glass is full, I'd like to propose a toast. To Abbot Sedge and Redwall Abbey. To your second year as Abbot and for many more to follow. CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" Everybeast then drank deeply from their beakers, tankards and goblets. As empty dishes were being cleared away from the tables, Sandokhan looked around at all the creatures conversing and merrily talking to each other. He had never experienced hospitality like this before. As Stephanie topped up his tankard of October ale, Abbot Sedge rose from his chair and asked for silence. "Thank you one and all. I am so very pleased to announce that the pond of our abbey has bestowed us a grayling after so many seasons." There was much excited murmurs from everybeast as the main course and centrepiece was paraded to the Abbot's table. Sedge took a long smell of the rich aroma from the roast grayling, "Ahh! Grayling ala Redwall. One of Friar Hugos' most famous recipes if I'm not mistaken. Now if you would all bow your heads for the grace."

Everybeast did as they were asked as the Abbot of Redwall spread his paws over the fish and intoned;

"Fur and whisker, tooth and claw,

All who enter by our door.

Nuts and herbs, leaves and fruits,

Berries, tubers, leaves and roots.

Silver fish your life we take

Only for a meal to make."

There was loud and heartfelt 'Amen' from all before the fish was portioned out amongst all the guests. George took just one bite and already handed out praises to the chefs, "Mmmm! I do declare this is the most finest dish I've ever tasted. Mmumffff!" Sandokhan was inclined to agree, not even honey and lemon grass carp tasted this exquisite. After the greyling came the deserts and so many of them. Pear and apple quarters glazed liberally with honey, tarts, summer fruit trifles and pies and fresh fruit with generous helpings of meadow cream. The it was time for the entertainment. A group of six dibbuns paraded in front of the Abbots' table dressed in flowing robes and carved dragon masks. "For your entrainment, we would like to preferm, under the disection of Mr. Sandykoon, the Legin of the Four Kings. Thank you." There was a round of light applause from all as the play started. After many rounds of trifles and tarts, the play reached the final scene. The dragon kings had followed the cow demon Shiyu to his realm and had challenged him to a contest and won. The mouse infant Ploppy knelt down on the ground with his paws behind his back, giving the impression they were severed off. While the otter pup Caps stood over him with a wooden katana Sandokhan had made for the play. "Prepare ter die," said Caps dramatically, his voice muffled from under his wooden mask. "Wait," said Ploppy. "Our agreement said you're not allowed to kill me. If you do, I'm telling!"

"You're stupid. If'n you deaded, you won't tell anybeast anythin' matey."

Sandokhan clapped his brow with his paw, "I knew this would happen," the fox whispered to Stephanie. "They're making up lines again!"

"Die," shouted Caps as he pretended to cut through Ploppys' neck. The infant mouse then started wailing in his melodramatic death throes before lying down on the grass. Caps then addressed the audience, "I 'ave deaded the demon Shee-oo. Now I take Lady Tishino back to the eastern mountain to live with me forever."

"Hoi! What about us?" said the squirrel infant Oakpaw who played the Red Dragon of the southern seas. "Oh you can all live with me an' we'll all eat candied chessernuts together!" Everybeast applauded loudly as all the actors took off their masks and bowed to the crowd. George was giving them a standing ovation, "Bravo! I say, what a spirited performance, wot!" Stephanie applauded enthusiastically as she shook with mirth, "Hehe, very good." She then noticed Sandokhan shaking his head, "What's the matter Sandy?"

"I think my culture has just been insulted."

"Sandy, that's not fair! The dibbuns put their hearts and souls into that play and I thought it was really good," said Stephanie defending the dibbuns' acting. "Well, I thought Martins' performance as the Emperor of Heaven was the only good acting in it."

"All right if you can do any better you'll have no problem reciting a poem or singing something," said Stephanie. The good sister then stood up and called out, "Father Abbot, I think it'd be a good idea if the newest addition to our abbey sang a song."

"What a excellent idea. Sandokhan, if you'd be so kind to grace us all," said the Abbot. Very reluctantly the fox rose from his seat and stood before the Abbot. "Er, what would you like me to sing?"

"Something... uplifting," the Abbot suggested. The fox paused for a brief moment thinking of something. "I will sing a treasured ballad of my homeland but I don't know how to sing it in your tongue," Said Sandokhan. "Then sing it in Jimanese," said Tim Churchmouse. Sandokhan happily obliged, the stones of Redwall Abbey that mild autumn evening thrummed to the echoing notes of the fox's' clear baritone voice. Nobeast present at the feast had a single clue what the fox was singing about. But they wanted to think it was something so beautiful it couldn't be expressed in words and it made all their hearts ache.


	21. Chapter 21

**20**

The nights started to draw in closer and the days got shorter and colder with the onset of late autumn and winter. On long winter nights, Sandokhan was surrounded by dibbuns and novices, all of them eager to hear stories and legends of Jima. They had all heard the Legend of the Four Dragon Kings, but they wanted to hear more. But there was one story the dibbuns wanted to hear every night before bed, "Kenji and the Dragon." In time, spring thaw arrived, the icicles dripping in the rays of the sun and the snow drifts turning to slush before surrendering to the lush ground under them. The winter was very uneventful, that was until the following spring.

With wild herbs and flowers starting to bloom once again, the apothecaries and alchemists of Redwall needed new specimens for their potions and poultices. One warm spring day, Cynthia Bankvole along with Sandokhan, Elmtail, Sam Squirrel and Cheek ventured out into Mossflower Wood to look for herbs and fresh mushrooms for the kitchens. Cynthia was sat next to a fairy ring of wild mushrooms picking them and cropping them into a basket while humming a tune to herself. Suddenly she heard rustling off in the undergrowth behind her. Cynthia turned round and saw nobeast. She put the distraction from her mind and went back to her mushroom picking. Her ears perked up, there it was again, the rustling sound from the undergrowth. She rose from the ground and walked in the direction the sound came from. She peered into the foliage and two eyes stared back at her. The thing then stood up, a beast dressed in strange armour with his sword drawn. Cynthia screamed as she threw down her basket and ran for the protection of Sam, Elmtail and Cheek. The warrior gave chase after her. The vole ran as fast as her legs could carry her and was stopped in the tracks by the otter Cheek. "Steady on, matey! What's the matter?"

"He's going to kill me!"

"Cynthia slow down. Who's going to kill you?"

Suddenly, the sound of rapidly pounding pawsteps was heard and the warrior ran out of the woods. Up in the tree line, Elmtail notched a shaft to his bow and let it fly. The warrior parried it out of the way and carried on charging. Cheek and Sam Squirrel readied their bow staves and hid Cynthia behind them. "Why are we always the ones saving your tail?" said Cheek. Just then Sandokhan leapt out of the undergrowth, he unsheathed the Starfire like lightening and rang his blade off the attackers' weapon. The recoil forced the attacker back, Sandokhan went wide eyed, "A Samurai?"

Every inch of the warrior's armour was like his own. But the attacker had recovered from the surprise of the attack and charged at Sandokhan. The strength of his opponent was terrible, Sandokhan could barely keep his blade in his paws. The pair then locked blades, the attacker looked at the inscription on the fox's blade. Sandokhan now saw his chance. He kicked the warrior viciously in the cuirass, pushing him back. The attacker regained his composure and squared up to the fox. Sandy then thought back to what Master Krinz taught him; _You must strike without thought or indecision. The object of duel is to simply kill your opponent. Do not waste valuable time or strength in performing pointless flowery form. If you try to outwit your opponent through useless acrobatics, you will die. The simplest options and moves are always the best when in battle._

Little did Sandokhan knew, his opponent was also thinking on his masters' advice; _Become unpredictable. Strike from your subconscious mind. The most skilled of opponents will fall from a move that has no history or reference. The moves created by your own individual essence may surprise even yourself. _

The two Samurai then started circling each other, trying to read one another's' movements. Sandokhan made a lunge and slashed down, but his opponent parried and then used the fox's' own tactic, he kicked Sandokhan violently in stomach. The Starfire fell from the fox's' grip and he collapsed on his back gasping for air. The other Samurai took the Starfire katana and pressed the cutting edge into Sandokhans' neck. "Where did you get this blade from?" Sandokhan knew that language, it was Jimanese. The Samurai became impatient and applied pressure, "Insolent swine, answer me!"

"My master gave it to me," the fox shouted. The Samurai then relented as he studied his opponents' features. "Sandokhan? Is it really you?" He asked before releasing the fox. Sandokhans' eyes went wide, "Who are you?" The Samurai then unfastened the faceplate, "It's me, Wataru." The fox's' heart leapt with joy as he recognised his otter friend. Wataru helped Sandokhan to his footpaws with Cheek and Sam coming to investigate. "So sorry about attacking you, I've never seen you in these garments before,"

"It's so good to see you again. But how did you get here?"

"Long story..." Cheek was more then a little confused, "Hoi! What's goin' on here?" Sandokhan explained, "Cheek, this is Wataru. He's my best friend." Cheek's jaw dropped open in disbelief, "Friend?! But the pair of you were just fighting a moment ago,"

"Case of mistaken identity. Hey Cynthia, don't cower behind that tree. He's not going to bite." Elmtail had jumped down from the tree he was taking cover in and Cynthia walked sheepishly towards the Samurai otter. Wateru bowed politely in apology, "Apologies please. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you did give me a bit of a fright." Wataru explained. Cynthias' face was a picture of indignation, "_I _frightened you? How do you think I feel?" Sandokhan introduced everybeast to his old friend, "Wataru, this is Elmtail, Sam and Cheek."

"Now hang on a minute," Cheek protested. "You know him, he knows you. But he wants to kill Cynthia and everybeast is all right with this?"

"It's all right Cheek. Nobeast is killing anyone. Come on Wataru, you can freshen up when we get back to the abbey."

When the party returned to the abbey, the otter like so many newcomers was astonished by the splendour and majesty of Redwall. Most abbeydwellers have assembled on the path, curious about the otter. Abbot Sedge had emerged from the front door leading to Great Hall. Wataru turned to Sandokhan, "Who's that?"

"That's the Abbot. I'm afraid he'll ask for your weapon." Wataru clutched his katana tightly, "Nobeast takes my sword from me." The fox shook his head, "I was like you when he first asked me to give up the Starfire. It is one of this places' most upheld oaths."

Abbot Sedge walked up to the returning group of creatures and addressed the otter, "What have we here?"

"Father Abbot, this is Wataru. An old friend of mine," Sandokhan explained.

"Ah, another warrior from the east. Well Wataru, welcome to Redwall Abbey." The otter bowed politely, "Thank you. Sandokhan has asked me to surrender my blade to you." Sedge nodded, "I'm afraid so my son. We are peaceful creatures at Redwall and weapons are not permitted." Sandokhan handed his sword over the Abbot and urged Wataru to do the same. "It seems we'll have a double celebration tonight," said the Abbot as he walked towards the gatehouse cottage. "Celebration?" Wataru enquired. "It's season day today. Another one of their traditions, they name the season. Come on inside, I'll see if Auma can prepare a room for you."

After a few hours of rest the otter was dressed in the same green habit as Sandokhan and the season day feast was ready to be eaten. After the meal, some tables were set aside to make room for a stage. Woodlanders were always eager for Sandokhan to entertain them after a meal. The Abbot rang a small table bell to bring order. "My friends, since this is a special time of the year it is customary for a little light entertainment after the season day feast. And Sandokhan will perform feats of master swordplay and drama!" There was thunderous applause from the woodlanders as they shouted out suggestions, "The Cyclone!"

"That one? Again? The Corridor of Blades!"

"Oh no! Remember the state of the bench the last time he performed that one? How about The Carousel?" The fox raised his paws to stop the flood of suggestions, "My friends, those are all good suggestions. However, I shall treat to a feat of daring with the help of my friend Wataru. Mattimeo, would you please retrieve our weapons from the gatehouse cottage?" Mattimeo left his place at the table and left Cavern Hole to get the weapons. As Wataru approached Sandokhan, the fox whispered in his ear, "Do you remember Sight without Seeing?"

"I remember how to do it, but it's been so long."

"Don't worry it'll all come back to you."

When Mattimeo returned, Sandokhan had asked two Redwall Sisters to get a couple of blindfolds. "My friends, Wataru and I will perform for your satisfaction the feat we call _Sight Without Seeing_! Both myself and Wataru shall duel... blindfolded!" The room erupted in gasps of amazement. In a short while, Mattimeo presented both Samurai with their weapons as two Redwall mousemaids fastened their blindfolds. The pair both bowed to each other, then paused. Wataru was the first to reach for his katana, with Sandokhan doing likewise in quick succession. "If you wish to kill me..." said Sandokhan. "You must make no sound at all," the otter replied. The pair then drew blades and started sidestepping, trying to find out the position of their opponent. The pair then charged at each other, Sandokhan dodged Watarus' attack and started to exchange blows. The pair dodged each other quite frequently before locking blades. Several woodlanders gathered their beakers and plates as the warriors climbed up onto a table and started exchanging blows. Wataru made a swipe and ripped the foxs' right sleeve. The fox turned his head as if to look at the rip. Wataru licked his dry lips before advancing again. The duel spread to the neighbouring table as the two Samurai dodged and parried each others' advances. Sandokhan had managed to cut away Watarus' gridle cord. "Enough of this before the pair of you are naked," said Auma. The rafters of Cavern Hole echoed to the light giggling of the dibbuns and sisters as the two Samurai removed their blindfolds and bowed to each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**21**

After the performance at dinner, both Sandokhan and Wataru were up on the north ramparts looking up at the star strewn canopy of the night sky. Wataru packed a smoking pipe for Sandokhan. The fox inhaled the smoke deeply. He recognised the smell and the taste, "Bunglers' Bane! You've brought Bunglers' Bane from Jima."

"I thought it'd been a long time since you've had the sweetest leaf in the domain," said Wataru. The pair of them then lay on their backs, letting their eyes wonder. "Isn't Redwall an amazing place?" Wataru nodded in agreement, "It is a wonderous place. Sandy, if you've been here all this time why didn't you come back to Jima?"

"When I first arrived I had to earn Mattimeos' trust. It wasn't an easy task. But in time, I grew a fondness for this place and I'm finding it difficult to say goodbye,"

"We really needed you back home,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! You're the Guardian of Mochizuki!"

"And what exactly has Jagee been telling you about me?"

"Sandy, it was Jagee who betrayed us at Niji Gate,"

"What?!"

"Everything's destroyed. The Eshin army have ransacked the rice paddies and use the River Oda as a dumping ground for the dead. So, we have little food, not much drinking water. Sandy if you don't come back with me and do something everybeast is going to starve."

"What about you? I mean you left,"

"I left because Tin-Jin thought it would be the best course of action... and I found _you_. Don't you see Sandy? You're our only hope." The foxs' eyes went sullen, "Sorry." Wataru stared blankly at his friend, "What's the matter? You're not the Sandy I remember,"

"I am not ready to leave and… I've met somebeast; a mouse-maid,"

"What has happened to you? If you were your old self you would jump at a chance to free your homeland!"

"You know Wataru, you're starting to sound like our old master,"

"Good! At least one of us does. This place has truly bewitched you with its charm. If you will not save Jima then I'll do it... on my own." With that the otter got up and stormed off to his dormitory. Before descending the steps to the courtyard, the otter allowed himself one last glance. "Ritsuko misses you too," he added. Sandokhan turned his gaze back up to stars and felt tears of frustration roll down his face.

That night Sandokhan had a dream. He was back in Jima commanding an army of Samurai in battle against the Stormvermin. The scenes were like those the fox had witnessed back at Niji Gate. In front of him, surrounded by his personal guard, stood Ikkit Claw. He heard Wataru yell behind him and the otter charged at Ikkit Claw. Suddenly, the warlords' shadow grew longer and bigger. As Wataru reached the edge of the shadow, a long spear shot out of the blackness and impaled the otter through the chest. Then another and another, the otters' corpse was then hoisted into the air where the spears wiggled around making the corpse dance a grotesque jig. The fox then surged forward and drove the Starefire into Claws' chest. _Crack! _A long crack run up the length of the Starfire katana with fractures spreading throughout the blade. The sword then shattered into thousands of pieces in the fox's' paws and Claw raised his brazen claw about to make it connect with the fox's' head. "Here, take my blade!" Sandokhan reached behind him and seized the grip of the blade, drawing it from it's scabbard. The fox looked at the strange blade, it was the same sword Mattimeo carried. Sandokhan then hacked and slashed at the black figure until it lay dead at his feet. The corpse then faded away and so did the blade he used to kill it. Sandokhan then found himself back at Master Krinzs' dojo. There stood in front of him in the blazing sun was the mouse from the tapestry, Martin the warrior. This time the mouse was dressed in full armour with his sword securely fastened to his belt. Martin then spoke to Sandokhan in the language of his homeland, "You know who I am." The fox bowed politely to Martin. "The time to leave has come. I know the abbey is a wondrous place but you must leave or your land will never be free."

"I am not even prepared,"

"Your master says you perceive much,"

"You knew my master?"

"Correction. I _know _your master." Sandokhan heard the shuffling of paws behind him and saw his old master, the hare Akito Krinz. "Sandokhan, your mind is closed." The fox shook his head protesting, "No. How can it be?"

"You have closed off your mind since coming to this place and have forgotten everything I have taught you. Look within yourself Sandokhan. You are to become more than what you already are. You must journey with Wataru back to Jima and join him in the struggle that lies ahead."

"How will I do that? I don't even know where to begin," said Sandokhan. "Remember who you are. You are my brightest student and the Guardian of Mochizuki," the hare then shuddered and faded away. The fox turned back to Martin, "Truth will out. And so will you." Martin then pulled out a small prayer bell, like the ones carried by Tin-Jins' monks. The bell sounded with complete and absolute clarity.

The fox awoke in his bed. He turned his head to see Sister Stephanie curled up slumbering soundly in the nude next to him. She was clutching onto his large, brush-like tail as a dibbun would clutch a treasured bedtime toy. Sandokhan lay back and was drifting off back to sleep when he heard the soft tinkling of a prayer bell, like in his dream. The fox then sat upright and got out of bed. As he put on his nightshirt, Stephanie awoke sitting up in bed using the bedclothes to conceal her nakedness. "Sandy? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep," as the mousemaid settled back under the bedclothes, the fox retrieved the Starfire from a rack the abbeydwellers had made for him. Sandokhan opened the door slowly and made his way to Cavern Hole. While walking down the dormitory corridor he bumped into Wataru. "You heard it aswell?"

"As clear as a stream in spring, matey." When they made their way down to Cavern Hole, Abbot Sedge was up in his nightshirt chatting away to somebeast. When the pair got closer, Sandokhan had the shock of his life when he saw the old mouse the Abbot was talking to. "TIN-JIN!" The fox called out. The blind mouse rose from his seat with his aides' assistance. The two friends then embraced each other, Sandokhan was so thrilled he couldn't let go. "Hehehe, Hello Sandokhan, my lad! Hehehe!"

"I thought I'd never see you again," said the fox releasing the old monk. "I know Jima has recently become an unpleasant place to stay, but in my heart I knew we would cross paths again."

"Yes, Wataru told me of what has happened. I never thought things would get so bad so quickly," said Sandokhan. The fox then turned to the Abbot. "Father Abbot. I thank you for all the hospitality you have shown me over the past seasons. But I'm afraid it is time for me to leave Redwall. I must return home." The Abbot shook paws with the fox, "I understand, but what has brought on this change of heart?"

"I received a message in my dreams,"

"From Martin the warrior?" Abbot Sedge enquired. "Yes, how did you know?" The Abbot yawned and rubbed fatigue from his eyes, "It's not uncommon for our first warrior to guide us in times of need. What did Martin say to you?"

"He said; _Truth will out..._"

"..._and so will you?_" They all turned around to see Mattimeo who had wondered into Cavern Hole. "Matty, what are you doing out of bed?" The Abbot asked. "I think the same reason why Sandy and Wataru are here. I had this dream, I was standing in front of the tapestry and the image of Martin was engulfed in flame. Then my father stepped out of tapestry and told me to accompany these two brave creatures back to Jima. Then I heard this bell and I was drawn to Cavern Hole for some strange reason. And who's this?" Said Mattimeo pointing at the old monk. "His name is Tin-Jin," the Abbot explained. "And I find his conversations most enlightening to say the least."

"I assume I am addressing Mattimeo, son of Matthias and Cornflower?" The warrior mouse looked at Tin-Jin astonished, "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," Tin-Jin replied, "I wouldn't be very enlightened if I didn't know!" As the night drew on, more and more creatures came wandering in from their sleep, all with the same words on their lips. Sandokhan had soon learned that it was Tsuzuku the otter who had brought Wataru to Mossflower and also that his ship, _The Heart of the Ocean, _was still anchored offshore next to Salamandastron, the mountain stronghold of the badger lords. Nobeast was able to sleep for the rest of the night as the small band of adventurers made plans for the voyage to the far east.


	23. Chapter 23

**22**

The next morning the entire abbey was assembled out on the lawn to bid farewell to the group of warriors. They all had knapsacks filled with provisions from the abbey kitchens. Mattimeo intended on only taking his sword and the gauntlets from his suit of armour, he knelt in front of Martin as he bade a tearful farewell to his son. "I'll be gone for quite some time. Now you be good for your mother while I'm away,"

"Will you be away long?" asked Martin. "A few seasons at least, son." Martin then embraced his father tightly. "Do you remember the story of when Luke left Martin the warrior to fight Vilu Daskar? Well, this is basically the same thing." Martin then broke down in tears, "But Luke never returned," Martin sobbed. "Listen to me son, I promise on the grave of your grandfather, I shall come back." The warrior of Redwall then embraced Tess, "You be careful out there," she said. "I intend to. Don't worry I've got Sandokhan and Wataru to help me and they're both exceptional warriors." Elmtail had gathered his bow and a quiver of arrows, however Sam Squirrel was protesting his friends' departure. "I don't see why I can't come to Jima with you," said Sam. "Sam you're the most senior member of the Mossflower Patrol. You have to stay behind and what if this abbey was attacked while Mattimeo and the others were gone? You would have to organise the abbey's defence," Elmtail replied. The two friends then shook paws, "Just come back alive," said Sam. Most of the dibbuns were crowded around Sandokhan most of them trying to make him stay, "Now you lot, you knew I had to go home sooner or later. Besides Tin-Jin's staying here for a while you can bother him," the abbey infants all bowed at the fox politely. "Sandy! Sandy!" The fox looked up and saw Sister Stephanie running across the lawn with a book under her arm. "Here," she said pressing the book into the foxs' paws. "This is the story of Luke the warrior, Martins' father. Tim made me promise to get it to you before you left." Sandokhan returned a smile as he stuffed it into his knapsack. The mousemaid and fox then embraced, "I'll never forget you. Thank you so much... for everything." Sandokhan stroked her her ears tenderly, "You are the most sweetest creature I have ever known," the fox whispered into her ear, before kissing her on her brow. "Goodbye, my goddess of mercy," he added. Stephanie held him even tighter before she gave him one last deep, warm kiss. "Goodbye...my samurai," she added.

Among the well-wishers were Francis Vole and his wife with Ivy. The fox addressed them next, "Francis, Topaz it was nice meeting you." He then knelt down in front of Ivy, "Ivy, is that your name?" The young volemaid nodded, "You might already know, but my name's Sandokhan. Now what I'm going to do might seem a little strange at first, but I promise not to hurt you, all right?" Ivy nodded again. "I saved you and your family that day because you cried out," the fox explained. Ivy went wide eyed and shook her head vigorously. "Yes you did, with your mind. Now Ivy I want you close your eyes," said Sandokhan. When Ivy closed her eyes Sandokhan drummed his claws lightly along the nape of Ivys' neck. "Ivy, I want you imagine a river in your mind, serene and calm. Now imagine all the bad things in your life as pebbles in your paw. Now cast them into the river. Watch the ripples slowly ebb away as all your fears are carried off by the current." Ivy then shuddered and fainted into Topaz's arms. "Ivy! Will she be all right, Mr. Sandokhan?"

"Don't worry she'll recover in a few seconds and she should be able to speak now," the fox explained. "Come off it. It'll take a miracle to make her talk," Francis scoffed. Ivy had now opened her eyes, Sandokhan then presented her with a parting gift. A gold prayer bell on a necklace of wooden beads. "For you Ivy. This is the most precious thing you can ever own, this is a prayer bell of Tin-Jins' order. I only know of two beasts special enough to own one and one of them is you." Ivy took the bell with a tembling as the fox rose to his footpaws and addressed Mattimeo and the others. "I think it's time we made our leave, Tsuzuku isn't going to wait forever." The band of creatures, Mattimeo, Sandokhan, Wataru, Elmtail and Cheek all waved goodbye. "We will never forget you Sandokhan," said Abbot Sedge. "And you all will be in my heart, always," said Sandokhan allowing himself one last glimpse at the inhabitants of Redwall Abbey. Ivy's lips began to tremble, "Oh don't go, stay here with me," she said. Francis turned to his wife, "Well, I've met some real oddballs in my time, but that fox - **IVY, YOU SPOKE!**" Tess was fighting hard to stop the veil of tears staining her eyes. She felt a large, blunt paw on her shoulder. She turned around to see Auma giving her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"He will come back. He took his sword with him."

Out on the path heading north towards the River Moss party halted to linger and look back. The top of the walls and the top of the abbey roof and bell tower could still be seen clearly. "Take a good look everybeast, It'll be the last glimpse of Redwall we'll get for a very long time," said Mattimeo. "Mattimeo, how long will it take Flugg and his shrews to ferry us to the coast?" Sandokhan asked. "Should take little more than a day. I just hope Watarus' brother is still there when we arrive."

"Don't worry Matty. My brother always keeps his word," said Wataru reassuringly. It was getting near midday when the party reached the bridge further northward up the path. There they all paused for a light lunch, nothing fancy just oat bread with mature cheese. "How long will it take us to get to Jima?" Elmtail enquired. "It took me about two and a half seasons to get from Jima to Mossflower. But that was because my ship was sailing against tidal currents. So when we set sail we should be travelling with the current so I really don't know," said Sandokhan. Just then they heard the sound of oars dipping in and out of the water. They all peered over the side of the bridge and saw several GUOSIM shrew boats travelling down the river. Flugg caught sight of Mattimeo and waved to him. Within short order, the band of warriors were sailing west towards Salamandastron.

The grassy banks and tree line of Mossflower wood soon thinned out and then disappeared, levelling out into plains before turning into shifting sands and scrub. The great mountain stronghold of the badger lords loomed on the horizon. On south bank, the shrew-boats were waved into mooring by Long Patrol hares. Mattimeo had told Flugg of their task and soon enough the Log-a-log gathered his shrews together. Flugg held the black stone in his paw as he spoke to the tribe, "Members of the GUOSIM. You have all heard the tale Wataru and Sandokhan related to us. There is evil abroad in a foreign land and their numbers are too small to defeat it. They have asked us to sail east with them and bring peace to their country." There were some murmurs of disagreement but still a vote was taken. Many of the shrews agreed to travel but the rest decided to remain behind.

Their escort lead them across the shifting sands around Salamandastron until they caught sight of ship off the coast. "_The Heart of the Ocean_," Wataru declared. "I say, you chaps. Wait for me!" They recognised the voice of George Stag Hare, who was huffing and puffing trying to keep up. The hares saluted smartly as George doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Oh, at ease chaps! I've been trying to catch you bods before you left. His Lordship has granted me a temporary leave of absence, don't cha know. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to accompany you to this Mumbo-land or whatever it's called."

"Jima and yes you may come along. We need more fighters for our cause," said Wataru. When they arrived at the tide line, several rowing boats were ready to take them to the ship. The Long Patrol offered the use of their row boats for the shrews. In short order Wataru was reunited with his brother and introductions were made all around. "It's nice to meet you all. It'll be good to have extra hands board." Tsuzuku then turned to Sandokhan, "We're just taking on the last of the supplies. The navigators of this region have been thorough in charting these waters, according to one chart if we set a course south-south west we should come across what they call the Roaringburn. A strong tidal current that'll carry the ship and we'll clear the headland of Southsward Domain in a matter of days. Then it should be easy to find the ocean currents that lead east."

"As soon as those supplies are board get ready to cast off. We need to leave as soon as possible," said Sandokhan. The fox then stood in front of the band of fighters he'd gathered, "And now, for your training."

After the last of the food and fresh water were on board, _The Heart of the Ocean _hauled anchor and cast off with both shrew and otter alike contributing to the dilly-dally on deck. Down in the hold Sandokhan had plans, he observed Mattimeo's sword skill for some time and it had occurred to the fox many times that the Redwal warrior was in need of some advanced instruction


	24. Chapter 24

**23**

In the following days _The Heart of the Ocean _had cleared the south coast of Southsward and was on a easterly course following the great tidal currents and Sandokhanhad taught Mattimeo much. One calm night in the ships' hold, Mattimeo exchanged glancing blows with Sandokhan. The fox was proving more than a match for the Redwall warrior. With one blow Mattimeo was bowled over and lay on the deck gasping for air. The fox extended a paw and helped Mattimeo to his footpaws, "You're relying too much on brute strength. Try to be more fluid with your arm and wrist movements."

"It's difficult with this sword. I try to put into practice what you teach me, but I can't," Mattimeo explained. "It's because your broadsword is too heavy. I suggest we work on your upper body strength before I train you further. Or you could exchange your sword for a katana," Sandokhan suggested.

"No, the sword of Martin is treasured by my abbey. I prefer to use it," said Mattimeo, shaking his head. "Do you remember the stories of Jima I told you over the winter. There was one story the dibbuns wanted me to tell them every night, do you remember which one?"

"Yes, Kenji and the Dragon," Mattimeo replied.

_In times past, Jima was united and happy under the reign of the Sun Emperor. But after his death, no heir came to claim the throne and Jima was torn apart by savage civil war. Samurai clans joined battle with the royal retainers over the ownership of land. After longs years of struggle the last of the royal retainers were subdued and the nation was divided into provinces. From South Mochizuki came a Samurai mouse from the clan of the Nine Circles called Kenji. Kenji was a mercenary, however many clans would not except his services due to his lower skills. One day, Kenji went to seek out the dragon of Kuma Mountain. He asked the dragon to teach him the way of the sword. Kenji trained for a full year and he became more than a master, he became a sword saint. Afterwards, Kenji realised his dream to unite Jima once more. He was in many battles and one after another their borders began to merge and eventually Jima was united, this time under the banner of the badger Masakado, the first shogun of Jima. Together Masakado and Kenji founded their own Samurai clan; The Clan of the Red Dawn. Years later, the dragon of Kuma Mountain descended from his home and came to Kenjis' castle, demanding the life of his princess. Kenji then drove the Starfire into his own chest and cut out his heart. He held it up to the dragon and said "My love is in here. Take it." Then Kenji died._

"Do you remember the moral of the story?" Sandokhan asked. Mattimeo thought hard about his answer, "Inner strength is more powerful than brute strength."

"Not quite. But you will understand in time," Sandokhan smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**BOOK 3 - ABSOLUTION**

**24**

Farlo the dormouse was following Ikkit Claw. He had followed his army since they left his home in Lanka for they were the ones who stole his beloved wife away from him. He had been out of his village helping to fight the Stormvermin, but upon his return the children and other villagers were slaughtered and the houses were ruined and set on fire. He had been in Jima only three days and already he was drawing attention to himself. In the field where he stood, the tails of his turbun blew and danced on the wind behind him as the blood of the dead stained his feet.

Only one wearet out of a group of four was left alive. The great hulking beast twirled a long chain with a blade on the end of it. "Ready ter die, mousey?"

"Sorry," Farlow said coolly. "I believe _you_ are the one who is about to die." Farlo readied his blood stained scimitar. "In fact, there's no doubt in my mind about it," he added. The wearet grew berserk with rage and charged at Farlo. But the dormouse had the same idea, as the wearet threw his flail, Farlo ducked and swung upwards with his scimitar as the wearet passed him by. The wearet realised he had missed and was about to charge again when Farlo asked, "Excuse me, does this belong to you?" The wearet then noticed that Farlo was standing on his severed left arm. The wearet howled in pain and collapsed to the ground as torrents of crimson gore sprayed from the wound. Farlo stamped on the wearet's throat and his voice became cold and hateful. "Alright monster, tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll save your miserable life. Tell me, where is the one they call the Steward of Mochizuki?"

*

The voyage back to Jima from Mossflower was quicker than the route to Mossflower from Jima. The voyage was shortened by the Roaringburn current and the massive tidal currents across the Cerres Ocean. Sandokhan was the most cheered by the familiar sight of his homeland. The horizons, every blade of grass and the sound of native birdsong was heartbreaking. The fox felt he had truly returned home. As the crew of the _Heart of the Ocean _and the GUOSIM shrews unpacked supplies and set up camp on the shore, Sandokhan and Wataru stretched to refresh their cramped limbs. "Welcome home," said Wataru. "It won't truly be home again until Ikkit Claw is purged from this land," Sandokhan replied. "What exactly has he done?"

"Come, I'll show you," said Wataru as he lead Sandokhan up a shallow land rise. Sandokhan could never prepare himself for what he was about to see. The sky was a horrid grey colour with sunlight trying to break through the clouds making them radiate with a sickening yellow hue. Most of the buildings he saw were ruined and the smell of death floated on the breeze. Down bellow in the floodplains Sandokhan saw rats dumping the corpses of the dead into the once clear River Oda, now reduced to a torrent of dark brown. The fox felt tears swelling in his eyes as he fell to his knees in grief. "It's pretty bad isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you," Sandokhan sobbed. Wataru put a reassuring paw on his friends' shoulder, "You won't go through this alone."

"Never alone." The pair turned to see Mattimeo with the sword of Martin slung over his back. "It's gonna be dangerous," said Wataru. "Danger?" Mattimeo scoffed. "We Redwall Warriors are like you Samurai, we laugh in the face of danger!" Sandokhan chuckled loudly. "I say you bods! We're more far away than anybeast has been from Mossflower and I bally well don't find any of this lark funny, wot!" George Stag Hare had now materialised next to them with Cheek trailing behind him. The young otter paced in front of the hare and looked down at the sight that greeted Sandokhan and Wataru. "So we're gonna fight this Ikkit rat, for _this?_"

"That's right Cheek," Sandokhan replied. "This is where Wataru and I grew up."

"Well beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, if you chaps are going to pitch in, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Now I suggest we get back to camp and see if those shrews have put together some decent tucker."

"I suggest we don't dawdle, there'd be none left when flopears've finished," said Cheek.

"Good point Cheek," Mattimeo remarked as the group made their way quickly back to camp. Little did they know that a weasel dressed in black was watching and listening from the overgrowth.


	26. Chapter 26

**25**

Jagee had been busy making everybeast in Mochizuki respect him through fear and intimidation. Once Ikkit Claw came to power he made Master Krinz's old dojo his fortress and was bestowed the title of 'Steward of the Domain' by his new master. Always ignorant that the sword he carried wasn't the Starfire Katana. He paced around his throne room that was once his old master's study and dormitory, while his slave, a doremouse maiden was polishing his prized katana sword. "Make sure you shine it properly or I'll test the cutting edge on your tongue and make you polish my blade with it!"

"Yes Lord Jagee," she replied. Jagee unsheathed his wakizashi and placed it under her throat. "Glendal, how dare you speak to your master without permission. You disappoint me slave!" With that Jagee sheathed his blade and beat her on the side of the head. "Deadpaw!"

The stormvermin captain Deadpaw rushed to his lord and saluted smartly. "Have one of your guard to take this slave out and flog her."

"How many lashes your lordship?"

"Five." With that Deadpaw grabbed Glendal and dragged her out of Jagee's presence before he raised his paw to stop Deadpaw. "Actually... make it ten lashes."

"Yes sir." When Deadpaw had withdrawn from the chamber, Jagee heard pawsteps. He turned round to see the weasel in black. "Ah! My ninja," Jagee said warmly. The weasel knelt before him, "So my eyes and ears in the darkness what news do you bring?" The ninja remained kneeling as he reported to Jagee. "My Lord, on the southern coast of the domain I saw a junk anchored offshore. It's description matches that of the _Heart of the Ocean_; a sea-guard ship that took an old monk called Tin-Jin west of here. I approached closer to investigate. I saw multiple creatures; otters, shrews, a hare, a mouse with a strange sword, a squirrel and a fox." Jagee sat on his throne digesting the information in his mind. "And?"

"The shrews, and several others were wearing clothes I have never seen before and were speaking in a language I could not understand. I only managed to catch one name; Sandokhan." With that Jagee stood and was on the ninja in a trice with his wakizashi unsheathed. "Sandokhan? **SANDOKHAN?! **If I found out you have lied to me I'll gut you and leave your carcass out in the midday sun for the carrion to pick clean!" The unfortunate ninja knew it was futile to squirm under Jagee's grip, so he tried to justify himself. "Please Lordship, I was only repeating what I heard. I'm reporting to you so you can advise on what to do next." The ferret released the weasel as he shook with frustration. "Advice? Fine! You are to take my entire ninja team to where they are encamped. Irradicate them! I'm sure you can do that." The weasel ninja rose from the floor and bowed numerous times as he exited the chamber. Jagee paced over to the window and watched as his slave was flogged, however his thoughts were elsewhere. _So Sandokhan you have returned home. It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make._

*

As night fell crickets chirruped noisily and the waves of the sea lapped the shore gently as the warriors took a late alfresco supper. A stew was prepared by the otters made with six types of fish and the GUOSIM shrews made shrew cake for pudding. "I say chaps, I think I might actually be full!" George remarked as he loosened his belt. Meanwhile Sandokhan unfolded a map of the area he copied from his great grandfather's journals. "Right," he began. "If there are no objections, I think it's time to think of a plan. From what Wataru has told me, Ikkit Claw has made Jagee steward of Mochizuki domain. So we are to assume that he has power more or less everywhere. That may include both military strength and espionage resources. So it's bound to be a monumental task that lies before us. Now I believe if we find Jagee, we'll find Claw."

Elmtail raised his paw, "Er, question. How exactly do we find this Jagee?"

"My thoughts exactly Elmtail. Now, I think a good place to start would be here," Sandokhan said as he pointed to a symbol on his map. "Takashiro Village. It's the most built up place around here. If I'm right, we should get some valuable information and hopefully meet up with Wataru's friends in the resistance."

"If they haven't been crushed already," said Mattimeo. "I mean, if Jagee is as powerful now as Wataru and yourself say then isn't it possible that he's aleady quelled any resistance against him?"

"Neither myself nor Wataru are dismissing the fact. But all they need is a spark to wake everybeast up." Sandokhan continued. "And it would be a chance to try out your skills in Jimanese," said Tsuzuku. George perked his ears up and saw as a chance to demonstrate. "Better leave the old chitchat to a skilled linguist like me don't cha know. Have a listen to this..." The gallous hare then made up a random sentence in Jimanese that he thought was quite simple. After he had spoken Sandokhan, Wataru and Tsuzuku rolled about on the sand roaring with laughter while the otters looked at him absolutely confused. "Confounded blighters!" George scoffed. "What's so bally funny?" Sandokhan sat up straight and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and explained. "George you just said; _'Don't cry, I'm going to eat your feet.'_" Everybeast present broke out in fits of laughter, except George who had his jaw open in disbelief and indignation. "Hahahahahaha, I think you could scare off any Stormvermin rat with that phrase George," Mattimeo laughed.

*

Away from the camp, a single shrew sentry stood guard. The shrew was too intent of taking in the crisp night air and calm to notice somebeast sneaking up behind him. In a trice, something grabbed him by the snout and throat. Suddenly the sentry felt something pierce his stomach. He tried to scream but the assailant clamped down on his mouth so no sound would rouse the others at the camp. The lifeless corpse hewed to ground as numerous creatures dressed in back bounded and galloped over the unfortunate shrew.

*

Back at camp everybeast was asleep apart from Log-a-log Flugg, Wataru, Mattimeo and Sandokhan. Both the otter and the fox sat by the glowing embers of the dying campfire meditating while Mattimeo was sat by the shoreline drawing random shapes in the wet sand with the tip of his sword, whilst feeling the gentle lap of the waves caress his bare footpaws. Flugg sat next him, breaking the warriors' train of thought. "What's on your mind Redwaller?"

Mattimeo looked up from his doodling, "Ah, it's just sinking in. The furthest I've ever been away from Redwall was Southsward. Now, I can't help feeling somewhat homesick. I wonder how Martin and Tess are getting along without me. I miss being in Cavern Hole eating supper. Some of Foremole's deeper n' ever beetroot 'n' turnip pie, flans, quiches, trifles, tarts, fresh strawberries with meadow cream, candied chestnuts I've got to hide from Martin or else he'll eat mine and..."

"Please, please, no more! I think I'm getting hungry again just from listening to you," Flugg interrupted. Mattimeo couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Do you remember the great feast at Redwall when my father rescued us from Malkariss?"

"Do I ever. That was when old Log-a-log passed away. Sometimes I wonder if he made the right choice, at times I don't feel like a leader." Mattimeo stood up and patted Flugg on the back. "From what I've seen so far you're a natural. Anyway I'm tired, I'm going to go get some sleep." As Mattimeo passed by Wataru and Sandokhan, the two samurai snapped their eyes open and grabbed the handles of their katanas whilst looking over their shoulders. Mattimeo drew the sword of Martin and started looking around him. "What's wrong?"

"You smell that Sandy?"

"Yes. The smell of blood. Tsuzuku rouse your otters!" Tsuzuku sat upright rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, several figures dressed in black bounded out from the shadows with katanas drawn. Pandemonium broke loose. Mattimeo, Wataru and Sandokhan stood back to back as they were surrounded by the black figures. "Who are they?" asked Mattimeo.

"Jagee's ninja," Wataru explained.

"Ninja?"

"Assassins and back-stabbers. They prefer to strike from the shadows than fight honourably," Sandokhan added. Suddenly Jagee's ninja made a lunge at the trio. All three thrusted, slashed, parried and stabbed. Mattimeo had become more deadly with the sword after learning and sparring with Sandokhan. He managed to dispatch two with a single stroke and in little time the ninja began to back away, only to be cut down by the keen aim of Elmtail's bow. "Elmtail, behind you!" Mattimeo yelled. The squirrel spun round to see another squirrel advancing on him. Flugg balanced his throwing dagger in his paw before hurling it at ninja. The blade found it's target and the ninja squirrel collapsed at Elmtail's foot-paws. "Well thrown Flugg!" George commented. The shrews were proving to be easy prey with a handful falling to the assassin's blades. Tsuzuku and his otters joined in the fray to assist Flugg and GUOSIM shrews with Cheek and George Stag Hare.

The hare was proving to be more skilled in paw-to-paw combat than in the ways of the blade. With one sublime roundhouse kick he disarmed two ninja of their weapons, while Cheek knocked them into unconsciousness with his bow staff. Just as Tsuzuku had killed one ninja, another sprang up behind him and plunged his sword into the otter's chest up to the hilt and cut sideways through the lung. Wataru was on him in a trice, decapitating his brother's attacker. Now Mattimeo and Sandokhan joined Fluggs' side, dispatching many ninja as they went.

As silver clouds blew away from the moon, white light glinted off the blade of Sandokhan's sword. What happened next was strange, the few ninja left alive caught a glimpse of the symbols on the fox's blade and they all backed off in fear.

"Look!"

"By the fur and fang!"

"Starfire!"

"Impossible! Lord Jagee wields the Starfire Katana."

Sandokhan saw his chance. "Listen to me. This is the true Starfire Katana, the sword our first shogun forged for the mouse samurai Kenji. Made from metal that fell from the sky many ages ago. If you know what'll happen if you challenge the legacy of this blade and fail; flee now. Flee back to your master and tell him that the Shogun's Head-taker has returned and will cast him and his master out of this land!" The few ninja left needed no second bidding, leaving the wounded and the unconscious they threw down their blades and ran towards Jagee's fortress. All present wiped their weapons clean.

Sandokhan looked around and saw the sands running red with gore and bodies strewn all around some still clutching their weapons in death. Wataru knelt next to Tsuzuku clutching the corpse of his brother, covered in blood, mouth open and his eyes clouded over. Nobeast spoke. They were all listening to Wataru making a pledge to his fallen brother. "They'll pay, they'll all pay. I swear it!" Sandokhan ripped off a long slim piece of white cloth from Tsuzuku's kimono and tied it around his old friends' head. White, the Samurai colour for vengeance.


	27. Chapter 27

**26**

The next day in Takashiro, one of Ikkit Claws' patrols had been summoned to police the town. They heard of an incident involving a mouse been caught defacing a statue of Jagee in the town square. All of the villagers were summoned to witness the justice of Ikkit Claw. The mouse they caught was burried up to his neck in sand while his friends were taunted and pressured into the macabre task of carrying out his execution. Those who refused were slaughtered. The leader of the patrol, the Stormvermin captain Fang, enjoyed his task of intimidation. One of his guard grabbed a villager out of the crowd. "So, you there. Do you live or die?" The villager, a hedgehog, pleaded with the stormvermin. "No! Please!"

Fang swept dramatically in front of Jagee's statue as his soldiers paraded the unfortunate creature in front of the whole town. "Are you ready to show your loyalty?"

"I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me!"

"Look at 'ow yer friend has vandalised the statue of yer lord and master. An act of treason against Lord Jagee is a crime against the 'Onoured Claw. One might even think this 'hole village was disloyal. Now is yer chance to prove yerself. Tell me, who's yer master?"

"L, Lord Jagee," the hedgehog stammered. Fang started applauding and urged his Stormvermin to do the same. "Well done," he said mockingly. "Well your definately no traitor mate! I can see yer keen to follow the 'Onoured Claw. All you need to do is one little thing for us."

"Name it and I'll do it," replied the hedgehog growing bolder. "It's easy, you see yer friend in the sand there?"

"Oh, he's no friend of mine, sir."

"Glad to hear that, mate. All you need to do... is chop his head off!" With that, Fang forced his sword into the hedgehog's grip while the patrol's wearet stood over him to ensure he did the task. The hedgehog fell to his knees in shock and stared painfully into the eyes of his victim. The wearet kicked the hedgehog coldly. "Wot yous waitin' for? Do it!"

The hedgehog held the blade ready to make a slash, but overcome by grief he dropped Fangs' sword and started sobbing piteously. "I can't do it, I can't do it!"

"Ya call that loyalty? You had yer chance and you did nothing," sneered Fang as he passed a nod to the wearet. The huge creature then brought his club on the back of the hedgehog's skull. All present looked away shielding their eyes from the gruesome scene. The air was broken when an old mouse shouted his concern from the crowd. "Why? Why would the beast who said he would protect us send these monsters here to kill us? I cannot believe Lord Jagee would do such a thing!" Fang turned his gaze towards the old mouse and pointed, "It looks ter me that this 'ere town is populated by traitors. If you've got so much ter say, you can plead for life with this un." Then the hulking wearet advanced on the old mouse picking him up and bringing the mouse to eye level. Just as the wearet growled ferociously another voice called out. "Put him down!" The crowd parted and stood there was a dormouse in a turban. "Who are you?" Fang demanded. "My name is Farlo and I am looking for the beast you have just described. The steward of Mochizuki." The wearet released the old mouse and was readying himself for an attack when Fang halted him. "Tojo, No! Come forward." Farlo paced slowly to where Fang and the others were standing. The searat sheathed his blade, "I'll tell you this much. You've got gall coming here and flapping yer snout, so in all fairness I believe you should be the one ter cut this mouse's 'ead off."

"I wouldn't want you lot to miss out on all the fun. Are you sure about this?"

"Ah, wat're mates fer, eh?" Farlo drew his scimitar and embedded it in Fang's head. The shock of pain hadn't sunk in at first, "You idiot!" Fang said pointing to the mouse in the sand with a trembling paw. "I meant _him_!"

"I'm sorry I can't believe I made such a foolish mistake," said Farlo, his voice dripping with sarcasm. As Fang slumped to the ground, the Stormvermin readied their weapons and were about to make a lunge at Farlo. Suddenly, multiple hissing shafts thudded into Tojo's head and the massive creature was subdued.

"For the red dawn!"

"Redwall!"

"Mossflower!"

Elmtail jumped down from the roof of a nearby house whilst Sandokhan and Cheek appeared behind the stormvermin and the others leaped out of the crowd of villagers. The two Stomrvermin paused for a second before making their move. One made a charge at Mattimeo but was put down by Elmtail's bow, whilst the other charged Sandokhan. As their blades grinded against each other, Sandokhan made a query, "One question; satisfy my curiosity. That statue in the town square, who's it supposed to be?"

"Lord Jagee, you wretched vulpine!" Annoyed by the insult, Sandokhan easily killed his opponent. As he wiped his sword clean and sheathed it, he walked around the statue studying it closely. "It's a very, very good likeness, but it's not Jagee. The sculpter missed his glass eye."

Whilst Wateru and the others helped to free the mouse in the sand, Elmtail stood over the dead wearet and stared long and hard. He knew he saw bests like him before, back in Malkariss.

*

Back at Jagee's palace news had reached the steward of what had occurred in Takashiro. There was no doubt in his mind that the interfering fox was Sandokhan himself. Only one memory plagued his mind, the day Sandokhan faught him in the dojo. He ate his carp dinner automatically, not bothering to savour the fish's flavour. Deadpaw on the other hand was eating as if he survived a famine. "Mmmm! That was nice," he commented patting his distended stomach. Deadpaw looked up and saw Jagee hardly eating at all.

"Sire?"

"What?" Jagee replied coldly. "You're not eating sire. Is something wrong?"

"You say that as if I actually enjoy your company, rat!"

"Please forgive me lord. I, I, I didn't mean to..." Jagee raised his paw to silence the captain of his guard. "That's quite alright, I know now that you Stormvermin are weak of mind. I take that you enjoyed the mansion's carp?"

"Oh I did sire. I never 'ad any fish with so much flavour."

"I'm glad you appreciated it. You see, they get their flavour due to their diet of dead meat."

"Sire, what exactly did yer mean by _dead meat?_"

"The corpses of those who displease me. After I have them executed I feed them to my fish!" Deadpaw started to tremble nervously, "Don't worry Deadpaw," said Jagee reassuringly. "You're far too important to me at the moment. However, my ninja have failed miserably and failure can not be tolerated. I must be sure that this fox wandering about the domain is Sandokhan."

"Who is this 'ere Sandokhan anyway, Sire?"

Jagee threw back his head and roared with maniacal laughter. "Hahahahaha! Why, he's the next corpse to be fed to my carp!"


	28. Chapter 28

**27**

Back in Takashiro village, Sandokhan and his companions were hailed as heroes of the day. The old mouse Shiro had taken them into his house where a multiple course meal was prepared. The band of warriors had finished their rice which concluded the sixth course when Shiro cleared the low dinner table and retired to the kitchen to do washing up. George Stag Hare was, of course, the first to comment on the meal they just eaten. "Splendid tucker. But I'd rather eat with an old spoon than these stick thingemies, wot! By the way Sandy-old-khan, what was that stuff we had for the fourth course?"

"Aye, what was it? I didn't really enjoy it," Elmtail added.

"Iika, squid in vinegar," Sandy explained. George suddenly clamped his paw over his mouth as he felt his stomach heave. He rose to his footpaws quickly in search of a latrine. Both Cheek and Wataru shook their heads, "I dunno what 'e's on about mate," said Cheek as he conversed in Jimanese to Wateru. "I thought that squid stuff was lovely!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it young one," said Shiro as he emerged from the kitchen with a pot of green herbal tea. "I must confess, I do believe I might've overdone the vinegar a bit, but I like it like that." After George returned, there was tea and introductions, Sandokhan explained why they were in Takeshiro in the first place. "The resistance you say? Well, nobeast really knows where they meet. But, I do know that mouse those wicked vermin were going to execute is part of it. I was surprised they actually caught him, he was very careful up until last night."

"Then in that case we can't wait for the resistance. We need to make a move now," Mattimeo motioned. Flugg nodded in agreement, "I agree with Mattimeo. If nobeast knows where this movement is based, it could take up a considerable amount of time trying to find them. And in that time, Ikkit Claw might take this delay to build up his forces and this land may never be free."

Sandokhan inhaled loudly, "Mmm, in that case I say that we find Jagee on our own. A small band like ours is less likely to attract atten-" the fox stopped mid sentence. Mattimeo drew his sword in readiness for the worst scenario, "What is it Sandy? Is somebeast watching us?" George's ears perked up as he stood from the table. "He's right ol' Redwaller. There's a chap listening outside the door, I can smell him." With that, the hare slid the front door open and stood there was Farlo the dormouse. "Are you the warriors from the western lands?" Mattimeo returned the sword of Martin to it's scabbard and stepped forward to address the dormouse. "Good evening sir. I believe we met earlier on today but I do not believe we've had the pleasure, Mr. erm..." said Mattimeo with his paw outstretched. Farlo took his paw and shook it warmly, "Farlo the doremouse from the principality of Lanka. And you?"

"Mattimeo, Mattimeo of Redwall and these are my friends." Shiro chuckled out loud, "Hehe, it seems I have lots of visitors today! Come friend would you like some tea?" Farlo agreed and soon both parties were relating tales of why they were in Jima. After Farlo related his tale to his new friends over tea Sandokhan spoke, "It seems we both have business to settle with Jagee,"

"And I as well," Wataru chimed in, "That wicked ferret sent his ninja team to murder my brother. He will pay for his crimes in blood for as long as he draws breathe."

"Yes, but where do we find Jagee?" Elmtail asked. "Don't worry friend, I have an idea where to find him," Wataru replied. The small party of liberators slept in Shiro's dwelling that night, preparing themselves mentally for the task ahead. Sandokhan was restless, he spent most of that night outside keeping watch. It was nearly dawn when Mattimeo emerged from Shiro's house rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Morning Samurai," said Mattimeo. Sandokhan returned a nod as Mattimeo sat beside him. "I never told you the story of the Starfire Katana did I?" asked Sandokhan.

"You never really mentioned it," Mattimeo replied.

"When I was at Redwall, I was reading tales about your hero Martin. Boar the fighter forged Martin his sword to replace the one his father gave him when it was destroyed by Tsarmina,"

"Boar forged the blade out of a piece of metal that fell from the stars over Salamandastron. Martin used it to slay Tsarmina and it has been a treasured relic of our abbey for generations. That sword was forged for Kenji, right?"

"That's right. After visiting the dragon of Kuma mountain, Kenji needed a blade he could call his own. The dragon had told Kenji to seek out a badger blacksmith named Masakado, who was our first shogun. The old legend says that one night, Masakado looked up and saw a star fall from heaven and washed up on the shore the next morning. Kenji was being treated for wounds after a battle with a corsair chief, that nearly cost him his life. Anyway as Kenji recovered from his injuries, Masakado forged him that sword out of the metal he found washed up on the beach and named it Starfire. I believe that both Martin's sword and Kenji's katana are made from the same material." Sandokhan drew the katana from it's scabbard, the last rays of moonlight reflecting off the polished surface. Mattimeo did likewise with his own sword, and compared it to the Starfire katana. "What does that writing mean Sandokhan? I understand how to speak Jimanese not read it."

"It's Kenji's motto; _Challenge me, when you're ready to duel a saint._ My old swordmaster used to tell us stories of Kenji all the time. He used to say, 'Wield your sword with emotional content, not anger. For anger leads to hatred and hatred is the path to damnation not enlightenment.' In my language this teaching is called Bushido; the way of the warrior."

*

As morning broke the eight warriors left Takashiro village and headed north, leaving Tsuzuku's otters and the GUOSIM shrews to look after the villagers. As they walked across the flat plains leading to the foothills of the mountains, Sandokhan recognised where they were; on the path back to Edu village, the place where he grew up. George's ears perked up again when he heard a faint rumble in the distance, "Hold fast chaps," he said looking around anxiously. After a few moment's pause the sound become more audible. "What is that?" asked Cheek. "Sounds like marching to me," said Farlo. Mattimeo's eyes went wide, "Listen, we need to get off this path now!"

"Agreed. We better find a place to hide," said George. The small band took cover in some overgrowing vegetation on the verge of the path. The noise became louder as a band of Stormvermin officers accompanied by Roygel and some senior cheiftains of his tribe strolled past. Sandokhan and the others listened intently to the banter they conversed. "Rrrr! When do we attack?"

"For the last time Roygel, I don't know!"

"Yer general of the army, yer should know Gash!"

"I am a servant of the Honoured Claw. He makes the decision to attack, not me."

"If I don't get ter killin' sommat soon I'll take it out on yer army!"

Gash halted the band and drew his sword and tried to square up to the massive juggernaut. "Let's just get one thing straight, I don't like nor trust you. The lives of my Stormvermin matter to me, yours on the other claw does not! I have committed too much time into formulating a strategy and I'll be damned if I let you attack just because you couldn't control your violent tendencies!" Roygel tightened the grip on his mace, "Is dat a challenge?"

Gash smiled cunningly and sheathed his weapon, "My challenge will come one day, monster. But not today." He turned around addressed his officers, "Come on, we've wasted enough time with this bickering." The group started marching again with Roygel and his wearets following a few paces behind conversing in hushed tone to one another. "Oi cud snap 'is neck in two like a dry twig," said one of the cheiftains. "Rererere, you an' all eh brother?" Roygel chuckled.

When the party passed them by, Wataru nudged Sandokhan, "By the fur! That was General Gash!"

"I remember seeing him at the battle of Niji gate. He was the one who told Lon to surrender. I didn't recognize the others with him."

"The one to his right was Major Queek, one of Ikkit Claw's personal guard. I don't know the names of the others." The matter of Gash's conversation suddenly struck home for Sandokhan, "Wataru, what attack?" The otter turned to his friend, "Ikkit Claw's army is preparing itself for another invasion. This time they plan to attack the Silk Islands south of Jima."

"We cannot allow this to happen," said Mattimeo. "Yes, but we have more pressing matters ahead of us, friend. Chief among them rescuing my wife and avenging Wataru's brother," said Farlo.

"Never mind the bally matter at hand, who, or what were those things?"

"They're called wearets," Elmtail explained. "I've seen their kind before, back in Malkariss."

"I was at Malkariss aswell, I don't recall seeing any of these... wearet creatures."

"You were only there for over a day, Mattimeo. I spent many long and bitter seasons under the lash of those monsters. The wearet was the master slavedriver. A slave would have to have done something very wrong if you were sent to the wearet." Flugg offered a suggestion, "Speaking of the matter at hand, I suggest we lay low for a while. If we break cover too soon there's a chance we'll catch up with them."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" said Farlo. "We could easily take them on and win."

"But if one of them gets away we'd lose our element of surprise. I'm with Flugg on this one," said George before adding, "and let's get some tucker inside us, I don't know about you chaps but I'm famished don't cha know."

*

It was nearly late afternoon when Wataru and Sandokhan lead their friends through the back streets and alleyways of Edu village. They had successfully traversed the numerous stormvermin patrols. On the outskirts of Edu, Wateru lead the party of wariors to a landrise with a grand mansion on top of it. Wataru brought them to the bottom of a ginormous set of stone stairs and pointed upwards. "There," he said, "that's where Jagee is." Sandokhan instantly knew the building Wataru was pointing at. "Our old swordmaster's dojo?" The plan for the attack was made by Sandokhan, "Elmtail, Mattimeo and George will go up to the front gate and distract the guard's attention. Meanwhile Wataru, Farlo and myself will try to slip in the back door, while Cheek and Flugg will try to find the slave dormitories and rally them together. That way we can add new members for the resistance."

Up in the mansion, Jagee could see a small gathering of creatures down below. He didn't recognise the style of dress but he could make out two in samurai armour, an otter... and a fox! The ferret turned to Deadpaw, "Quickly, bring my armour and rouse the guard we're about to be attacked!" Deadpaw did not question but bowed and hurried out of his master's chamber. "Oh one more thing Deadpaw, bring that slave Glendal to me. I might have found a use for her after all."

*

Out on the top step, Deadpaw had gathered his guard to watch for the intruders. The guards had peered over the top step to see below them but no-one was there. Some stormvermin became impatient and started conversing in hushed tones, "So, why's we out 'ere agin?"

"Lordship says there's gonna be an attack,"

"Attack? I can't sees anybeast down there,"

"Excuse me chaps. Sorry to be a bother an all, but do you jolly stinkers know where a bod can find a drink, wot!" The front group of guards spun around in disbelief to see George propping himself up against the slumped body of a knocked out guard, drinking daintily from a tea cup. "Wha, where in the name of teeth and blood did you come from?"

"Oh, here an' there. Mainly there old bean!"

Deadpaw emerged from the entrance hall to investigate the commotion, "What's going on out, who's thi - Gaargh!" Deadpaw fell to the ground clutching his throat tightly with a barbed shaft protruding from the wound in the back of his neck. The stormvermin hesitated for a second before Mattimeo leapt from some undergrowth sword ready screaming, "Reeedwaaaaaallll!"

*

Wataru, Sandokhan and Farlo heard Mattimeo's warcry as clearly as a stream in springtime. A trio of stormvermin patrolling the back door suddenly took up their armaments and ran for the front of the mansion. "Mattimeo certainly has lungs like bellows," said Farlo. Seeing their chance, the three warriors opened the door slowly. Wataru was inside like a shot, checking for activity in all directions. He signalled the others inside with a movement of his paw, urging them to follow. Inside was surprisingly clean and tidy, it seemed that the original architecture hadn't been altered in any way. The trio walked through what was originally the student's dormitory and slid the door open. There up on a balcony overlooking the mansion's hall, dressed in full armour was the beast they were all looking for, Jagee the ferret. All three stepped forward and gazed upwards with hardened glares. "Jagee..." said Sandokhan.

"Sandokhan," Jagee said mockingly "I'm very glad to see you... alive." Wataru drew his katana, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice you into pieces," the otter growled. "And Wataru! Nice to see as well, friend."

"You're no friend of mine after what you've done!"

"Why are you helping the gaijin? You have nobility, I was going to seat you high in my council. But since you've sided with the gaijin, well guilty by association I suppose," said Jagee. "Enough of this, let the sport begin." With that, Jagee snapped his claws and a female dormouse slave was paraded in front of them with a Stormvermin escort. Farlo immediately knew who she was, "Glendal!"

"Farlo!"

The dormouse made a lunge but his wife's escort put spearblades to her throat. "Would you kill to get her back dormouse?" Jagee asked. Farlo nodded dumbly in reply. Jagee now saw his chance, "Then do us both a favour, kill Sandokhan. Kill the fox and your wife will be free to go." Farlo reached for the hilt of his scimitar and looked at Sandokhan. "Farlo, you know it's a trick."

"Refuse me dormouse and your wife shall die!" Blinded by rage Farlo drew his weapon and made a charge at Sandokhan. Wataru stood back as he watched his friend dodge nearly every advance Farlo made. The fox unsheathed his weapon with lightening speed as Farlo made a downwards slash. Farlo's scimitar met the Starfire katana with a high pitched clang with sparks flying off the metal as the blades grinded together. "Jagee's a coward! Don't you see? He needs you to fight for him because he's frightened of me," said Sandokhan.

Farlo saw sence in his new friends words and submitted, sheathing his sword. Jagee applauded slowly, "Oh well done! I must admit you're more clever than I thought. But there is a flaw in your logic, you assume by calling me a coward that I'll jump down from here and give you a taste of proper skill. But it won't work,"

"Hiding behind a mousemaid? That's sounds like a cowardly thing to me."

"Everybeast throughout this domain will tremble at my will, fox!"

"If you were half the warrior our master was, you..."

"I AM TEN TIMES WHAT OUR OLD SWORDMASTER WAS!"

"Really? Prove it!" Sandokhan said in a challenging tone. Jagee grinded his teeth together in anger, "Rrrr! Then again fox, you're right. Why should I let the dormouse have all the fun, when I could take great pleasure in finishing you off myself! Stormvermin, watch over the otter, the wench and her husband. I'll deal with them later."

"Is that panic I hear in your voice Jagee? Don't worry it'll all be over soon."

*

The two samurai stood before one another in their old dormitory away from the others to ensure of no outside interference and Jagee started with the mind games. "Now Sandokhan you shall suffer as I have suffered!"

"What you have suffered is nothing in comparison to the suffering you have made others endure,"

"Oh really?" Jagee unsheathed his tanto dagger and tapped his glass eye with the point of the weapon. "I still remember the day you gave me this. I will admit it, the finest beating I ever took. The only reason I had to go on living was because I believed you were dead."

"Jagee, why did you send Stormvermin after me when you could've easily finished me off back in the dojo?"

"Yes, that was a mistake. I should've never listened to Mangetail," Jagee replied sheathing his tanto and reaching for the grip of his katana.

"Who?"

"Hmm, almost let it slip. Enough talk, die gaijin!" Jagee lunged at Sandokhan drawing his katana like lightning. Sandokhan managed to dodge the attack while drawing his own katana. The combatants both exchanged glancing blows then locked blades, Jagee tried to push Sandokhan back with his brute strength. Their snouts were almost touching when Jagee got a closer look of Sandokhan's sword and read the inscription on it; '_Challenge me when you're ready to duel a saint'._

Jagee's eyes went wide in a gripping sense of fear. "What? No! Impossible!" Sandokhan saw his chance and broke free of Jagee's hold. But the ferret was quicker than the fox, he made a swipe and sliced Sandokhan's leg. He tried to fight on but the pain became to great to ignore, the fox fell to his knees with his katana slipping from his grasp. Jagee approached his old sparring partner with a murderous gleam in his crooked smile. "This looks familiar, where have I seen this before? Oh yes! This is the way Master Krinz looked before he died," said Jagee mockingly before stabbing Sandokhan through the armpit with his tanto dagger. As Sandokhan howled in pain as Jagee pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "And here's my little secret; I killed our master!" Sandokhan now used all his strength to ignore every lance of searing pain that pulsated through his body. He drew his smaller wakizashi and ran Jagee through the middle with it. The ferret released his grip on the tanto and staggered backwards with Sandokhan's blade protruding from the wound. The fox pulled the tanto out and with the skill of an experienced knife thrower hurled it at Jagee. The small blade found it's target, imbedding deep in the ferret's throat. Jagee fell to his knees in pain. Sandokhan retreived his katana and hobbled over towards Jagee, knelt down and pulled the tanto free. Jagee clamped a paw over the wound, hoping to stop the torrent of blood. "Why... why can't I kill you? I had the Starfire... I... was destined to win," Jagee groaned. The fox then pulled the wakizashi free and cleaned the blade before sheathing it away. "I want to know one thing before you die; Ikkit Claw, where is he?" Jagee spat up blood before he said in a gravelly tone, "Lon's... pagoda below... Southern Cross... To die... by that blade will be... the greatest honour... of my life. Finish it."

Sandokhan obliged he took the Starfire katana and swung it back before slicing through Jagee's neck, the head bumping and rolling on the floor. As Sandokhan stared at the headless form he couldn't help shed a tear for his old friend. He shook his head despairingly and muttered, "What a waste."

*

Out in the old gymnasium, nobeast was fighting. They were all waiting on the victor of the duel in the next room. Both Farlo and Wateru were anxious with anticpation. After what seemed like an eternity the dormitory door slid open and stood there was Sandokhan. Wataru face beamed with happiness before both he and Farlo unsheathed weapons, "The Shogun's Head-taker is victorious, fight on friend," Wataru yelled to Farlo.

As Farlo and Wataru started on the remaining Stormvermin, Sandokhan slumped down next to a corner out of way. Farlo was in a fit of rage, despatching every single rat who tried to get in his way. The doremouse managed to kill the last of his wife's captors and set her free of her manacles. Glendal embraced Farlo and smothered him with relentless kissing. "I knew you'd come," she said. "There is no way in heaven nor earth that I wouldn't come for you, my love." Wataru had killed another rat before rushing over to tend to Sandokhan. By this time Mattimeo, George and Elmtail had ventured into the mansion to see what was transpiring. All three looked around at the gore soaked scene before Mattimeo jumped into the melee. Elmtail helped Wataru with Sandokhan. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, Redwaller. Jagee sliced my leg open, I can barely walk on it as it is," Sandokhan explained. Elmtail touched the fox's shoulder and saw red blood smeared on his paws. "You're wounded,"

"Just my shoulder I'll be fine." Mattimeo, George and Farlo formed a wall in front of Glendal, cutting down any Stormvermin who dared to venture close enough. All of a sudden a mob of yelling and screaming creatures armed with broken chains for weaponry, charged into the room. Followed at the rear by Flugg and Cheek, the captive slaves looked around for anybeast to take their rage out on. "Cheek, what's all this?" Mattimeo yelled out over the noise. "The slaves," Cheek replied, "We freed them all!" The slaves took great pleasure in exacting their vengeance upon what remained of Jagee's personal guard. As quickly as it started, the battle stopped. Blades were wiped clean and congratulations were given all round. As George and Wataru helped Sandokhan to his footpaws, the slaves all gaped at the fox and bowed respectively. "I'm going to have to get used to all the bowing again," he smiled at Wataru. "I think we should get out of here and back to Takashiro," said Cheek. "Agreed. Let's get out of here," Mattimeo seconded.

When they got to the front door George was the first to venture outside. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw next, down at the bottom of the stone steps was six score of Stormvermin archers armed with fire arrows and rifle-rats with their spotters. Down below, watching from a spyglass General Gash saw his chance to attack. "Noooowwwwwwwww," he bellowed. George bucked and galloped back inside just as the musketeers fired their first volley. Everybeast ducked down upon hearing the tremendous bang and the repetitive thumps against the wooden frames. "What's happening?" said Flugg. "It's those flippin' rats, sah! They've got us in a bleedin' trap!"

Gash had wasted no resource he had summoned six sturdy trebuches all loaded with rocks encased in dry grass soaked in lamp oil. The gunners set light to their ammunition before hurling it at the mansion above them. Several rocks found their target and set fire to what was left.

"Keep firing," Gash screamed, "raise that building to the ground!"

*

Inside, billowing black smoke choked warrior and former slave alike. Mattimeo spluttered uncontrollably whilst trying to think of a way out. He then heard a voice to his right, "Psst! Strangers, Wataru, Lord Sandokhan over here!" A trapdoor had opened up in one of the side room and a mouse was urging them to follow him. There was no time to place trust all present followed the mouse down the trapdoor. The door led down to the mansion's cellar where a great boulder was pushed aside revealing a well lit tunnel. The party managed to get through in time to hear the roof giving way with a mighty crash. "Quick, into the tunnel. You'll be safe there. Hey, could some of you freed slaves help me push this boulder back into place? I can't do it on my own." A handful of slaves happily obliged. With a few hard shoves the boulder rolled into place sealing the tunnel from view.

Outside, despite the major structure damage Gash still wasn't satisfied. He still urged his riflebeasts to carry on firing at what little remained. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a scorpion with Mangetail, Claw's seer, mounted upon it. Gash was not at all pleased to see the seer, "What do you want?" Gash snapped. "You will withdraw your troops immediately," said Mangetail.

"Begone from my sight!"

"That is not a request, it is an order. Move!"

"On who's authority?"

"On the authority of the Honoured Claw."


	29. Chapter 29

**28**

The escape tunnel was cool and comfortable compare to the searing heat of the burning mansion the slaves and warriors had escaped from. The mouse who had lead them to the tunnel bounded on ahead excitedly. "I can't believe you've come. You know, you lot have really stirred up a hornet's nest since you've arrived," said the mouse. Mattimeo studied their new friends' features before he recognised him, "Aren't you the mouse that was going to be executed back in Takashiro?"

"Yes. A group of intellectuals, runaway slaves and monks have set up a resistance against Ikkit Claw. You can call me Allyosha, that's not my real name of course. This is exciting, it's just like he said!"

"He? Somebeast knew we were coming?" Mattimeo enquired.

"We have no time to explain. You'll learn everything when we reach our sanctum," said Allyosha. As the tunnel widened out into large underground caverns, Sandokhan could see monks of Tin-Jin's order keeping lookout on rocky overhangs throughout the cave system, armed with wooden staffs. Still aided by Wataru and George, Sandokhan hobbled along as best he could. When he passed by an alcove in the rock the fox distinctly heard a familiar voice call to him, "So, the disgraced has returned from his hiding!" Sandokhan turned round and saw somebeast he thought he'd never see again, the white wolf Fujokai. "Nice to see you too," Sandokhan replied. "Ee gad, a wolf!" George cried out. "It's alright George, he's on our side," said Wataru reassuringly. Sandokhan shrugged off his helpers and confronted the white wolf, "If I were truly disgraced I would never have returned at all." Fujokai sniffed the fox's scent, "The smell of blood from fresh wounds. Been in a duel have we?"

"Yes, Jagee is dead," Sandokhan replied.

Fujokai did not respond, instead he just stood aside allowing the fox and his companions to pass by. The resistances' sanctum reminded Elmtail and Mattimeo of Cavern Hole back at Redwall Abbey. The great cave was illuminated by lanterns and candles with moths flying lazily into the light. Allyosha took charge of Sandokhan, "I will take Lord Sandokhan up to the infirmary. There is a hot spring in the next cavern where you may all refresh yourselves. Some tea and food will be brought to you in time."

The hot bath was indeed refreshing for the traveller's tired limbs. Garbed in giis Mattimeo and his friends waited in the sanctum for news of Sandokhan. His nurse, the vixen Ritsuko emerged from a passageway with dirty bandages. Mattimeo rose to his feet but was stopped by Wataru, "If there was any news on Sandy's condition we would be the first to know. Until he's well again, we must make plans." And so Mattimeo and the others from the western lands made plans for the liberation of the Jima Islands.

*

At Ikkit's Claw's summer palace, formally Lon's pagoda, Mangetail walked down the passage to the throne room where wearets fought Stormvermin troops stripping them of their weapons and badges of authority. As the seer entered the throneroom General Gash and his closest advisors were exchanging harsh words with the Honoured Claw. "This decision is completely unprecedented and totally unacceptable, your Lordship,"

"Lord Jagee, a trusted instrument of mine, is dead General. I must place blame somewhere,"

"His murderers were within my grasp. If you had not given my troops the order to withdraw..."

"Are you questioning my judgements?"  
"No Honoured Claw. I am only expressing my concern that the wearets..." Gash was silenced mid sentence by a wave of Ikkit's massive brazen claw. "Recommissioning the guard was a radical step. However recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Stormvermin can no longer guarantee my safety."

"As general of the Stormvermin I will make a formal complaint to the regional governors of the Eshin realm. Maybe I can get more support for my efforts there," said Gash as he signalled his advisors to follow. Before he followed the rest out of the throne room, Gash turned back towards Ikkit, "Myself and my council of officers will be protesting this decision... Honoured One!" As the door slid shut, Ikkit Claw slumped back into his throne and sighed with extreme weariness and frustration, "Ahh polotics, how tiresome! Did you know, my seer, that Gash has threatened to recall all his troops back to Eshin over this... exchange of hats?"

"The Stormvermin have always been the Claws' protectors. Ever since your father and your fathers' father,"

"If it wasn't for my ancestors the Stormvermin as an effective military force wouldn't exist! Perhaps Gash should think about that sometime," Claw said before turning to the wearet chieftain, now newly appointed general of the Claw army. "Gash is now to be considered an unreliable rogue element. He is unreliable and cannot be trusted,"

"Oi agree, Moi Lord,"

"Eliminate him, Roygel. Immediately!" The massive hulking beast bowed to his master before leaving the throne room, setting himself to his task at hand. Ikkit Claw turned his attention back to Mangetail, "Now my seer, are your visions clear?"

"Er, that's what I've come to talk to you about, Honoured One. My visions have become tainted," said Mangetail. Claw fixed him with a freezing glance, "Tainted? What do you mean by _tainted?_"

"A few days ago my eye within became blocked. Now all I see on the spiritual plane is a mouse in strange armour and a sword,"

"An omen?"

"I cannot be sure, Great One. But this apparition has a name, Martin." Claw stroked his beard with his flesh claw thinking hard about Mangetail's vision. "I have not heard this name before and it is not a name in our mythology. Think of it as a bad omen, my seer. I have a feeling things will get very interesting very soon."

*

Sandokhans' leg was still healing from his duel with Jagee, but the gesture of Ritsuko being his nurse did lighten his heart a little. She had told him the exploits of the resistance ever since he left. They both laughed heartily as she finished relating a tale, "Hahahaha, and that Stormvermin captain was never heard from again!" Sandokhan wiped tears of mirth from his eyes before catching a glimpse at the white wolf. Ritsuko suddenly stopped laughing and stood up straight. "I want a word, alone."

Ritsuko bowed politely to Fujokai before leaving the infirmary. "Six? This is the mighty army that will overthrow the might of the Eshin war host?"

"They are my council. A monumental task will require careful planning and a small band like mine will be less likely to attract unwanted attention."

"Am I also to assume that you will be overseeing everything?"

"Not quite. I'm going to need your help in training the slaves we've freed," Sandokhan proposed.

"They are not built for combat and unworthy to learn the way of the warrior,"

"Under your and my instruction we can mould them into an unstoppable force. We can make them strong and make them worthy to learn our art,"

"We are not supposed to teach outsiders. It is one of Bushidos' most upheld laws,"

"Only outsiders we can't trust and I trust Mattimeo with my own life. Besides I havn't heard stories of your daring and valour since I've been gone," said Sandokhan. Fujokai grinded his teeth in annoyance, "Myself and a small Samurai clan were launching lightning raids against Stormvermin garrisons. One day, we were ambushed. If it wasn't for the Blue Samurai we wouldn't have survived."

"The who?" Sandokhan asked. "A warrior of grand skill and discipline. We do not know his name, but all we know is that he wears blue armour," Fujokai replied. Sandokhan then moved to stand up, using nearby bamboo cane for leverage. "Come on, it's time to make a strategy," said Sandokhan as the wolf helped him hobble out of the infirmary.


	30. Chapter 30

**29**

General Gash had commanded all his garrisoned troops to board their respective vessels and set sail for Eshin as soon as possible. That night, the rat general walked along the western shoreline of Mochizuki waiting for Shraggs and his ship _Sharkblood _to take him west. He paused for a while and sniffed the air. He smelt something burning, Gash peered through his spyglass at the horizon. One of his ships was on fire. Gash ran to the shoreline and saw debris floating on the tide line. He saw another burning hulk further up the shore washed up by the tide. When he got closer, Gash could still read the name of the ship amid the smouldering timbers; _Sharkblood_. All around him were corpses of his troops, he recognised Major Queek among the dead. Suddenly, the rat felt something grab his leg. There, half buried in the sand, lay Shraggs with sand crusting over his wounds. "Shraggs, what happened?"

"Wearets... Roygel came looking for you. Me an' the lads told 'im we's ain't seen ya. Then 'is tribe boarded me ship and the slaughter began. He finished it all off by burnin' me lovely _Sharkblood. _Sorry mate, we were no match fer 'em," said Shraggs before his eyes glazed over and collapsed back onto the shifting sands. "Aw, poor, poor Shraggs!"

Gash turned round like a shot and saw Roygel and a group of wearets surround him. The Stormvermin general instinctively drew his sword. "Oi's put dat away if Oi was yous. Make it easier fer ya," said Roygel. Gash looked around him and refused to yield, "Easier? For what?" The massive wearet chieftain brandished his club menacingly. "Gettin' rid of yous and gettin' da rest of you rats back in line," said Roygel. "When the Honoured Claw hears of this, he'll have your head," said Gash readying himself for a charge. "When 'e learns? Rererere, fool! Da 'Onoured Claw ordered me ter do it!" Gashs' eyes went wide, his rank wasn't going to save him this time. Gash then thought of this as the perfect time to finally issue his challenge, the rat gritted his teeth, "Then come on you thick headed rabble. I'm more than a match for all of you!"

*

Over the course of the night, Sandokhan had told the slaves of his plans to teach them the sword. Many of the slaves were lesser Samurai who had some basic knowledge of ken-jitsu, but nothing that would prove useful in battle. Elmtail and Fujokai offered to teach archery skills and George paw-to-paw fighting. Cheek had decided to let Sandokhan train him in sword skill. But the fox had plans for Mattimeo and Wataru. He sat the mouse and otter down as he briefed him on their mission, "Wataru, when I was recovering I had an idea. Do you remember the mouemaid Tigerlilly?"

"Remember, how could I forget? Her relentless pestering of Ryu used to drive me insane," Wataru remarked. "Have you heard from her at all?" Wataru thought hard on the matter, "Well, I do remember seeing her at Tin-Jins' monestary after Niji gate fell. Losing Ryu really hurt her, I hear she lives out her life alone in the foothills of Kuma Mountain."

"Isn't that where the dragon is supposed to live?" Mattimeo asked. "Matty, that's just a legend," Wataru scoffed. "Regardless," Sandokhan continued, "I want you two to go to Kuma Mountain and find Tigerlilly."

"It'll take us quite some time getting there. With all the paths and roads swarming with Stormvermin patrols we'll have to go cross country," Wataru explained. Mattimeo then rose from his seat, "How long exactly?"

"About... two or three days getting there and another two to get back here," the otter replied. "Better get a move on," Mattimeo motioned. Wataru and Mattimeo retired to their dormitories to prepare themselves. Sandokhan noticed Farlo had been standing by the back wall of the cavern. "Farlo? I thought you and Glendal would've been making plans to return to Lanka by now."

"There is nothing left for us there anymore. Besides it seems you may need my help," said Farlo. Sandokhan smiled, "You maybe right there. But our numbers are still too small for pitched battle and if we do raids, trying to grind the Eshin army down, it could take seasons even years to liberate Jima." Just then, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the caves. Allyosha came bursting into the fox's' presence, bending over trying to catch his breath. "What is it Allyosha?"

"My Lord, you'll never believe this," he panted. After a few deep breathes the mouse regained his composure and made his report, "I've just heard from our spies, the Stormvermin troop patrols throughout most of Jima have all been replaced by wearet berzerkers," Allyosha explained. "Go on," Sandokhan replied.

"Ever since General Gashs' failure in protecting Jagee, Claw has grown increasingly paranoid. He's even convinced himself that his most closest advisors are conspiring against him. From what I've heard Claw sent the wearet high-chieftain to kill Gash and his inner circle of officers and the Stormvermin are in an uproar over the whole affair. There's even talk that Claw might have an uprising on his paws and also there's been skirmishes between Stormvermin rats and wearets in Yoshino Province." Sandokhan was lost for words, the unstoppable and undefeatable momentum of the Eshin army was starting to collapse in on itself. "In that case we won't have to lift a claw," Farlo commented. "Think about it Sandokhan. If Claws' army are going at each others' throats the in-fighting might exhaust them both," he added.

"And if the wearets emerge victorious, then what? We'll be back right where we started. I'd rather fight Stormvermin rats than those unstable juggernauts," said Sandokhan. "You've done well Allyosha, go tell Lord Fujokai exactly what you have told me," he added before Allyosha bowed politely and left Sandokhan and Farlo to look for the white wolf.

While walking around the vast cave system, Sandokhan stopped by a cave the monks had turned into a shrine. The cave was decorated with numerous trinkets of silver and gold with silk awnings hanging from the stalactites that jutted down from the rocky ceiling. In the centre of the stone floor was an idol of a mouse sitting cross-legged made from gold, which the monks had draped in chains of wild flowers. The monks of Tin-Jins' order had gathered some plates of food and placed them before the statue whilst chanting their mantras.

"'Tis a bit rude, wot! I mean not having the common decency to attend a meal," Sandokhan urged George to be quiet. "Sorry, old chap," the hare whispered. "What are they doing?"

"It's like saying grace more or less. They believe that idol is an embodiment of the enlightened one and he always gets first taste of the food we eat. They fast, pray, meditate, trying to reach enlightenment, inner peace and wisdom. Trying to better themselves through the perfection of their souls," the fox explained. "How's the old leg?"

"It still pains me to walk on it but it is getting better. If Jagee had practised his sword skill as much as he practised coming up with ways to kill me I would've lost the entire leg," Sandokhan replied. "There was something else I wanted to ask you. We'll soon start training the slaves we freed, would you be so kind to teach them paw-to-paw combat?"

"Of course, of course. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 31

**30**

"Up! Up everyone," said Fujokai clapping his paws together. Some lifted their heads off their pillows, rubbing sleep from their eyes while others just muttered as they rolled over. "The Guardian of Yoshino gave you an order," Sandokhan shouted as he hobbled into the dormitory After breakfast, the slaves and fighters all chose their combat disciplines. Log-a-log Flugg an Cheek were in line with the other resistance trainees, practising downward slashing movements with their wooden bokkens. Sandokhan limped in-between the ranks and files correcting stances. When he passed by Cheek the fox paused and urged the otter to stop. Sandokhan then adjusted Cheeks' grip, making his paws further apart. Cheek bowed to the fox before continuing his training. In the adjacent cavern, Fujokai and Elmtail had prepared wooden targets for the bow-beasts to practice. Elmtail and the wolf were having a light competition of marksmanship. Elmtail released the first shaft and struck a bullseye. Fujokai looked on, "Not bad," he commented before notching an arrow to his bow. The wolf however, paced back another ten feet before taking aim. Elmtail looked on completely puzzled, thinking the wolf could never get a good shot from that far away. Fujokais' aim was true, the arrowhead skimmed Elmtails' shaft and embedded in the bullseye next to the squirrels'. Elmtails' jaw dropped open, "Whoa!"

In the next cave, George was training some of the freed slaves in some paw-to-paw combat moves. The monks had made a wooden effigy of a Stormvermin rat. "Now then chaps, what I'm about to show you is -" the hare looked around only seeing blank stares. George sighed wearily, "Ahh, you bods don't even have a clue of what I'm going on about. Where's a flippin' translator when you bally need one, wot!"

Meanwhile Wataru and Mattimeo were entering the foothills of Kuma Mountain The ginormous rock loomed on the horizon with wisps of clouds shrouding its' summit. Mattimeo peered off into the distance, "And that's where the dragon lives?"

"That's it, Kuma Mountain," Wataru replied. "If I remember my Jimanese, 'Kuma' means 'Bear'," Mattimeo remarked. "Why do you call it Bear Mountain?"

"You'll know when we get closer," said Wataru. The mouse and the otter were making good time. By twilight the pair had made camp on a gentle slope near the top of the first hill. They lit a small fire and Wataru put some rice to boil. Mattimeo lay on his back letting the flames warmly refresh his aching feet. The moon was bright, radiating the earth with its' ghostly aura as stars made patterns in the sky. "How much further do we have to go?" Mattimeo asked. "Not much further now. Should take another day at most," the otter replied, stirring the simmering rice. "Supper's nearly done," he added. "This place is strange," said Mattimeo. "I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." Wataru filled a bowl and handed it to the mouse warrior, "I know what you mean. But whatever it is I doubt it's malevolent. If it were we'd be fighting for our lives right now." After supper Wataru and Mattimeo retired to bed. When the pair awoke, they noticed that somebeast had been rummaging around their camp. The knapsacks that were once filled with food were empty, but mysteriously their weapons had been left alone. "Paw prints!" Mattimeo called out. The otter rushed to Mattimeos' side as the warrior mouse pointed out two sets. One set looked like they were made by a small creature like a squirrel or a mouse but the second set were huge. "They seem to lead west, towards the mountain," said Wataru. "Tigerlilly?

"I don't know. Perhaps we should follow them," said Wataru.

In time the two warriors had found a paved road, there the paw prints stopped. "Can't track prints over stone," said Mattimeo. "Perhaps we should follow the road," Wataru motioned. "Are you sure that's wise? What about Stormvermin patrols?"

"I don't think there are any Stormvermin around Kuma Mountain Ever since the war they've been giving the mountain a wide berth. It's like they're afraid,"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out when we get closer."

When twilight arrived Mattimeo and Wataru had taken shelter in an old monestary. With the food gone, the two warriors had to settle for what they found off the land along the road. Back at Redwall Mattimeo had learnt how to make a good soup. As Mattimeo slurped the remainder in his owl Wataru was sharpening the edge of his sword with a grindstone. "Urp! That was nice. What's wrong Samurai? You've been quiet ever since we sat down to supper."

"That feeling you had last night about being watched. I feel it even stronger now."

"Do you mean like somebeast is here in the room with us?"

"Like they're right outside the front door peering in at us." Mattimeo took a piece of firewood and lit it like a torch. He walked out into the chilled night air and looked around him. Satisfied by the lack of activity Mattimeo retired back inside and threw the wood on the fire. "No-one there," he said. Wataru tried to put the feeling from his mind, but when the otter retired he slept with his wakizashi under his pillow. When Mattimeo awoke the next morning, he was staring into the eyes of a ginormous creature


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

Back at the resistances' sanctum, the monks were attending to the wounded GUOSIM shrews from Takashiro village. Several of Tsuzukus' otters were also wounded, some fatally. One of Tsuzukus' lieutenants, a burly looking otter named Oka was relating the story of what happened. "They completely surprised us! A bunch of wearets just paraded into town and then the slaughter began. On my oath My Lord, we fought. But they were too strong for us to make it a fair fight."

"You and the shrews did your best. That's all I ever ask of you," said Sandokhan reassuringly. He then turned to Fujokai, "It's starting,"

"Claws' paranoia seems to be getting worse. It appears that he's ordering his wearets to put down any clear threat to him,"

"I guess it makes sense when your greatest threat happens to be the army you once commanded," the fox replied. Allyosha appeared at the back of the cavern, his face a picture of concern. "Excuse me,"

"Allyosha, what's wrong?" Fujokai asked.

"What happened in Takashiro is happening all over Jima. The remainder of the Stormvermin have gone into hiding and, Lord Sandokhan, I have some bad news. In Edu village, where you grew up, the wearets started killing villagers to keep them in line and there was an old fox among the ones who were killed. My Lord, your father is dead," said Allyosha, his tone of voice becoming sombre. The fox said nothing, but Allyosha had more to report. "Just one more thing, you should go to the infirmary. I think you'll want to have a look at who we found."

When Sandokhan and Fujokai made their way down to the infirmary, they found a Stormvermin rat lying unconscious in one of the sickbeds. "I don't understand," said Sandokhan. Fujokai had discovered the rat's grubby, bloodstained curiass decorated with pips and insignia of his office. "Look," the wolf said as he displayed it to Sandokhan. "Generals' insignia."

"By the fang," the fox exclaimed, "General Gash!"

"When we found him he was battered half to death. Nearly every bone in his body was smashed and he was barely breathing," Allyosha explained. Sandokhan had a brainwave, "Allyosha, could you retrieve my fathers' body before those vile things throw it in the river. The least we can do for my father is give him a decent burial." The mouse bowed politely before setting himself to his task, then Sandokhan then turned to the wolf, "Fujokai, what would you say if I made a deal with the devil?"

"What?"

"I think we've just found ourselves the army we needed to liberate Jima."

Mattimeo was frightened rigid. The massive creature was a hundred times his size, black fur bordered its' eyes and his paws were so massive that the mouse thought they could crush his head. Mattimeo drew the sword of Martin and the gargantuan beast backed away into a corner and covered its' ears in a cowering manner. Wataru was up like a shot, wakizashi drawn. "Away with your weapons," the beast cowered, "I mean you no harm!"

"Who are you? Are you the creature that's been stealing our food?"

"I was hungry," the creature replied. "Why you here?"

Mattimeo put the sword back in his scabbard, "We're looking for somebeast. A mousemaid," he said. The creatures' ears perked up, "Mousey-maid? Does she have two katanas?"

"Yes," Wataru answered as he sheathed his wakizashi. "Do you know her?"

"She lives with us," the creature nodded. "She protects us from bad rats." The giant creature then walked through the front door into the morning sun, urging the otter and mouse to follow. "What do think Wataru?"

"Let's follow him. Don't worry Mattimeo, we'll be fine. I think he was just curious about us," Wataru replied. "Besides I think I've seen his kind somewhere before."

The great creature had carried the two warriors on his back up the road which lead up to Kuma Mountain itself. The creature had brought them to what looked like to the warriors, a small hamlet village nestled on the foot of the mountain. Mattimeo looked up at the ginormous mountain and saw the likeness of a ferocious bear carved into the side of the rock face. "That's why it's called Kuma Mountain," said Wataru. The big beast let them climb down off its' back and wandered off to find his kind. The others of the tribe emerged slowly from their dwellings and crowded around the two warriors. "I knew I had seen them before," Wataru exclaimed. "Who are they?"

"Pandas! Mountain kumas!"

"What's all this?" A voice called out. The tribe parted and the two warriors saw a mouse dressed in Samurai armour with two katanas thrust into the belt. Wataru uttered a name, "Ryu?" The Samurai then made his way through the crowd of pandas and stood before the otter. "You knew my love?"

"Of course I did. I used to train with Ryu everyday," Wataru replied. "Wataru, is it really you? You're alive?" The Samurai mouse then took off her helmet. "Tigerlilly!" The two then embraced each other. Tigerlilly then caught sight of Mattimeo and started eyeing him up, "Hello, and who is this?"

Mattimeo bowed politely as he introduced himself, "Mattimeo of Redwall."

"Redwall?"

"It's a long story," Wataru explained. "Anyway, how did you come to live here with the mountain folk?"

"Well, after leaving Tin-Jins' monestary I decided I needed time on my own to think and I thought Kuma Mountain would be the perfect place. Miles from anywhere, fresh, clean mountain air and far away from those horrid Stormvermin. On my way here, I was following the road one day and I found a patrol of those wicked vermin with one of this tribes' cubs tied to a steak. Saying they were going to eat him for supper because they ran out of food and preferred the taste of meat to wild roots and fruit. So I waited until nightfall and set the cub free and led him back to his mother. Since them, they accepted me as their protector," Tigerlilly explained. "What about the Stormvermin you ran into?" Mattimeo asked. "I gave them the same chance they gave the poor cub. I slaughtered them all," she replied, her voice becoming cold and hateful. "But come, you two must be weary after travelling. Would the pair of you like some light refreshment?"

"Yes please," they replied in unison.

That night in the village, Wataru and Mattimeo were surrounded by the panda tribe, all of the great creatures eager to hear stories. Mattimeo had related the story of his father rescuing him from the slaver fox Slagar, while Wataru told the tale of how he had found Sandokhan in Mossflower and convinced him to come back with him. "You found Sandy? He's alive?"

"As alive as I am talking to you right now," Wataru nodded. The elders of the tribe then started conversing in hushed tones to one another. The chieftain then nodded at a female who came forward and perched a crown made of lotus petals on Watarus' and Mattimeos' heads. Tigerlilly then spread her paws wide, "Congratulations. You two are now part of the tribe!" The inauguration was celebrated by several large pandas beating huge drums whose notes soared into the night. The hamlet also had a small hot spring that Mattimeo happily obliged to bathing in while Wataru on the other hand sat meditating in the cool night air. Mattimeo lay back and let out a grin as the warmth coursed through his body. "I'm going to miss this when I have to go home," he mused to himself. He then heard movement, he turned his head and saw Tigerlilly approach dressed in a kimono of deepest blue. She was starting to shed her garment but fastened it quickly when she saw Mattimeo. "Ah! Mattimeo San, I'm sorry I didn't know you were bathing tonight."

"It's alright. You know, the only place in my homeland with springs like this is the mountain of the badgers," he replied.

"Do you mind if I share your water?" Tigerlilly asked. "Erm, wouldn't you feel more comfortable if I left?"

"Mattimeo San, you're married. I don't need to worry about you ravishing me," she said as she took off her kimono. Mattimeo blushed furiously and tried to avert his gaze as Tigerlilly immersed herself in the warm waters, sitting next to him. "Nothing relieves tired limbs quicker than a nice hot bath." In the somewhat uncomfortable pause that followed, the mousemaid became curious. "Mattimeo San, tell me more about Redwall," she asked as she linked arms with Mattimeo. "It's a grand sandstone building on the edge of a dusty path to the east, nestled on the fringes of a great forest. At dawn the sunlight illuminates the sandstone and makes our abbey radiate with a rosy hue and at this time of year in the orchard, the frost clings to every bade of grass. The Abbot guides us, sternly but fairly. We never turn away any creature in need of our help. Funny, I was willing to send Sandy away just because of his species. When I first met him, we rescued a family of voles who were attacked by bandits. I instinctively thought he was one of them. But we took him in and nursed him back to health. Then one day, he saved my son and from then on I've trusted my life with the most unlikely of creatures."

"Sandy has a noble heart and gentle spirit. He is a true Samurai," said Tigerlilly. "Wataru has asked me to return with you and aid you in the battle that lies ahead. There is no need for any further argument, I shall be returning with you. But the thing that pains me most is that I leave this hamlet defenceless."

"That's what I thought when Sandy first put together this little expedition. But the Abbey will be alright in my absence, because I have faith in my friends."

"I suppose you're right, Mattimeo San." Tigerlilly said before she whispered into Mattimeo's ear, "You can share my bed with me tonight."

The following morning, the entire hamlet turned out to greet the travellers farewell. Tigerlilly was making her tearful farewells, "Don't worry you lot. If I were a Stormvermin I wouldn't want to run into you lot." The panda that had brought Mattimeo and Wataru to his hamlet started rubbing his great head against the mousemaid. "You save me. Me no want you go," he said. Tigerlilly stroked the pandas' snout. "I'll come back. I promise," she said reassuringly. All three warriors walked side by side as they followed the long winding road down the mountainside into the foothills. Mattimeo allowed himself one last glimpse of the massive stone bear carved into the rock. He couldn't help but wonder, did the dragon carve that?


	33. Chapter 33

**32**

The mood of the resistance that same morning were sombre as the body of Sandokhans' father Christos was paraded to a grave freshly dug outside a tunnel that led to the sanctum of the resistance. When the body was laid into the grave, the monks chanted a prayer as Sandokhan tossed lotus flowers onto the linen wrapped body. When the grave was filled in with earth and a headstone erected the fox addressed his friends. "I refuse to eulogize my father, because that would be accepting the fact that he has died. My father was a noble and wise fox. He taught many things, how to respect other beasts and not to discriminate because they're not my species. How to tell what is right and what is wrong. But the most important lesson he taught me was no matter how many times you are knocked down or held back in life, you keep getting up. You keep going on, the past can never predict the future. For as long as I remember these teachings and keep them in my heart, my father is never truly dead. The first noble truth says, "Existence is suffering." And my father is not suffering anymore." The fox wiped away a tear from his cheek as one monk passed him a bowl of red berry dye which the fox used to write his fathers' name on the headstone as Fujokai lit some sticks of incense and planted them in the freshly dug grave. Then one by one, each of the resistance fighters paid their respects to Sandokhans' father.

"Wake up, rat!" Gashs' sight was a heavy blur that eased itself in time. Gash found himself surrounded by Samurai warriors all of them had their weapons drawn. Gash tried to sit up but the pain became too great for him to ignore and he slumped back down on his bed. "Squirm all you want," Fujokai snarled, "it won't help."

"Samurai! What is this? Where am I? I demand to -"

"You're in no position to demand anything, rat!"

"Then kill me or release me, mountain dog. But don't waste my fleeting moments of life with talk!"

"We have some questions to ask you. Chief among them, why has your master turned on your kind?"

"That is no concern of yours," Gash snapped. "We're making it our concern when we thought we could help each other out," Sandokhan called from behind the wolf. Gash laughed, "Hahaha! And why exactly should I forge an alliance with you?"

"We both have a common enemy. Do we not?" Gash nodded dumbly. "I... suppose so. Go on,"

"This resistance movement has been trying relentlessly to think of a way to overthrow your former master. Then our spies got word of the little rift between you and the Honoured Claw. Now, you would have the Samurai on your side and I think you'll be able to get to whoever it was that wronged you," the fox explained. Gashs' face twisted with scorn as he spat the name of the wearet chieftain, "Roygel! Why does the Honoured Claw trust that simple minded thug?!"

"Think of it; Stormvermin and Samurai fighting together and dying together for the same purpose; vengeance." Gash stroked his beard thinking hard, "State your terms."

"When the Honoured Claw has fallen, Jima will belong to us again. Once victory has been declared I want your entire garrison to withdraw. You may return to Eshin and spread the word of what has happened and take your fight to the wearet tribes on the mainland. But you are never again to return to Jima. If you do, you have my word of honour that we shall not hesitate to slaughter you," Sandokhan replied.

"You would've made a good Stormvermin officer, fox," Gash remarked as he wearily stretched out his paw. "You drive a hard bargain, but your reasoning is just. Deal?" The fox took his paw and shook it firmly. "Deal." As Gash slumped back into his bed the council of warriors conversed nervously to themselves. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Fujokai enquired in a gruff tone. "How do you know these vermin won't turn on us after we're done with their old master?" Elmtail asked. "Intimidate those who intimidate others, my friends," Sandokhan answered. Farlo however did not leave with the others. Instead he stood over Gash with his paws crossed eyeing the general moodily. Gash opened one eye, "Why do you glare at me so?"

"Because you are the butcher that ordered the invasion of my home," Farlo said between clenched teeth.

"You are mistaken, dormouse I did not butcher anybeast, my paws are clean. I can't be held responsible if my troops carry out their tasks with an... overzealous attitude," Gash replied. In a fury Farlo drew his scimitar, "If you weren't lying wounded in that bed I'd kill you right here and now!"

"FARLO!" Sandokhan called out behind him. "If you kill him, you would prove that I haven't taught you anything. There are far more important battles for you to fight." With that the dormouse sheathed his weapon, "You're getting off light!"

In the next days that followed, Mattimeo and Wataru had returned with Tigerlilly. When the mousemaid saw Sandokhan she leapt at him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead," she said. "Reports of my death have been greatly exagerated." The fox had to break the news of his fathers' passing. "Sandy I'm so sorry. I knew that your father was all you had left of your family," said Wataru sympathetically. "That's not all, friend. We've got ourselves a new ally," Sandokhan continued.

"Who?" Dressed in full armour, Gash emerged from the shadows. Mattimeo, Wataru and Tigerlilly drew their weapons. "What is the meaning of this?" Said Wataru. "Hold on now. He's our newest friend,"

"Oh! I didn't realise! He's your pal, is he? Your chum," said Mattimeo in a very sarcastic tone. "Have you completely forgotten what that bastard is doing in your country?"

"Problems with discipline I see," said Gash mockingly. "Enough! Wataru, Tigerlilly, Mattimeo lay down your arms at once!" The trio did as they were ordered as the fox explained. "Even with our numbers as they are we are still too weak. With Gashs' Stormvermin we can wipe out Claw and his wearet monsters. Since you're all now here, we can finally come up with a battle plan Gash, how long can you get the remainder of your forces here?"

"About a night and a day. But I will have to find my old sentries to spread the word to my units and regiments. Do not fear vulpine, you shall have your army," Gash replied. "Do whatever you have to do." As Gash left the cavern Sandokhan gave the rat a reminder, "Remember Gash, betrayal will be met with savage resolve and furious retribution." As he walked down a rocky passage, Gash mused to himself when he was out of earshot of the others, "Savage resolve? Ha! You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that in my career. After I finish off Roygel, I'll let the wearets and the Samurai destroy each other. Then, this land shall become the new homeland of the Stormvermin, The New Manchuria. Then I will raise a massive army, one the world has never seen, a number that can not be counted and my empire shall span all of Osea and beyond. Anybeast that stands in my way, Shogun, Emperor, Sultan, Maharajah, even the Honoured Claw, shall die!"


	34. Chapter 34

**33**

Ikkit Claw was finding it hard to sleep. In his mind, he felt as if something was in the room with him and staring at him as he lay dozing. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw a mental picture of his new palace engulfed in flame with the mouse in armour standing over him, sword drawn. Why is this apparition haunting me, he thought to himself. He was no seer, why was he experiencing all these terrible visions? The rat crept from his room and saw his two wearet bodyguards curled up on the floor, snoring loudly. Claw kicked one of the wearets coldly, "Wake up!"

The two wearets sat bolt upright and scrambled to their feet. "Lord! Are you in danger?"

"Should we sounds the alarm?"

"Too late fools! I there were an assassin I'd be dead with you two sleeping on the job! Bring Roygel to me, now!"

"Der Chief may be sleepin,"

"Then wake him!" Claw snapped back.

Roygel hated being woken up in the middle of the night, after being told the Honoured Claw wanted an audience with him Roygel delivered a hard head butt to his tribes-beast. Outside Claws' bedroom, Roygel yawned loudly before rapping heavily on the door. "Enter!" When the wearet chieftain opened the door, he saw his master standing on the balcony staring out at the horizon. "They're planning something,"

"Lord?"

"The resistance. Also I believe that the Stormvermin problem hasn't gone away either," said Claw.

"Moi Lord, Oi put Gash ter death. He won't bother yous ag'in," the wearet replied.

"It's not Gash I'm worried about. Whoever killed Jagee should not be underestimated. When the dawn breaks, I want you to assemble your entire tribe and make defensive plans for this palace."

"Don't worry Lord. The wearets will not fail you," Roygel said reassuringly.

"I hope so Chieftain for your sake," Claw sneered.

With Gash out of the way, Sandokhan and his council felt that they could conduct preparations more securely "There is still one weapon Claw has that can wreak havoc on our army and that's the black powder rifle. According to Gash most of his troops were stripped of these weapons and I think it's safe to say that the wearets are teaching themselves how to use them," Sandokhan mused. "So, I have asked Allyosha and some slaves to make barricades we can hide behind when the shooting starts."

"And as soon as they reload we leap out and charge them," said Farlo. "Right. We charge as Fujokai, Elmtail and their archers cover us with a hail of arrows."

"What about spotters?" Mattimeo enquired. "We know rifle-teams are usually comprised of two. A gunner and a spotter."

"Exactly," Sandokhan replied. "Which is why I'll need about twenty bales of hay or dry grass, anything that burns well. When they're set on fire they'll shroud the battlefield with thick smoke. As soon as the spotters catch another glimpse of us it'll be too late."

"Stab 'em in the eyes, wot! Make it more of a challenge for 'em," George scoffed. "That's somethin' my ole nuncle Bas would do."

"Which brings me on to our next problem, the wearets themselves. I've seen these monsters fight. They're as ferocious as they are intimidating. I'm afraid to say when it's time for close quarters we're on our own."

"Don't worry Sandy, we'll be alright," said Wataru.

"What about Gash? I still don't trust him," Flugg uttered. "Me neither," Tigerlilly seconded. "With any luck, Gash and his command unit will probably be killed in the first wave."

Two days passed, and the autumn had properly arrived. The entrances to the caves were racked by fierce winds and rain and the task of finding anything dry was bleak. The barricades were coming along fine and Sandokhan patted his paws up against them inspecting Allyoshas' work. "These will serve us well, Allyosha," the fox declared.

"Well I can't take all the praise. Tigerlilly has been a great help to us," he added.

"Any sign of Gash and his Stormvermin?"

"None yet. But my friends in Yoshino say that most of the garrison there has left and are heading south for Mochizuki,"

"When was this?"

"Yesterday." Sandokhan thought hard, "Hmm. Then they should be here by tomorrow at the earliest." Then the fox saw the wood shavings scattered on the rocky floor of the cave. "Allyosha, will this wood burn?"

"Quite easily, yes. Why?"

"Gather as much as you can. And whatever you do, keep them dry!"

With the time for battle drawing near, most of the warriors spent their moments in the shrine meditating whilst the warriors from the west mentally prepared themselves. Mattimeo sat sharpening the edge of his blade as he conversed with Cheek, "I'm telling you two, this plan of Sandys' I don't like it."

"Ha! What's not to like? We're only going into battle with a band of ten score rats who'll turn on us as soon as their master is dead," said Cheek in a sarcastic tone. "I don't like it either but in hindsight it's the only plan Sandy could come up with." Just then, George had returned from the armourers wearing his specially made Samurai armour. The hare was checking his reflection in a paw-mirror, "I feel fantastic in this, wot!"

"It's suits yer, flop-ears," Cheek remarked. On the dawning of the third day, the Jimanese army assembled outside the main entrance. Five score of Liberated slaves, lesser Samurai, otters, GUOSIM shrews and archers. Some squads of troops carried the barricade emplacements while others doused the bundles of wood shavings with oil. Sandokhan turned to the massed army with Mattimeo and Wataru by his side and spoke in a loud clear voice, "We fight for liberation, not conquest. We fight in the name of Kenji and may the spirit of Masakado watch over and protect you in battle. FOR THE RED DAWN!" His war cry was heartily echoed by all, "FOR THE RED DAWN!" as the last vibrations died away, Georges' ears perked up. "Just a minute," he said.

"What is it George?"

"Marching, not far off by my reckoning," he replied. Sandokhan and his council went to investigate the noise, as they all peered into the plateau below the land rise they saw Gash at the head of a huge army of Stormvermin. All of them marching in perfect rank and file. "Gotta say those fellas 'ave got discipline down to a tee, wot!" The council of warriors descended to the plateau and went out to meet Gash. The fox stood surveying the assembly of fearsome looking rats massed behind Gash. "The last time I saw something like this was long ago. What was it you said to Lon? Surrender and the Honoured Claw in his infinite patience and mercy will allow you to live?"

"Curse the Honoured Claw and damn his name," Gash spat. "Now, the battle plan.."

"Several of my scouts are out near Lons' palace setting up our little distractions. You have to tell us about wearet tactics. We're going to need all the help we need." After a short while Gash turned to his horde, "I am your general and I am dead. You are Stormvermin and you are also dead. So there is no need to fear death, because not one of you has ever lived at all." A massive cheer rose up from the massed Stormvermin, George muttered to Elmtail, "Don't know about you tree-whalopper, but I'm alive and I bally well intend to jolly stay that way!"

The marching pace was proving too much for Flugg. The Samurai armour was light but the shrew didn't have the stamina to keep up the pace. The Log-a-log fell to his knees with exhaustion and by the time he regained his composure the army was a good league in front of him. Suddenly, he felt somebeast sweep him up and perched the shrew on his back. Flugg noticed he was on the back of a samurai in blue armour. "Don't worry Flugg, we'll be with the war host soon." Flugg recognised the Samurai's' voice, "My lady!"


	35. Chapter 35

**34**

Claw looked on eagerly yet anxiously through his spyglass at the plains outside the walls. Down below was the tremendous booming sounds from the courtyard below. The wearets were understanding how to reload and care for their weapons but they still couldn't master the aim. However Claw took little to no interest whatsoever to the fumbling attempts of his berzerkers learning how to fire a rifle. Just out on the horizon he saw something move. It was a small group of creatures placing barriers made of wood out on the countryside. He then saw military banners fluttering on the breeze below the horizon and getting closer. Claw left the throne room with haste, as the door slid open his wearet guards stood to attention. "Tell your chieftain I seek an audience with him immediately."

Roygel was quick to attend to his masters' call, fully garbed in Lons' old armour Roygel looked through the spyglass his master had given him. "So? Oi sees creatures putting bits uv wood on der meadow," he said. "Wake up! Those bits of wood are barricades to shelter that army from your rifle beasts," Claw snapped. "It seems that way, Lord," said Mangetail. "Mangetail, my friend. If there was a time I most needed your guidance, it's now." Mangetail hesitated, "Well?" Claw snapped growing impatient. "Er... Indeed. Erm, I realise now that the mouse in armour was only a trick of the mind. This apparition has been removed from my eye within, er, and victory shall be ours."

Claws' features twisted into a smile, "Excellent," he remarked. "Roygel, prepare your troops for an attack."

Roygel had assembled his tribe out in the courtyard. The wearet chieftain thought that his scorpion cavalry would not be needed and gave no orders for them to assemble. Before issuing his orders he made his tribe recite the oath of Eshin covenant. "When we joined der 'Onoured Claw wes took an oath..." All wearets answered with the reply, "According to our station, all without exception."

"On der bludd uv our fathers, on der bludd uv our sons. We promised ter upheld and protect der Eshin realm..."

"Until our dying breath."

"Anybeasts who rejects der 'Onoured Claw is our enemy. Unworthy uv our pity or mercy..."

"Wes shall grind 'em in ter dust!"

"And continue on our path ter our destiny," said Roygel to the roar of furious screaming and howling. Claw refused to leave his quarters, he remained with Mangetail as they both looked through their spyglasses watching the army of Jima assemble on the meadow. Claws' face became a picture of true horror and disbelief when he saw the two beasts commanding the opposing army, "Impossible!" Mangetail looked at his master completely nonplussed. "What is it My Lord?"

"Him! The rat standing next to that fox."

"If I may be so bold Master, Jimanese society doesn't really exclude anybeast..."

"That rat is wearing Stromvermin armour and flying a general's standard! It's Gash!" Mangetail strained his eyes hard at the sight on the meadow, "How can this be? I thought Roygel had gotten rid of him." Claw then clenched his teeth with anger, "Blithering idiots! I'm surrounded by incompetent bunglers! Must I do everything myself? Mangetail, tell Roygel that this army must be stopped at all costs. Tell him to slaughter them all!"

"But Master, without scorpion cavalry..." Claw went furious with rage and struck Mangetail a blow with his heavy brazen claw to his seers' chest. "When I give you a command, I do not expect defiance!"

Out on the meadow, Gash and Sandokhan arranged the army into groups who took cover behind the barricades. Gash then peered into his spyglass to observe the activity on the palace walls. He saw wearets mounting the ramparts with rifles in paws. Fujokai and his archers were ready and waiting for their first volley while Elmtail and his archers had taken position up in the tree line where they were shrouded from view by the foliage. Gash then turned to his troops, "Stand by for attack!" Sandokhan and the others needed no second bidding to take cover. The fox had taken cover next to Gash who narrated their enemy's' movements. Then the massive booming sounds rang through the air. "First volley," said Gash as the the barricade were bombarded by numerous hard thumps. Splintered wood flew off in all directions. Then came a second boom. "Second volley," said Gash. There was a long pause, "They're reloading," the general said. Sandokhan saw his chance, "Elmtail, now!" Elmtail and his archers set light to their arrows and took aim at the bundles of wood shavings. The bundles made more smoke than fire, nevertheless it was what Sandokhan wanted. The plumes became thick in little time, but Farlo grew impatient. "Now, let's attack!" Farlo shouted as he took his group and charged towards the palace walls. "Farlo, wait!" Sandokhan shouted. But before anybeast could react, the sound of horn fanfares echoed over the scene. The fox snatched Gashs' spyglass and looked through it, the palace gates opened and a horde of rampaging wearet berzerkers charged towards Farlo and his squad. Flugg watched on with great anxiety and clutched the Blue Samurai's' paw. "Chin up, Flugg." The Blue Samurai said as she handed some jagged metal throwing stars. "What are these?"

"Shurikens. Think of them as throwing daggers."

"Fujokai, release your volley," Sandokhan shouted. The rays of the bright sun became blocked as arrows filled the sky like a dark cloud. Several wearets fell while others were horribly wounded. Farlo had escaped death as one barbed shaft tore through his attackers' eye socket. The dormouse looked around and saw most of his group had been killed in the charge. The ground started shaking violently as Gashs' Stormvermin battalions tore past the confused dormouse The wearets suddenly lost heart and withdrew back to the palace walls, while several others ignored their compatriots and continued to fight on. Farlo felt somebeast grab hold of his paw and drag him to his footpaws. Sandokhan was not pleased, "What's wrong with you Farlo? You want to die that badly?"

"I saw an opportunity and I seized it!"

"Days of careful planning could've been put at risk. " Sandokhan argued. All around them, Stormvermin troops started to encircle the stray wearets. One armed with a lance made a swipe. Stormvermin rats were catapulted and bowled into the air by the ferocious strength of the attack. However, one wearet still on the walls aimed his rifle in the wrong direction and sent a lead pellet through the attacking wearets' head. Gash let out a dry laugh, "Wearets are fine berzerkers, but really bad marks-beasts!"

With all the wearets outside the palace walls subdued, mainly to their comrades' very bad aim, the fight could now be brought to the forces inside the palace walls. Gash ordered over three score of Stormvermin to rush inside the gates, but Roygels' tribe rushed them as soon as they set foot inside the gates. Sandokhan and his council assembled their soldiers to cover the rear of the attacking rats. The wearets met the attackers with a terrible ferocity, but the Stormvermin fought back with greater strength and resolve. The battle was now joined. Sandokhan, Mattimeo and Wataru fought back to back, slashing, parrying and stabbing. The poor condition of the wearets' armour was no match for the katanas' bite, many were slain in short time. Flugg refused to leave the Blue Samurai's' side, while George, Tigerlilly and Cheek with their lesser Samurai continued with their onslaught. George was knocked down by a berserker, who stood over him with his club ready to strike. Suddenly numerous barbed shafts thudded into the back of the wearets' neck and started falling forwards. The nimble hare managed to dodge out of the way as the husk fell to the ground. Roygel looked on from the front door. One of the GOUSIM shrews charged at him, but the chieftain simply clubbed him into the air. He looked around and noticed his tribe being pushed back by the invaders. "Withdraw!" He barked loudly over the clamour. Some of his tribe were so headstrong that they refused to fall back and carried on fighting, whilst the others withdrew inside the palace itself.

Mangetail stood in the middle of the entrance hall which led to the gardens, "Roygel, what is this?" But the wearet ignored him, "Barricade dat door! Wotever's out dere, stays out dere!"

"I asked you a question!" Shouted Mangetail, stamping his foot. Roygel grabbed Mangetail in a choke hold and lifted him off the floor so the two beasts were at eye level. "For da last time, Yous don't tell moi tribe worra do," he bellowed before hurling the seer into a wall. Doubled over in pain, Mangetail scurried off to find a hiding place. He wished he'd never told Ikkit Claw anything now.


	36. Chapter 36

**35**

The army of Jima now gathered in front of the front door, Gash went wild with rage and started stabbing it with his sword. Wataru and George had to restrain him and drag him off. "Let me go! ROYGEL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I WANT VENGEANCE, YOU HEAR ME? **VENGEANCE!!**"

"How do we get in Sandy?" Tigerlilly asked. As if in answer to her question, the entire Stormvermin detachment rushed at the door banging and hacking with their weapons. In little time, the obstruction to their progress disintegrated. The Stormvermin were inside first where they met a wall of wearet soldiers, some of them were Roygels' personal guard. Gash however saw the chieftain scurry into the gardens. Ignoring all around, the general of the Stormvermin gave chase. The Stormvermin fury was seeming to be a match for the wearets' sheer brutality as a majority of them were pushed back into the gardens. "Look Elmtrail," said Tigerlilly as she saw two wearets run into a passageway. Without thinking she grabbed Elmtails' paw and ran with the squirrel in tow. "Tigerlilly wait," Elmtail pleaded.

Out in the gardens, Roygel stopped to gain his breathe. As he stood hunched over, he heard footsteps behind him and a familiar voice. "ROYGEL!" Gash bellowed as he made a lunge at the wearet chieftain But the massive looming creature was quick, he slammed his club into Gashs' midriff bowling the rat general over on his back. Roygel then brought the club down hard on Gash's head, once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. The wearet let out a cruel chuckle as Gash lay on the floor, his head and brain turned to a sickening pink pulp.

Up in the pagoda, Claw paced around the throne room anxiously He started to feel something, a sensation he had never felt in a long time, fear. He heard activity outside his door and readied his scimitar, "Who is it?"

"'Tis Mangetail, Lord."

"Ah, my seer! How goes the battle?" Claw said as he sat back down. "Erm... not well. The rebels have stormed the palace hall and are now rampaging around in the gardens," Mangetail explained. Ikkit Claw then started drumming the mandibles of the brazen claw on the arm of his throne. "Why didn't you foresee this? You said victory would be assured. Was that a lie?" Mangetail stood speechless. " I don't know which is more annoying you clammed up or in full flow. Begone from my sight!"

Elmtail was still being pulled along by Tigerlilly. The squirrel had noticed that the passage they travelled down had started sloping downwards and in little time the passage entered a large circular stone room. "Where are we?" Elmtail enquired. "I'm not sure. I've never been in the Shoguns' palace before," Tigerlilly answered. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. As the pair looked around, they saw the two wearets they were chasing blocking the way back up to the hall. Then they heard a hissing sound and what sounded like scurrying. "What's that noise?" Tigerlilliy peered into the shadows and a giant black scorpion scurried out of the blackness, tail poised ready to kill. Elmtail had no hesitation in getting Tigerlilly behind him and notching a shaft to his bow. When he released the arrow and let it fly, the massive chinchiterous creature grabbed it in one pincer and snapped it in two. The two wearets stood on an outcrop watching the 'sport'. "Get out uv that'n. Rerere!"

The scorpion was now on them. Elmtail notched another shaft, but the massive creature brushed the squirrel aside with one stroke of its' huge pincer. Tigerlilly rushed to his side, "Are you all right?"

"I hate to die this far from Redwall..." he said. Tigerlilly then twisted her features into a scowl. "No," she said. " I'm not going to let our lives end like this," she cast her katanas aside and confronted the scorpion, her paws spread wide. "Listen, you're being kept here against your will. Turn your rage on your captors, they're behind you." Elmtails' jaw dropped with absolute disbelief, "How can you be so mind-bogglingly flippant?! That won't work." Tigerlilly ignored him, then the scorpion yielded its' advance before turning around and started climbing up the walls after the two wearets. "Wot're yer doin', yer stupid thing! Kill 'em," one wearet shouted. But the scorpion advanced on them and delivered to blows of it's deadly tail, one for each of its' captors. Elmtail's face was a picture of true and utter disbelief, "Now I've seen everything." He exclaimed. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Oh I think our new arachnid friend knows a way out," Tigerlilly replied.

Meanwhile up above, the Jima army had trampled through the gardens and headed for the pagoda itself. A detail of Stormvermin stayed to watch over the body of their dead leader while Sandokhan, Mattimeo, Wataru and Farlo made their way into the keep of the palace. Wataru checked the door, it wasn't barricaded. The otter peered inside and then beckoned the others to follow. Inside was surprisingly bright and splendours, it seems as if Claw hadn't spoiled the original grandeur of the Shoguns' domicile. Mattimeo saw somebeast moving out of the corner of his sight. He turned and saw Mangetail, Claws' seer making a run for it up the staircase to one of the upper floors of the pagoda tower. "Hoi!" He called out as he took chase. "Matty, wait!" Wataru called after him. But the otters' words went unnoticed as Mattimeo gave full chase. Mangetail didn't have the stamina for prolonged chases but the seer was deviously clever. He took refuge in a room and waited for the mouse warrior. When Mattimeo had found him, Mangetail cowered piteously, "No! Don't kill me!"

"On your feet!" Mangetail did as we was told but Mattimeo didn't notice the seer sprinkle red coloured dust into his paw. "Alright rat, let's go," Mattimeo said in an authoritative tone. Mangetail waited until Mattimeo was behind him, then made his move. The rat turned round like a shot and threw the red dust into the mouse warriors' eyes. Mattimeo fell to his knees in pain from the burning in his eyes. The sword of Martin slipped from his grasp. He clamped his paws over his burning eyes while Claws' seer grabbed the sword of Martin and held it aloft. "Let's just hope for your sake your next incarnation will be more - Gahhh!!" Suddenly the seer felt something sharp pierce his midsection. Mangetail dropped Martins' sword and gaped at the katana stained with his blood. Then the blade twisted painfully and then sliced sideways. Mangetail's eyes clouded over before he dropped to the floor. "Are you all right Redwaller?" Mattimeo let out a small sigh of relief. "Sandy! Am I glad to hear your voice!"

The fox then set to work cleaning Mattimeos' eyes with some water. The dust had turned to sludge with Mattimeos' tears that had welded his eyelids shut. When all the dust had been washed away, Mattimeo had managed to open his bloodshot eyes. "Can you see?"

"My vision's a bit blurred but I think I can fight on." Flugg then appeared in the doorway with the Blue Samurai. "Most of the wearets have retreated to the upper levels," said Flugg.

"And Roygel?"

"He's up there as well," the Blue Samurai said. Then the sound of roaring echoed inside the hallways and passages. "Go Lord Sandokhan. I shall deal with these beasts," the Blue Samurai said drawing her katana and bounding down the staircase to the gardens below. Flugg stayed with Mattimeo while Sandokhan, Wataru and Farlo continued in their pursuit of Ikkit Claw. There was only a small band of wearets left on the upper levels however they still impeded the warriors' progress further. When they reached the top level, they walked down a passageway leading to the throne room "This is it! He's in here somewhere," said Farlo as he rushed towards the throne room door. As he extended his paw to slide the door open, somebeast did it for him. Suddenly Farlo was batted into the air and landed hard on his back. There, stood in the doorway was the chieftain of the wearets, Roygel. The fox and the otter drew their katanas and charged forwards Roygel. Wataru was the first to make the first blow, but the Lons' armour was the perfect defence. Roygel just raised his gauntlet and the katana rang off the armour, before the wearet brought his club into the otters chest bowling him over. Sandokhan then jumped into the melee and made a downwards slash. Roygel was quick, he grabbed Sandokhans' arm in mid swipe and pinned him up against the wall twisting the fox's' paw. Sandokhan glared coldly into the wearets' eyes as the pain built up in his joint.

_Snap!_

Sandokhan yelped in pain as the Starfire fell to the floor. Seeing his chance, Ikkit Claw scurried out of hiding and picked the sword up before retreating back to the throne room "Not so tough without yer bla- Yarr!"

The wearet looked behind him to see Wataru stab him through the armpit. Roygel dropped Sandokhan then picked up the Samurai otter by the throat and threw him savagely against the wall. Wataru met the wall with a sickening bump before collapsing to the ground. The wearet chieftain turned back to Sandokhan, "Now Oi's make you beg ter die!"

"I don't think so," a voice called out. Roygel looked toward the staircase landing and there was Flugg with Mattimeo. "Then Oi'll deal with you and kill da fox... slowly." Flugg started eyeing the wearets' armour and was balancing the shuriken star the Blue Samurai had given him. "What little one? Yous regret not runnin' away?"

"Actually, I was thinking about your armour. It seems to me that your armour can't cover all of your body, can it?" As the massive hulking creature loomed over them Flugg threw the shuriken and it embedded itself in Roygels' left eye. Roygel screamed in pain as he staggered backwards blinded. He then tripped over Watarus' rudder like tail and fell backwards through a window and fell to the paved courtyard below. Mattimeo then ran to Watarus' side, "He's in very bad shape." He called to Sandokhan, who was nursing his broken paw. "The... Starfire," the otter murmured "Claw stole it," Sandokhan replied. "Don't worry, I'll finish it."

"You don't... have to convince me you're tough. Hehe," said Wataru letting out a dry laugh. "Don't grieve for me Sandy, I've died honourably in battle," Wataru uttered before lying back against the wall. "Your name shall be immortalised in song," Sandokhan declared before turning to the throne room door. "Wait," said Mattimeo. "I don't think your wakizashi alone will be a match for a warlord armed with your country's' most precious relic."

"What do you suggest?" With that, Mattimeo unfastened the scabbard of the Martin sword from his belt and handed it to the fox. "Take Martins' blade." Sandokhan drew it from the scabbard and examined the blade, it was the sword from his dream. "I wish you luck and courage," said Mattimeo as he bowed to the fox.

With sword in his good paw Sandokhan slid the doors open. There, sat on Lons' throne was the Honoured Claw of the Eshin Realm. The fox closed the door and turned to the rat. "You have defiled my homeland and you have offended my Shogun!" Ikkit Claw rose to his footpaws, wielding the Starfire. "I offered your Shogun a chance to surrender, he refused. So you must be the one who killed Jagee."

"Correct," Sandokhan replied. "So now you're going to kill me? I don't think so. You're nothing but a mere peasant without your sword."

"I don't need the Starfire to finish you off,"

"That's a very strange sword," said Claw. "Tell me, who crafted that blade?"

"A badger named Boar the fighter."

"It looks too small to be wielded by the likes of you. Who was it forged for?"

"Martin the warrior," as soon as the fox answered Claws' eyes went wide. "You lie!"

"Samurai do not lie. It is against our code of honour," Sandokhan replied. Claw tightened his grip on the Starfire and gritted his teeth before he made an advance at Sandokhan. Martins' sword was too heavy to be used with just one paw, all that Sandokhan do was parry. One of Claws' sword strokes was so strong that the fox was forced against a pillar supporting the ceiling. Then the fox saw a brazen blur. He ducked as the massive brass claw was embedded in the pillar. Claw struggled hard to wedge it free but it was no use. The fox saw his chance. He cut upwards and severed the claw from the rat. Claw screamed in pain and staggered backwards nursing the stump. "Meet your death with some dignity. You're beaten in combat and you know it," said Sandokhan. "Never!" Claw went berserk with rage and charged at the fox. Sandokhan tried to dodge one of Claws' advances but the rat was quick. He sliced the top of the fox's' left ear, then their blades grinded together. Sandokhan was forced to the floor, the pain in his broken paw becoming to great to ignore. Sandokhan backed up against a pillar as Claw made ready for the finishing blow. He slashed downwards.

_Clang!_

The Starfire katana rang off the brazen claw already wedged in the wooden pillar. Claw dropped the Starfire as the vibrations shook his bones. Sandokhan then skewered the Honoured Claw through the middle with the sword of Martin up to the hilt. As the fox drew the sword out Claw dropped to his knees. "It can't be..." he gasped, feeling his strength ebb away.

"You're finished," the fox sneered. "No! I am the Honoured Claw! The voice of the enlightened one!" Sandokhan retrieved the Starfire and held it aloft, "You are the voice of tyrrany and you must be silenced!"

As Sandokhan walked out into the courtyard of the palace, he shielded his eyes against the torrent of wind and rain that now pelted the army of liberators. The Blue Samurai was the first to approach, "The Claw?" Sandokhan held the severed head of Ikkit Claw aloft for all to see. There was a thunderous rapture of applause from all and the Blue Samurai hugged Sandokhan tight. "Well done Sandy!"

"Erm, thank you. By the way, your voice sounds familiar..."

The Blue Samurai then unfastened the faceplate and removed her helmet. "RITSUKO!!!"

"Yes Sandy. I did tell you my father was Samurai." Sandokhan's jaw dropped to the ground, but Ritsuko was more interested in his wounds. She saw Sandokhans' paw twisted at an unnatural angle and the blood pouring from the stump where his ear had been. "You're hurt,"

"I'll be all right." Behind them, the pair heard movement behind them. A group of Stormvermin carried the body of General Gash from the front door. The head of the corpse covered with a linen cloth. All Stormvermin stood to attention and followed the burial party out of the palace gates. "We shall return our General to Manchuria for burial," said one of Gashs' captains. "There is nothing for us here any more."

"Your General died honourably," said Sandokhan.


	37. Chapter 37

**36**

Ritsuko refused to leave Sandokhans' side, over the course of the night she helped heal Sandokhans' injuries whilst Mattimeo and the others prepared the casualties for burial Sandokhan was the most bereaved by the death of his friend, but there was still one more task to be done, the expulsion of the Stormvermin from Jima. Sandokhan, Mattimeo, Farlo and Fujokai were assembled on the west coast of Mochizuki domain as the last regiments boarded their row boats to get back to the only vessel to survive, the _Gabools' Folley_. "We have not slain you nor treated you unfairly. Let this be a lesson that every land is not fair game for any conqueror and these things are far more important than anything the Honoured Claw promised you. You are free to go, but never again return here in anger."

"We have more pressing matters to attend to, mainly returning to Manchuria and continuing our struggle in our dead Generals' name," said Bloodclaw, the captain of the ship. They all watched as the boats were brought aboard the ship and the _Gabools' Folley _sailed into the distance. That evening, in the throne room of Lons' palace, Sandokhan and his friends held a wake for Wataru. Ritsuko had prepared some hot rice wine and dealt it amongst the warriors. Sandokhan held out his cup and said, "To absent friends." They all raised their cups to the memory of the brave Samurai otter. A silence reigned over the scene. Tigerlilly was the first beast to break it, "You know, when I first met Wataru, he was in the dojos' gym trying to block. I remember Master Krinz saying he managed to get the hang of the idea but he couldn't get the movements right. We weren't that close but I consider him a good friend of mine."

At Tin-Jins' monastery the following day, nearly everybeast in the domain had turned out to celebrate the great victory. The monks sounded the monastery bells with enthusiasm, there was music and dancing and a sense of great mirth hummed on the breeze. Sandokhan looked around him and saw Mattimeo and Elmtail chatting happily with Fujokai and Allyosha, Tigerlilly was teaching Cheek how to dance, George was surrounded by the lesser Samurai warriors telling them war stories and Tsuzukus' otters rubbed shoulders with the GUOSIM shrews. The scene made the fox swell up with emotional sentiment When Ritsuko sat next to him, he whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me?"

"Sandy?"

"Will you? I've had... strong feelings for you for quite some time and... there's no beast I would rather be with than you," he explained. "I think your sling's on too tight," she replied. Sandokhan suddenly felt crestfallen, but Ritsuko nuzzled him and whispered, "I can't believe you fell for that! Of course I'll marry you, you big softie."

A grand feast was prepared and as the sixth course was finished, Mattimeo spoke with Sandokhan. "When will the sea guard be able to prepare a ship for us?"

"Some otters are at present making preparations for your journey back to Mossflower. You can leave the day after tomorrow," Sandokhan replied. "I shall miss this place, but it will feel so good to be home," said Mattimeo. "When you leave, we - I mean Fujokai and the others have prepared some gifts for you as tokens of our gratitude."

"Thank you, Sandy. One thing though, who is going to be Shogun now?"

"I had thought that Fujokai may seem a promising candidate,"

"I'm surprised you didn't want the position,"

"I am Guardian of Mochizuki and that is good enough for me. Besides if I were Shogun I wouldn't know where to start," said Sandokhan. "But if you were," said Farlo who sat next to Mattimeo. "You would be able to raise a huge war host and take the fight to the Eshin realm and take revenge for what they've done."

"Farlo, it's over. Jima is free now," said Mattimeo. "But Lanka isn't," the dormouse replied. "We Samurai live by a code of _self_ defence. Being powerful, doesn't mean you go looking for war," said Sandokhan. "But the Eshin-"

"Is a doomed nation," the fox interrupted abruptly. "The Eshin Realm is a nation to be pitied. We have already set them on a course of self destruction with this Stormvermin uprising. I will not be Shogun, if the Triad council is restored then I will take my place among them. I did not overthrow one tyrant just to simply become one myself, Farlo!" Farlo did not say a word.

On the morning of the second day after the celebrations, the wind changed direction and it was time for Mattimeo and the other warriors from the west to leave Jima and journey home. Mattimeo, Elmtail, Cheek, George, Flug and his shrews were all dressed in Samurai armour, one of gifts given to them. "These suits of armour are fantastic, matey. You really mean it? We can keep them?"

"Hehe, of course you can Cheek. But there are more presents for all of you. Firstly George," said Sandokhan as he presented Lons' massive dai-katana to the gallous hare. "This was once my Shoguns' blade. Present it to your Lordship, a good will gesture from the people of Jima."

"Thanks awfully, old bean," said George before he saluted the fox smartly. Mattimeo was bidding his goodbyes to Tigerlilly, "I'll never forget you Mattimoe San," she said as they embraced. "I envy your wife," she whispered. Mattimeo in return kissed her gently on her brow, "Farewell Tigerlilly. Tell the pandas I send my regards." The GUOSIM shrews had brought some boxes brimming with rockets and other pyrotechnics. "Remember to keep those dry on the boat and not to light a single one until that Redwall place has prepared a great welcome home feast," said Fujokai. "Before we go I want to say goodbye to Farlo and Glendal, where are they?" Asked Elmtail. "They disappeared shortly after the victory feast last night," said Allyosha. Sandokhan turned to Mattimeo, "A gift for your abbey, warrior. When I was at Redwall, the orchard was my favourite place to be during the summer and I want you have these." The fox handed the mouse a bag of seeds. "Plant these in your orchard, they should become strong cherry blossoms in a couple of seasons or so." The pair then embraced, "I'm glad I met you Sandy. You taught me so much not only about myself but a great deal about what it means to be a true warrior."

"One other thing," said Sandokhan as he handed Mattimeo a series of large scrolls and two leatherbound books. "I enjoyed the story of Luke. The other book is a translation text for the scrolls. Presents for Churchmouse San."

"I have a feeling he'll enjoy every second of translating."

"Goodbye Mattimeo. Tell the dibbuns they'll have new stories in Cavern Hole over the next long winters. Oh, give my regards to Francis Vole and tell Ivy I send her my love," said Sandokhan. They shook paws firmly one last time before Mattimeo boarded his ship. Before they retracted the plank Mattimeo had one last thing to say, "Hoi Sandy. I understand that story about Kenji and the dragon. It's easy to perceive somebeast or something one way and be wrong. So I need to be a little less perceptive and also that there are some things in this world that come at too high a price. Kenji laid down his life to save his family from the dragons' treachery. That's one of the primary disciplines to being a warrior; becoming a shield for the ones you love."

"Now you understand," said Sandokhan. The plank had fully retracted and the ship cast off into the wind, carrying its' precious cargo westward; homeward bound. As the ship rounded the headland, Mattimeo could see Sandokhan and the others massed on the cliffs looking out to sea where they gave the western warriors a final and beautiful parting gift. They all sang in chorus to the departing ship. Mattimeo knew the song, Sandokhan had sang it before back at Redwall during the Abbots' feast.

"The journey begins, Starts from within,

Things that I need to know,

The song of the birds are echoing words,

Singing for the need to soar,

Thoughts endless in flight, Day turns into night,

Questions we ask our souls,

Which path do we take, For our lives' sake?

The journey will begin again,

From above we can see from the heavens,

Down below we see the storm raging on,

And we'll march on forever,

Looking for something to believe,

As the Earth turns, Things that we learn,

Carry us back home,

The more that we try, The more that we fly,

The answers that we seek will be there..."

As the last notes echoed off onto the winds there was not one dry eye aboard the vessel. Mattimeo kept his sight on the coastline until it became too hard to make out anymore. The same could be said for Sandokhan and Ritsuko. The Samurai fox wiped away a tear from his mates' eye and held her paw. "I wish them luck and courage," she said. "We all do," Sandokhan replied. "I wish them all nothing but great joy and happiness in their lives," said the white wolf. "I never thought of you as the sentimental type, Fujokai." The white wolf just returned a smile as Sandokhan and Ritsuko discussed their wedding. "I hope you will like my fathers' old house. It's not much but it is a roof over our heads at least we can always look for a much bigger place."

"Bigger place?"

"The cubs. I presume we're going to have some,"

"Hang on, how many cubs are you planning for?"

"I was thinking...er... nine. But if you want to draw the line at seven that's fine by me!"


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

On the open seas the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. With the massive tides of the world pulling against the small vessel, their progress back to Mossflower was at times painfully sluggish. When the spring was coming to an end, the intrepid band of warriors were greeted with the familiar sight of the south coast of Southsward. Everybeast let out a huge sigh of relief another few days and they would be greeted with the awesome sight of Salamandastron. But another great obstacle stood in their way, the massive Roaringburn current. To avoid this, they had to sail further west and around the old decaying remains of Gabools' fortress on Terramort Isle. The old fortress now reduced to a ruin, that looked like a hollowed out skull on the coastline. But soon, the rocks and cliffs turned into plains and then into shifting sands and in the distance, the great mountain fortress of the badger lords hoved into view.

Inside the great mountain itself, Orlando the axe, the lord of the mountain, was tending to his forge. He had just finished making the finishing touches to a new axe he forged for himself when he heard a rapping at the door. "Come!" In walked one of his Long Patrol officers who saluted smartly. "Yes colonel?"

"Beggin your pardon, sah. But the lookouts have seen a ship on the horizon," the Colonel explained. "Is the ships' intentions hostile?"

"Unknown at present, sah. But it's not any ship we've seen any searats use."

"Get your hares to greet the ship when it berths. The travellers on board her have come a long way to get here," said Orlando. The hare saluted smartly once more before exiting the forge. Orlando then wiped the sweat from his brow before hanging up his apron and making his way to the tomb of his predecessor, Lord Brocktree. Inside was the old monk Tin-Jin and his aides. Tin-Jin was tracing his paws over the carvings that covered the walls of the tomb. "They've come back. Just like you said they would," said Orlando.

"And earlier than I originally predicted," said Tin-Jin. "I thank you for the hospitality you have shown me, Your Lordship. But I'm afraid it is time for me to leave for my home."

"Yes of course. I will have Colonel Sandgall escort you to the quayside to greet them when they berth," said Orlando. Tin-Jin bowed respectively to the badger, "Thank you, Lordship. You have been most gracious as a host."

"And I must say I have found your time here most inspiring."

When the ship docked, the travellers were greeted by a detail of Long Patrol hares and Tin-Jin. The gangway plank extended to the quayside and George was the first to disembark. "Ah, Colonel!" He said as he saluted smartly. "Lieutenant, why are you out of uniform?"

"What? Oh, the armour! Sorry sah, a gift from those jolly Jimanese don't cha know."

"Your leave of absence ended last winter! We were about report you as Missing, presumed dead," the Colonel scolded. Just then, Tin-Jin stepped forward, "I can vouch for his whereabouts as so can all the others who travelled with him." When Mattimeo disembarked, Tin-jin turned to him. "Mattimeo. I presume that all is well in Jima."

"Yes Tin-Jin. Ikkit Claw is dead. Sandokhan has completed his task," the warrior mouse replied. "One task. There is still much for him to do and I think Fujokai will make an excellent Shogun."

"How did you..."

"Hehehe. I wouldn't be very enlightened if I didn't know, my lad," Tin-Jin chuckled. "Now you must return to Redwall with all haste. Poor Tess has been out of her mind with worry and Martin misses you very, very much."

"And you?"

"I shall be returning home," said Tin-Jin. "Oh one more thing, George. I think his Lordship will appreciate the gift. It was once wielded by Lon himself."

Out in Mossflower Woods, Sister Stephanie, Cynthia Bankvole and Ivy were gathering wild herbs for the infirmary with Sam Squirrel keeping watch. Ivy stopped picking and watched the road for signs of activity. "Watching the road won't make them come back any faster," said Sam. Ivy let out a heavy sigh, "I know. But it's been so long since Mattimeo and the others left. I wonder what's become of them."

"You and me both," said Sam, putting a reassuring paw around the vole. "I miss Mr. Sandokhan most of all," Ivy continued. "I miss his stories," said Sam.

"I miss his shadow plays," Cynthia chimed in.

"I miss his snuggles," said Stephanie. All three beasts fixed Stephanie with confused looks. "What?" Sam shook his head before allowing himself one last glimpse of the dusty path to the north. He could see somebeast walking up the path. No, there was more of them.

"Hey, come see!" Sam called. In short time, they could make out multiple creatures all wearing armour marching down the path towards the abbey. "Who are they?" Ivy asked. "We'll know soon enough. You three get back to abbey and rouse the Mossflower patrol just in case." Then Sam saw one of the beasts wave to him. Sam returned a wave, "Do they know us?" They then saw the mouse at the head of the party remove his helmet and all their hearts leapt with utmost joy.

"It's them! They're back!" All four creatures ran for the abbey gates and banged most enthusiastically. The massive gates then creaked open and they all ran inside to spread the good news of Mattimeos' return.

The returning party walked past Mossflower Patrol members who lined the dusty path up to the abbey. When Mattimeo emerged through the gates all the abbeydwellers greeted him with tremendous rounds of cheering. The Abbot was the first to address them, "What a wondrous sight before me! Warriors and old friends returning after such a long time away from home. May I be the first of many to greet you all many happy returns to Redwall Abbey!" Mattimeo then unfastened the sword of Martin from his belt and presented it the Abbot, "Father Abbot, we've returned home." Over the sound of cheering, Mattimeo heard a voice he hadn't heard in so long, "Dad! Dad!"

Martin then embraced his father tightly with tears of joy rolling down his face.

"I said I'd come back son and I have!"

"Matty, I've missed you so much," said Tess as she rushed to her husbands' side. Mattimeo let go of Martin and hugged Tess who smothered him with kisses.

The Abbot of Redwall declared that a great welcome home feast be prepared and everybeast was invited from all over Mossflower. Not much had happened at Redwall after Mattimeo left for Jima. The stories of how Sandokhan had defeated Scarface and his bandits had reached far and wide and inspired fear in the hearts of all bandits and robbers. Over the days preparing for the feast, Mattimeo and his friends had told the whole story of the Jima struggle. The good friends they made and lost, the escape from Jagees' mansion, the Stormvermin rebellion and how the fox Sandokhan had defeated Ikkit Claw in single combat.

Out on the lawns, tables were assembled in a circle around a great fire. The tables were dressed with foods of all descriptions, savoury and sweet. Pies, flans, trifles, tarts, fruits preserved in honey, quiches and pasties. All dripping with cream or gravy. After a few hours of feasting, a lot of belts and girdle cords were loosened to let the food digest properly. Tess wiped her lips with a napkin before patting her distended stomach. "Ooh! That was lovely. Matty, you haven't touched your October ale," she said.

"Well... funny thing really. The last time we were having a feast like this I barely touched anything and then, bang! I was off on another adventure," Mattimeo replied. "Well, try lifting your tankard this time and see what happens." As soon as he lifted his tankard off the table, there were loud whistling sounds followed by loud bangs.

_Bang! Boom! Bang! _

All the abbeydwellers looked up and the sky was ablaze with all colours imaginable. Red, green, blue, cyan, gold, white, magenta and violet. "Aren't they lovely?"

"A bit loud though, Father Abbot!"

"Burr aye, gaffer! Did you'm see that un?"

"Yurr. It'm loik foir in the skoi,"

"Oooh! I like the gold ones."

As Mattimeo gazed up at the multicoloured explosions, he thought he could finally look towards the future with a sense of hope. Because of a creature he had hated and mistrusted all his life, a fox, had learned what it truly means to be a warrior. Maybe he could too.


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

The story of Sandokhan had taken three days to tell. Burrlo had listened to every word with great interest and whenever they had to go to bed or have a meal, Burrlo, Rollo and Jube would retreat back down to the cellars for the rest of the tale. "And if I remember correctly, Mattimeo never went abroad again. Instead he lived his life peacefully with Martin and Tess until the end of his days. As for Sandokhan, we never saw him again," said Rollo. "But'm wot 'appened to Sandy-koon aftur Mattmayo left?"

"Well according to Mattimeo he eventually got married..."

"To'm Ritsuko?"

"Hoi! Who's tellin' this 'ere story, you or Rollo?" Jube interrupted. Burrlo scratched his velvety head, "This'm sounded loik it'm be a tall tale to Oi, zurr Rollyo."

"Did you 'ear that, Rollo? This 'ere mole thinks we're makin' it up!"

"I thnk you should show him, Jube," said Rollo. Jube then rose from his stool and and reached behind one of the massive casks of blackcurrant wine. He produced a long object wrapped in cloth. "Mattimeo gave this to me. Sandokhan gave it to him but he said Martins' sword was good enough for him," said Jube as he laid it down on the stone floor and unwrapped the cloth. It was a katana sword encased in green scabbard. "If you want any more proof young mole, I'll show you the scrolls that Sandokhan gave to Tim Churchmouse. I'm sure the translation is lying around the study somewhere." Burrlo just shook his head dumbly as the cellar hedgehog bundled the sword up in the cloth and went to replace it behind the barrel. "There you are! What are you lot doing skulking about down here?" All three turned and saw a volemaid standing in the doorway leading out of the cellars. "Ah Sister Ivy! We were just telling my apprentice the story of Sandokhan," Rollo explained. "Ah, Sandokhan. He did so much for me," said Ivy. She then pulled out the prayer bell that Sandokhan had given her. "I still remember the day he left, he gave me this," she said as she shook it, making it sound with crystal clarity..

"There you go, Burrlo. More proof that we ain't be tellin' fibs," said Jube.

"Right then, if I remember correctly we still have some sorting to do young mole," said Rollo as he lead his apprentice back upstairs to his study. After all, there was still several stacks of old tomes and books that had been waiting for the recorders' attention for the past three days.

Far to the east of Mossflower in the land of Jima, out in the fields two fox cubs sparred with their wooden bokkens laughing as they did in front of a grand house. Inside, the sunlight filtered through windows and made shadows that danced on the walls. A fox sat at a low table with a vixen cub in his lap teaching her how to read and write. "And then you just do a line inside that little box and there you are. Easy isn't it?" The young vixen nodded before her father kissed her on her brow. "Now Matsori you help your mother, she's expecting and needs a lot of rest," said the fox as his daughter got up and ran off to the kitchen, nearly running into her mother who was heavily pregnant. "Watch where you're going, you could hurt somebeast," said the vixen as she approached her husband. "Have you finished yet?" She asked as her husband handed her a book which she opened and read the title page, "To the ends of the earth. A Samurai's tale by Sandokhan; son of Christos and Nanya."

"My contribution to the family history," said Sandokhan as he went to scratch his severed ear. He then grunted in frustration, "It still itches! How can my ear itch if it's not there anymore?" Ritsuko smiled. "Anyway Ritsuko you should be resting."

"It's a beautiful day outside. Oooh! And the twins know as well. They're kicking like creepers today."

"How do you know they're twins?" Sandokhan enquired. "Tin-Jin told me," Ritsuko replied. "I better get those sons of ours inside..." Sandokhan put a paw on his wife's paw. "I'll do it. You go see to Matsori," said Sandokhan as he stuck his head out of the front door. "Tsuzuku, Wataru! Inside!" The two cubs were quick to respond to their fathers' call and ran inside the house. Suddenly the peace of the scene was broken by a screech above them. Sandokhan saw a massive eagle land in front of the house with a wooden tube grasped in its' talons. The fox took the tube and read the message it contained.

_"Enemy abroad, Triad to assemble immediately_

_Come armed and tread softly"_


	40. Chapter 40

**Epilogue**

The humidity of the late summer beat down on the dusty trails of Mossflower Wood. The crickets chirruped lazily as if to serenade the summer flowers now in full bloom. On one path a vixen walked peacefully towards the massive sandstone building of Redwall Abbey that loomed over the tree line in front of her. She came across a pear tree and cut down one of the ripe pears using the Starfire. As she adjusted the sword of Martin across her back, she took a long breath of the warm summer air. She looked to the sky and noticed some grey clouds passing over the sun. Suddenly, an arrow shot into the ground next to her paw. But the vixen took a bite of the pear as several vicious looking bandits emerged from the overgrowth. "Thanks to your interference vixen, we lost 500 pieces of gold. We can't go back to our chief empty-pawed!"

"Well you won't have to go back completely empty pawed. There's a pear tree back there with some of the ripest fruit I've ever seen," said the vixen. The leader of the band spat contemptuously, "Cut 'er up, boys!" Then the robbers advanced on her. But the vixen drew the Starfire with lightning speed and with a few sword strokes subdued them all. Their leader drew his short sword and charged her, the vixen ducked and cut upwards, severing off the bandits' paw. He fell to the ground in shock, nursing the bleeding stump. "So, it's true? Redwall only paid you ten pieces of gold?"

"Yes, of course they did," the vixen replied. "But, the sword we stole was a priceless relic given to the Abbey by Martin the Warrior. And the Abbess is only paying you ten to get it back for them? You're so stupid!"

"You belong to a small, poor clan. You can't swindle 500 pieces of gold for a sword, even if it is the legendary Redwall sword. Your chief was asking too much. He's the one who's stupid!" Said the vixen before continuing on her way.

In little time she reached the front gate of Redwall and knocked heavily. A spyhole slid open and a blind female badger sniffed the air. "Begone fox," she snarled. "It's me Cregga,"

"Ah, Mizuki! Welcome back," she said before the gates opened. Mizuki had little time for pleasantries as she marched up to the Abbess' room and knocked on the door. "Come in," she called. The vixen walked inside and placed the sword on her desk. "Abbess Songbreeze, I have returned the Sword of Martin to it's proper place." The Abbess spread her paws wide, "Excellent! And as promised, ten pieces of gold." She said as she dropped a small purse on the table. The vixen bowed politely, "Thank you. I was reading one of your annals and I noticed my Grandfathers' name appears many times."

"Ah yes, Sandokhan. According to the records he came here long ago to seek our warriors' help," said Songbreeze. "Yes, I've heard my Grandfathers' story many times. It was my favourite when I was growing up. I was hoping to stay a little longer before I return home to Jima."

"Stay as long as you like Mizuki, Granddaughter of Sandokhan."


End file.
